Not Someone Special
by Dark Wither
Summary: Rupert just an ordinary boy with a boring life, has his life flipped when he is taken to a new world he knows nothing about. Rupert learns that being ordinary doesn't mean you can't accomplish what you want, And sometimes it's exactly what you need.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

 **Authors Notes: Hello there I hope you enjoy this story, not usually great at writing but I love League of Legends and I have a lot of great ideas of where this could go. I will probably do quite a few champions so if you don't see them don't worry they probably will be in the story at some point. You can ask for whatever you want but it may not happen. Anyway without further interruptions the story awaits.**

'Humph, failure again.' He though. "Typical of the people I get help from."

The voice came from a man in his 40's sitting in an old fashioned leather chair. He was wearing all black with a brown hat covering his face. His chair was facing a large window with the blinds drawn letting as little light as possible into the room.

'Knock, knock'.

"Yes get in here already." said the man clearly frustrated.

Three girls walked in the room who each looked very different. One had blonde hair, one had brown, and the last had black hair. The blonde haired woman was wearing blue leggings with silver armour covering her more vulnerable body parts. The brunette was wearing a purple corset, with a matching skirt that came just above the knees. The black haired woman was wearing a red and white tight fitting dress that ended well above the knee. She also had detached sleeves of the same colour that went all the way to her wrists.

The older man spun his chair around, he was sitting at a desk that took up one third of the rest of room. Portraits and paintings filled the walls of the damp lit room. However, due to the poor lighting it was impossible to tell what they were paintings of.

The burette went to speak but was instantly silenced by the man.

"Save it, I've got enough to deal with." He snapped. "The operation is canceled, we have been compromised."

"What do you want us to do?" Said the blonde with the quietest voice that you could feel the fear and quivering in her voice.

"Get out!" Barked the man. "I've heard enough of your squabble."

The three girls bowed their heads and turned to leave the room. As they closed the door the man looked down at some papers on his desk. They read, 'Classified' with big red ink. He grabbed the first one in his hands, to which he ripped in half.

"This isn't over," He yelled, "I never lose."

* * *

"RUPERT!" came a loud voice. "WHERE IS ORDER NUMBER 38!"

"Coming right up." replied a very flustered boy.

He was wearing a white apron that went all the way down to his feet, and a white baking hat on his head. His face and apron were covered in flour and also had a red stain on his chest. He looked just older than 20, and had brown hair dusted with white from the flour.

He was scurrying around the black and white marble floors, grabbing pots and pans and spatulas. Finally he grabbed one with hot water still in it. He drained the water into a colander to reveal spaghetti in the bottom of the pot. He took the spaghetti and put it on a plate and grabbed a bowl of red tomato sauce. He evenly poured it over the spaghetti and also topped it off with parmesan cheese. Lastly he garnished it with mint on the top before placing it on the counter and dinging the bell.

"phew." He said wiping off sweat from his brow.

However, as he turned he was staring into blue eyes that were in turn looking at his brown ones.

The man he was looking at looked as if he was 80 years old. He wore glasses and had wrinkles all over his face. He was of Asian descent and was wearing the same things as Rupert.

"Rupert!" He said rather loudly. "Do you want to work here?"

"Yes, very much so."

"Then you have to stay focused!" He replied emphasising the word focus. "NOW GET BACK TO WORK!"

The rest of the day followed suit, and by 9:00 closing time Rupert looked like a mess. He was sweaty and covered in a multitude of spices and ingredients. All he wanted to do was get home and take a nap after this.

"Rupert!" yelled his boss.

"Yes." He replied running to the voice.

"I expect you to be focused tomorrow alright"

"Of course sir."

"Good I hope to see you nice and early." He said "Now go!"

Rupert ran out of the building taking off his hat and apron before he left.

'I'm so tired.' He thought 'I don't wanna move my legs.' As he rubbed the soreness out of his legs.

Rupert started to walk down the street to catch his bus as he got a buzz in his pocket. He reached down to grab his phone to check what it was.

"Oh shit, the new league patch just came out, maybe I should try it before I go to bed."

However, what startled Rupert were the 21 missed calls on his phone from an unknown number.

"What the fuck, who called me and why so many times."

He brushed it off, thinking it was a wrong number, but still didn't realize why they would phone that many times. But before he could think anymore his bus pulled up.

He got on the bus handed the driver his money and went to sit in the back.

'At least it's not busy.' He thought sitting by himself three rows from the back.

He stared out the window looking at the streets of Seattle where he lived. It was cold and rainy today but other than that it was just an average day.

Rupert didn't hate his job, nor did he dislike his plain normal life. He had thought of getting an exciting job, or to move to a remote island, or do anything to spice up his life. But he didn't. All his friends had done the same as him, so he didn't think to do anything different. However, there was a part of him that wished he had done something else to give his life more excitement. However, unbeknown to Rupert, his life was about to get spiced up for the better or the worse. He just had to decide what he was going to do about it.

Just as Rupert turn away from the window, a strange bluish figure appeared on the street. He looked translucent but was wearing a full piece suit. He looked at Rupert through the bus window, grinning. He pulled out a phone and dialled a number. Holding up the phone to his ear he said two words.

"That's him."

 **Authors Notes: Hello again, it was short but it was just an intro. Please review if you like it and if I should continue as I don't feel like I'm a good writer and don't want to continue if you all hate it. Until next time bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes: Hello again, longer chapter this time, once I started I just couldn't stop. Anyway hope you enjoy, make sure to leave a comment to tell me if you like it and if I should continue, also any suggestions is welcome. Enjoy.**

Rupert looked back at the bus as it pulled away from his stop. He was now on a dimly lit road with apartments which rose around him. He glanced back at his phone and saw it was now 9:45 and had no new emails.

"As usual." He said to himself.

Rupert was the type of person that spent most of his time by himself, and doing things in solidarity. Because of this, Rupert didn't have very many friends. However, this didn't bother Rupert most of the time because he enjoyed other things such as reading, playing music and video games. It was the latter of the three where he found friends and enjoyed hanging out playing video games. The game they played, League of Legends, which had grown very popular very quickly.

"Well a game with my friends is always a cure for a crumby day at work." He thought to himself.

Suddenly a bright flash of white light shinned out of the nearest ally way, only twenty feet in front of Rupert.

"What the heck was that?"

He didn't normally get scared because he lived in a good neighbourhood, and nothing bad ever happened where he lived. However, something about this gave him a very uneasy feeling.

"Is…anyone….there?" He called out trying to sound tough, but what came out was a whimper.

He heard shuffling around the corner, a garbage bin falling to the floor and murmurs from an unknown voice. He thought it must be just a regular homeless man but that didn't explain the bright light. Rupert slowly walked closer to the ally way, leaning over to check what the source of the noise was.

As he peered over into the ally way his eyes where suddenly met with ghostly white ones. He opened his mouth to scream but he was too scared to make a noise.

"Hahahaha, guess it isn't every day you see a ghost is it?" Asked the ghostly figure

The ghost was translucent, and was all white with a suit that was well kept. He was a head taller than Rupert and bore a large smile on his face.

W…wh…who….are…you?" Stuttered Rupert, struggling to reply

"Me, oh that is not important, the real question is who are you?" Asked the ghost

"Me….I'm…Rupert….why do you want to know? What are you going to do to me?"

"Oh nothing that will kill you, but it may hurt." Replied the ghost

Rupert didn't want to find out what he meant when he said that and quickly turned around to run. However, as he started to move, the ghost grabbed his arm preventing him from leaving.

"Whoa, where you going, don't you want to find out why I'm here? Like I said it isn't every day you see a ghost."

Rupert turned around to see his ghostly hand grasping his own.

"How are you doing that?" Asked Rupert, much more collected then before. "You're a ghost how are you touching me?"

"Well we aren't known for our grips." Chuckled the ghost. "But I can assure you, I am as real as you are."

"Fine, just get it over with then I don't want to delay the inhabitable." Rupert said, closing his eyes tight

"Hey, hey I'm not here to harm you, I'm here to find you. Some people need your help."

"My help, with what? I'm pretty sure I would remember meeting some ghosts who needed me." Said Rupert

"Oh they aren't ghosts, but if I'm honest, you weren't the person I expected when they sent me to find you."

The ghost glanced down at Rupert. He wasn't big and strong like he thought, he didn't look overly smart, heck he didn't look very fit either. Normal wasn't even a word he thought to describe him. He looked so mediocre and unqualified for anything. Which is what the ghost thought made him a perfect candidate

"You're only specialty is that you have no quality feature what-so-ever." Said the Ghost "Which is why I think you're the best man for the job."

"Thanks, your too kind." Replied Rupert

"Well, like you said why wait for the inhabitable." The ghost said. "Are you ready for your life to change?"

"Hehe, ya I'm not into that whole cult stuff so tell your friends I just wasn't able to help maybe I'll see you around." Said Rupert turning to leave

However, as Rupert started to walk away the Ghost started to murmur some words again. His hands rose and were outstretched towards Rupert. Suddenly, a huge white light appeared again covering the ally way and street.

"Ahhhhh, what are you doing!" screamed Rupert.

The voices got louder and started to echo. It felt like the ground was shaking and tremors were forming. A white light instantly engulfed Rupert blinding him. Then all at once it all stopped, the voices, the shaking. The light had vanished along with Rupert.

"Good luck my friend." The Ghost said before heading back into the ally way and disappearing.

* * *

Rupert was confused he didn't know what was happening. The light still engulfed him and he felt like he was spinning out of control.

"I've always hated roller coasters!" Said Rupert, grabbing his mouth and stomach, trying to prevent his insides from escaping.

All of a sudden, Rupert could finally see past the light. Where ever he was, was long gone from his home city in Seattle.

There were mountains topped with snow in the horizon, forests all around him, rivers and streams cut into the landscape like scars. He looked as far as he could see, but what was stranger was he didn't see any cities or towns anywhere.

"That's weird, why are there no towns anywhere in sight."

Rupert then noticed something else. He glanced down and saw he was forty feet in the air.

"Ahhhhhh, I don't like heights either." He screamed.

Rupert started to fall down looking frightened by his certain demise. He noticed a tree below him and thought if he was lucky he wouldn't fall the full forty feet. He got his hands ready to grab the biggest branch. However, he was going so fast that as soon as he reached out and grabbed the branch it flipped him and he got batted and struck by branches all the way down the tree. However, lucky for Rupert, they were slowing him down so that when he was just six feet from the ground he was able to land nicely in a bush directly under the tree.

"Ow, I can't feel my legs, or anything else for that matter."

He looked at his body and he wasn't bleeding surprisingly. But bruises and scratches were all over his legs and his arms. He tried to get up but instantly fell right back on the bush.

"I think I'll wait here for a bit." He said relaxing his body.

"Good it will make our job a lot easier."

The voice startled Rupert, as his eyes shot open. In front of him were three hooded figures with knives in their hands all pointing them towards him. Rupert started to panic and tried to get up from the bush but he was still too weak to move.

"Guys, I'll do whatever you want just put down your knives." Rupert said terrifyingly.

"Hehe, we know you will but you're still going to die" said one of the unknown figures.

"Maybe we should have some fun first." Said another

"Whatever we do," Said the first one. "We have to make sure we hurt him a lot."

They grabbed Rupert and threw him to the ground. They kicked him in the stomach causing Rupert to yelp. Another one started punching him in the head, while the last one restricted and tied his hands behind his back.

Rupert was being beaten to a pulp and his vision started becoming blurry. He didn't know where he was, or why he was here but he was going to be gone in a place he knew nothing about. He wondered why that ghost had sent him here and started to accept his fate as he lay there limp.

Suddenly, he heard a gun being fired, but he couldn't turn to see what was happening.

The bullet had travelled right over the heads of one of Rupert's captives. One of the hooded figures turn around and instantly stopped what he was doing. The two other also looked back and immediately backed away from Rupert's body.

Rupert still didn't know what was going on but felt fear. Whatever had scared off these thugs could only be worse. Rupert then heard a different voice that sounded feminine.

"What do you think you boys are doing?" The gunman said.

The thugs were looking straight at the gunman. (Or in this case gun woman) She had bluish green eyes and long straight brown hair. She was wearing a purple dress with brown belts on her waist, arms, and legs. She had high heel cowboy boots, but what was most peculiar about her was an enormous purple top hat that sat on her head. She had a long gun in one hand pointing straight towards the men. Unfortunately for the thugs, they were also staring at two other women just behind the gun woman that were walking towards them.

"You better leave this doesn't involve you!" shouted one of the hooded men "We will each go our separate ways, we don't want any trouble."

"What's that then." The gun woman said pointing towards Rupert. "What happens to him?"

"We will take him." The hooded man shouted. "He isn't worth your time, he is just some random peasant."

The gun woman pondered the question bringing a finger to her chin.

"Hmmm, I haven't roughed up some thugs in a while." She said looking over to her right "what do you girl's think?"

The girl to her right giggled then replied.

"Get them."

The girl to her right quickly pulled out a wand of sorts. She swung it and a beam of light shot out straight towards the thugs, hitting two of them and stunning them. The girl farthest on the left, walked up pulling a large glowing blue orb out of know where and shot it straight towards all three of the men. The man who wasn't stunned ducked down dodging the attack. However, his friends weren't so lucky going straight threw them before retracting back to the girl.

The gun woman was firing shots at the thugs with skillful aim, penetrating through their bodies. The two men, who were stunned, were now freed from their invisible prison and starting running into the forest to get away. However, she used her gun to fire a large net at one of them, tangling around his body as he fell to the ground.

The girl with the large orb noticed the other man running and quickly shot a large heart projectile at him. It hit him directly in the chest and he turned around staring straight at the woman with lustful eyes and blindly walked towards her. She walked straight up towards him grabbed his hand with hers and started to giggle. Suddenly, the man felt his hands burning up and looked down to see fire traveling up his arms and catching his clothes on fire. He screamed and started rolling on the floor until he suffocated from the smoke.

The original man who had ducked saw an opportunity to strike. He took out his knife and went to throw it at the girl with the wand. He stood up and hurled it towards her, watching as it soared through the air. However, a bullet shot the knife straight towards the ground lodging it in a stump.

The gun woman wagged her finger at him.

"Not this time." She turned towards the girl with the wand "You finish it."

"Yippee, I love this part." She said excitedly "FINAL SPARK!"

She launched her wand towards him creating a huge laser that engulfed him and instantly turning him to ash. It left all the trees behind him and around him black and burnt.

All this time Rupert had started to crawl away from the battle field, hearing screams and loud noises. He had made it to a road and tried to see if he could find anyone that could help him escape this nightmare.

"There he is." One of the girls shouted, pointing towards Rupert.

Rupert quickly crawled faster trying to hide behind a tree or anything he could find.

"Where do you think you're going?" the gun woman said to Rupert, now knowing her voice.

"Not very far." Laughed one of the girls behind him.

"Please don't kill me, I'm not bad, I'm actually a nice guy if you get to know me." Rupert pleaded with the girl.

"Well it's too late for that we are going to kill you." Laughed another girl behind him.

Rupert started to crawl away again but was dragged back by the gun woman.

"Oh don't mind them, your safe now citizen." She said untying Rupert's hands.

"But if I could ask, what are you doing way out here? It's very dangerous, If we weren't here I'd hate to think of what they would do to you." Said the gun woman.

"Ya, about that," Rupert said as he slowly got up. "I don't really, knowwahhhh…."

Rupert turned around and finally got a look at the girls and gasped as his mouth was agape.

"Um, I don't know what 'Knowah' means citizen, but you should stay in the city where it is safe. Where are you from?" She asked.

Rupert had tuned out anything she had said and was in utter shock as he looked at the girls and knew instantly who they were.

"You….your….Ca..cait…Caitlyn." He said with bewilderment.

"Ummm, yes, I am, and you are?" She asked, looking puzzled.

"And...you're…Lux." Continuing to ignore Caitlyn as he pointing to the girl with the wand.

Lux had bright blue eyes and golden hair that came below her shoulders. Lux was wearing a full blue body suit, with a silver chest plate covering her chest as well as silver wrist guards. She also wore a short white skirt the flowed around her as she walked. Her shoes looked like medieval boots that a knight would wear that came to her knees.

"Oooo, a fan are we, well who wouldn't be am I right." Replied Lux.

"And… you're A...Ah...Ahri." He said to the remaining girl.

Ahri had golden eyes and long flowing black hair that was in a braid down her back. Ahri was wearing a red and white oriental style dress with golden intricate patterns all over it. It was quite fitting and ended below her waist in a 'V' pattern. She had large red sleeves that also had the gold patterns. However, Ahri also had black ears that looked like they belonged on a cat on her head as well as large white tails behind her.

"Ya, of course I am, and don't get any idea's." she said as she winked at Rupert.

"Yes you know who we all are now WHO are YOU!" Caitlyn said getting annoyed.

"I'm Rupert." He said plainly.

"Ru..Ru..Rover, that's a weird name." Exclaimed Lux.

"Well Rupert where are you from?" Caitlyn asked.

"I'm from Seattle." He said getting puzzled looks from the girls.

"Seattle? Never heard of it, is it a small town around here?" Asked Caitlyn.

Rupert laughed a little after hearing that, 'Ya I wish' he thought to himself. He didn't know what he was supposed to say. 'Ya I got warped here in a strange white light by a ghost and I'm actually from a different plant, or universe or whatever this place was.'

"No it's actually very far away." He decided on saying 'very, very far.'

"Oh, well would you care to come with us, we could take you to the nearest town." Caitlyn said sounding accepting of him. "That way no other bandits will attack, what do you say girls."

"OH BOY, I LOVE NEW FACES IT'S LIKE MAKING NEW FRIENDS!" Squealed Lux.

"Like I said don't get any idea's." said Ahri winking at Rupert again.

"Well then it's settled we will take you back to the nearest city. We can have fun on the way there. But we might be with each other for a while, the nearest city is at least two days away so let's not waste any time."

So the three girls set off walking down the road already chatting about some random thing. Rupert was still struggling to walk after the fight he was recently in, tried to catch up with them. 'Well is this what the ghost meant' he thought to himself. 'Well this is going to be some adventure but I wonder if I will ever get home.' He continued to ponder his question as he hobbled down the long dusty road.

 **Authors Notes: Did you enjoy it, please tell me also this story will have many different champions so don't worry if they aren't here now. You can leave a request for someone but I can't guaranty that they will be in or if they will do exactly as you asked for. Anyway until next time**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone I hope you like the story. I have noticed a few mistakes in the first two chapters and will update them but it takes so long to write and edit. It would be nice to have editors to fix those but I'm not some professional author so I'm not complaining. Please remember to write a review as it is what all of us on this site strive for. It only takes a few minutes or seconds and is always nice to get feedback on what we do here. Anyway enjoy this chapter.**

The group had been walking for a few hours now and the sun was starting to set. They had made their way out of the forest and were now in an open landscape. The last remaining rays from the sun were descending under the mountains in the horizon. Before them lay a huge sprawling of fields but they could now see the start of what could only be a nearby town in the distance.

All this time Rupert had struggled to keep up with the girls because of his injuries. The adrenalin rush had worn off and he was experiencing huge amounts of pain in his legs and arms. He was surprised he was able to walk for so long but the fear of being left behind and finding more bandits push him onwards.

"Well this is a good time for a break, we should set up camp while we still have light." Caitlyn said, turning around to look at Rupert. "How are you holding up, you haven't said anything since we started?"

Rupert took the opportunity to sit on a rock, finally giving his legs a rest.

"Oh, I'm fine really, don't worry about me." He lied.

Lux then came over, noticing his arms had scratches and his hands where swelling up.

"Huh, what's this?" she asked "Is this from those men?"

"It's nothing really, can barely feel a thing." He lied again.

His statement was half true, he really couldn't feel a thing. His arms and legs had become numb and he could see how red his hands had become after he had fallen out of the tree.

Lux didn't believe him and gave him a questioning look.

"Pull up your pants." She said, more demanding.

"Whaaaat?" Rupert replied, making his face red.

"Whoa Lux I didn't know you were so forward." Ahri said teasingly.

"I want to see your legs, now pull them up." She said, already lifting one of his pant legs up.

"Oh my god." She gasped.

Rupert's legs where all scratched up like his arms, but where a deep red and had swollen to nearly double their original size. There was dried blood from the cuts all over his legs and some fresh blood that slowly oozed down his legs.

Lux looked at Rupert with shock and called the other girls over.

"Why are you walking on this?" Lux asked "We could have stopped if we had known you were hurt."

"It's really not that bad." Rupert replied "It looks a lot worse than it is." He said with a smile to stop them from worrying.

Caitlyn slightly touch his leg and Rupert winced in pain.

"Nonsense," Said Caitlyn "You're a mess and you shouldn't have walked for five minutes with this."

Caitlyn picked Rupert up off the rock with ease, making Rupert's face even redder. He was shocked how strong she was compared to her figure. She put him down flat on some plants for comfort and turned to Ahri.

"We need to get him something to bring the swelling down. Can you find some herbs, you know the forest much better than me?" Caitlyn asked

Ahri nodded and went to find something suitable. Caitlyn then turned to Lux.

"You're going to have to set up a camp site while I clean the wound is that alright."

"Say no more you focus on him." She said cheerily.

Caitlyn grabbed her water canteen from her belt and a piece of cloth and wet the cloth before rubbing it down Rupert's legs. Rupert felt really embarrassed now. First he had to be rescued from bandits that tied him up. Now he had them doing first aid on him.

"Thank you," He said "For everything."

"Don't mention it." She replied, finishing up on his legs.

"But I'm curious, why are you out here so far from any towns?"

Rupert had been thinking about this question and what he should say. He couldn't tell them the truth they would never believe him, would they? Well it was worth a shot.

"Ummm….about that." He started "I'm not actually from here."

Caitlyn looked at him puzzled.

"You're not from Piltover?" She asked "Are you from a different faction, Demacia, Ionia, Noxus?"

He wondered if he should continue. She looked even more confused than ever. What was the harm if she didn't know the truth? But he didn't want the only thing she knew about him to be a lie.

"No, I don't think you understand what I mean." He said trying to collect his words carefully. "I said I was from Seattle, and I said it was far. But it's not only far, it's a different planet, or universe or something I don't really know?"

Caitlyn looked at him confused and then started to chuckle.

"Are you sure it's just your legs that are the problem. Maybe I should look at your head too."

'Great' He thought 'Now she thinks I'm crazy too.'

"Haha, um no, I really am from somewhere else. I came from a planet called Earth and some ghost thingy sent me here."

Caitlyn look at him with wide eyes, finding it hard to believe his story. Sure weird stuff happened all the time here but was he really telling the truth, why would he lie.

"uh, ok then Rupert what is this place like then?" Caitlyn said, looking rather sceptical.

"Well, it is kind of the same as here, except we don't have magic and we have huge cities everywhere with big buildings. He said. "Oh and we have cars that take us everywhere."

"We have cars." She replied "This doesn't sound very convincing."

"Oh well we have planes." Rupert said.

Caitlyn looked confused again.

"What's a plane?" she asked.

"It's like a huge car but instead of traveling on land it can fly through the sky and it takes people where they want to go really fast."

"It..flys…I thought you said you didn't have magic?" Asked Caitlyn.

"Ya well, it is not really magic." He pondered trying to think of a way to answer. "It's more like science and physics really."

"Well sure seems like magic to me," Said Caitlyn "I don't know seems kind of hard to believe."

"What seems hard to believe?" Ahri said after returning with the herbs

"He says he is from a different planet or something." Caitlyn said.

"Oooooo, a different planet can we go?" Squealed Lux.

Rupert looked at them all, now really regretting telling them the truth. 'Now they all think I'm crazy, I wonder if they will even believe anything I say now?'

"No I don't think so." He said answering Lux. "Because I don't really know how I got here and I don't think I can use the same thing to get back."

Lux looked disappointed. Rupert wondered if she was always like this. He knew from League of Legends, playing it that Lux had a childish personality and remembered spamming her laugh in game to annoy his opponents. But he didn't know how true the game and their actual behavior related. Hell he didn't think he would even ask that question because he thought it was just a game, but here he was looking at three champions.

"Caitlyn I got your herbs."

"Perfect Ahri, can you go apply them, again you are more knowledgeable about that." She said.

"Certainly," she said, smirking and walking over to Rupert. "Pants off."

"I…I'm…Sorry what?" Rupert said taken back and blushed instantly.

"Well I can't apply these if your pants are on can I" Ahri said giggling softly.

"Don't worry Rupert, me and Lux will leave so to not make you uncomfortable." Caitlyn said, walking with Lux to finish setting up the camp.

Rupert watched them leave and then turn to see Ahri kneeling down in front of him. She had a huge grin on her face as if she took pleasure in seeing how embarrassed Rupert got around her. Rupert had to admit that Ahri was easy on the eyes and that back on Earth, she had a large group of fans that loved her because of that reason.

"Well," She said "We haven't got all day." She said playfully.

Rupert gulped, feeling incredibly uncomfortable as his face burned the deepest shade of red. He slowly unbuckled his pants and started to pull them off being left with just his underwear and shirt now.

"Good, now to work." She said.

Ahri started by taking the leaves of the herbs she had gathered and putting them in her mouth and chewing on them.

Rupert looked at her, confused.

"Hey I thought that was for my leg!" He yelled.

Ahri just giggled again, Rupert felt like she was toying with him and playing him like the fiddle.

Ahri then lowered her head to his legs slowly and paused. Rupert didn't realize he was holding his breath and felt tense. Suddenly, he felt a cold sensation on his legs. Ahri had spit the herbs on his cuts down his legs.

"Ahhhh, that stings!" He shouted.

"How old are you? Stop whining." She replied.

She then reached out her hands to his legs, startling Rupert

"Whoa, what are you doing?"

"I need to rub in the medicinal properties into your legs" She explained "Otherwise you're only getting half the effects."

"Fine," He said "But just my legs."

She giggled "Of course, don't you trust me."

No, he didn't trust her. Ahri had managed to get a reputation for the way she acted. Rupert had also heard many rumors about Ahri, but didn't know how many were true or not.

Ahri closed the distance between her hands and his legs and started massaging his legs up and down. Whether or not he trusted Ahri, he couldn't deny that she was amazing at massaging his legs. Her soft delicate hands felt so good as they travelled all the way up his leg, nearly getting to his groin and private area's before descending back down to his ankles.

Ahri looked at Rupert as he closed his eyes and relaxed himself. She had a way to do that to people. Getting people in a false sense of security before 'BAM,' she would strike. 'No' she thought. 'I have gotten past that, I am no longer that person'. She looked at Rupert again and saw him totally unaware of his surrounding and unaware that danger could exist. 'Just like the rest of them' she thought.

"Enjoying yourself." Ahri asked, still working her hands into his legs.

"Yeeeees." He said stringing out his words.

He didn't try to say it like it came out, but he couldn't help it. Ahri had him under her spell and he felt powerless to resist.

Ahri smiled by his reply.

"Well I have been told that I have a way with people." She said before her hands travelled higher than before just inches away from his groin.

Rupert instantly snapped out of his daze and quickly realized that the situation was escalading rather fast.

"How bout we talk about ourselves." He blurted out rather fast trying to prevent the situation from getting any farther than it already was.

Ahri looked strangely at him from his recent outburst, but liked the idea of talking about herself so she accepted.

"Well….. You already seemed to know who I was so how about you tell me about you." Ahri asked lowering her hands down his legs again.

Rupert, pleased his idea worked, started talking about himself.

"Well, I guess there isn't much more than meets the eye for me. I work at a bakery as a chief err, worked I guess. I live by myself and used to play video games with my friends."

"What's a video game?" Ahri asked.

"Well it is like a real game except it's on your T.V." He explained "They are really popular where I lived. You could do things even if in real life you couldn't like kill huge monsters or explore dark caves, or even have super human powers."

"And this is on Earth you say." Ahri asked.

"Yup, there are tons of different kinds of video games for all kinds of people." Rupert said.

"I have a question." Ahri said "If you are from Earth and not here, how did you know who we all were."

Ahri looked deep into Ruperts eyes stopping her massage as he pondered the answer.

"Oh….uhhhh….welll…." Rupert stalled, taken off guard from the question.

How could he answer this question? He wasn't going to say they are in a video game and that they are aren't real. He knew that wasn't true one of them was massaging his legs.

"Well there is this video game." Rupert said very cautiously. "Its….Called….League..O"

"Of Legends?" Ahri said interrupting him. "You telling me that I'm in a video game."

Her sweet eyes had turned to stern looking ones. Her soft delicate grip on his legs tightened now feeling pain as she squeezed down.

"Y…yes….its…very…popular." He managed to say.

"Popular."

Ahri sparked up and turned back to her normal self after hearing him say that.

"Am I popular?" She asked.

Her eyes got wide as her head got closer to his. Her expression reminded him of a dogs when it wanted to get a treat.

"Yes you are very popular. Lots of people love you."

Ahri's expression changed again a huge grin swept over her face and she stood up jumping in the air. He was completely taken aback from her reaction she looked like a child that had just received chocolate.

'People like me, they actually like me.' She thought jumping up and down. 'What if he is lying' but she was too happy to care at this point.

"Are we interrupting something?" Lux said staring at them.

"No your fine." He said covering himself with his pants again.

"What is she so happy about?" questioned Caitlyn.

Rupert shrugged his shoulders, not knowingly entirely what had come over her just moments ago.

"Rupert said I'm the most popular champion in the League of Legends." Ahri said, pridefully.

"Huh, that doesn't make any sense how would Rupert know about that, and besides we don't have a chart of who is the most popular champion on the wall." Lux stated.

"Rupert said on Earth they have some thingy that involves the League of Legends and I'm the most popular." Ahri said smugly.

"Rupert." Lux said looking to Rupert. "Who is more popular me or Ahri?"

Ahri and Lux looked at Rupert awaiting his response.

"Uhhhh, well Lux was kinda popular last time I checked because she has good poke."

Lux jumped in the air and looked back at Ahri.

"Ha in your face, I'm waaaaay better than you."

Ahri looked down at the floor for a moment before yelling back at Lux.

"Ya well he said people LOVE me, I didn't hear anything about people loving the so called princess of Demacia."

The two girls left shouting at each other different insults. Caitlyn came up to Rupert looking at his legs.

"Do they feel any better?"

"Yes, much better. I'm sorry I have been such a burden I will be much better tomorrow." Rupert said.

"Don't worry about it, it's my job to keep the citizens save as the sheriff."

'At least I can do something right' She thought to herself.

"Do you need anything else that I can assist with?" She asked.

"Are they going to be alright?" Rupert pointed to Lux and Ahri still yelling and arguing at one another.

"Haha, don't worry about them, they are childish in some ways but they wouldn't hurt a fly."

"I watch them kick three thugs asses." Rupert said.

"Hahaha, ya they won't hurt a fly unless that fly has a knife in his hand and threatens to hurt someone." Caitlyn said reassuring.

"Now it's getting late and we have to figure out sleeping accommodations." Caitlyn said.

Upon hearing this, Lux bolting toward the two as fast as she could raising her hand in the air like a school child that knew the answer to a question.

"ME, ME, HE CAN SLEEP IN MY ROOM IT WILL BE LIKE A SLEEP OVER, I'VE HEARD THOSE ARE A LOT OF FUN, I'VE NEVER HAD A SLEEP OVER. PLEASE CAIT PRETTY PLEASE!"

"What makes you think he wants to sleep in your room?" Ahri said "I know a place he would much rather prefer." She said winking.

"Enough you two, he isn't sleeping in either of your rooms." Caitlyn said.

"Whoa, who said you got first dips." Ahri said.

"He isn't sleeping with me either." Said Caitlyn, turning towards Rupert. "Is it alright if you sleep by yourself in the small tent? It's not very spacious but at least you will get some privacy."

Rupert was relieved, he had already had a very eventful day with the three of them as well as with those thugs. It would be nice to get some time to think about what happened today.

"Yes thank you Caitlyn and I think I may pack it in right now." He said starting to walk towards the tent.

"Night." Said Caitlyn

"Don't let Ahri bite." Said Lux.

Ahri frowned at Lux

"I don't bite I'm not a vampire like Vlad."

"Sure you don't."

Rupert lay down and put his head on the pillow inside. Today was crazy looking back at all that had happened. He had met a ghost, fallen down a tree, nearly died to some bandits and met three champions from the League of Legends. He wondered if he was in a dream and if tomorrow when he woke up he would be in his bed again.

"If this is a dream," He said "It was one hell of a dream, but a damn good dream at that."

He closed his eyes as sleep over took his body.

* * *

'Knock, knock'

"Come in."

A man in a purple cloak and cape walked into the room. He had a massive blade that was attached to his wrist.

"Sir we have had a report that a sighting has been made."

A man spun his chair around looking directly at the person who just walked in.

"Well, where is he." The old man grumbled.

"We do not know right now, the person who saw him said he vanished in a flash of light. We think he may have made contact with someone." Replied the man in the cloak.

"Damn it! I want the next time he is seen, for him to be arrested and brought here immediately. Do we know who he made contact with?"

"Negative but we think he may be here, there was another sighting of a large flash of light."

"Well go investigate it, I want whoever he made contact with brought here. He is probably dangerous and powerful and I can't afford to have someone like him roaming around, do I make myself clear, dismissed." He shouted standing up from his chair.

The man saluted and walked out of the room.

"We are so close now, we will find you there is no hiding now."

 **Well this is the end of chapter 3. I had a totally different idea for this chapter but I got lost and side tracked in the dialog between everyone. It will probably be in the next chapter so it's not a problem. Remember you can leave your ideas for champions or such in a review as I don't know exactly who is all going to be in this story. Hope to hear the feedback and I hope those of you reading it do enjoy it. Ciao.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Notes: This chapter came out faster because I had some time and decided to sit down and write. We learn about the main antagonist in this chapter, but I'm not trying to rush the story. I want you to get a sense of mystery as well as develop Rupert as a character right now but the plot will thicken in the next chapter hopefully. But enjoy this chapter.**

Rupert felt the rays of light shine on his eyes as he awoke and slowly his vision became less blurry. He yawned and stretched out his arms only to find that he was still inside a tent just a little bigger then himself.

"Damn, looks like it wasn't just a dream." He said still feeling sore on his arms and legs.

"Rupert if you're awake we have made something to eat." Lux called out.

'Ah, but maybe that's not a bad thing.' He thought to himself.

He was in a world, which he guessed was Runeterra, with no one to tell him what to do anymore. No more angry bosses yelling at him, no more boring life, no need for any of his old responsibilities. But to top it off he was surrounded by three champions from the League of Legends, and they each were quite hot in his opinion. But he remembered they could kick his butt each one of them in a magnitude of ways and he would be powerless to do anything.

Rupert got dressed in his tent and then made his way over to the others that were making breakfast.

"Ah, your awake, would you like something to eat." Said Caitlyn

"Of course, what is on the menu?" Rupert asked.

He noticed she had a pan roasting over a fire with some type of meat cooking.

"Rabbit, I caught it this morning." She said pointing to some traps she had sprawled out.

"The rest of us have finished, but take your time, there is no need to rush."

Rupert took a plate she handed him with the meat and went to sit down on the rock he had yesterday. Rupert had never eaten rabbit before, he only knew of the cute cuddly animals people would sometimes have as pets. He looked down at his plate and felt somewhat sorry for the animal.

"Something wrong?" Caitlyn asked.

"Oh nothing, I just have never eaten rabbit before." He replied.

"Don't worry," Came Ahri "They are tasty, I used to eat them all the time, as well as rats, mice, squirrels."

"That's disgusting!" Lux cried "You would sooner see me drop dead then catch the princess of Demacia eat a rat."

Ahri took the opportunity to gross Lux out even more.

"Oh I'm sure you would love it, I got really good at it but sometimes it was still squirming as I swallowed it and its long tail would slither down my throat." Ahri said, gesturing with her hand how it may have looked.

"Ew, ew, ew, ew, you are disgusting what do guys see in you." Lux said, covering her ears and running away.

Rupert was starting to feel sick after that conversation and didn't know if he could eat anymore.

"Is that really true?" He asked

"Of course it's true." She stated "Notice the tails and ears." She said, showing off her tails and pointing to her ears.

"Didn't you realize there was something off about me, I used to be a fox you know? I thought you would know when you knew my name."

Rupert didn't know actually, but looking back, it did seem like something very obvious and trivial. But Rupert didn't know about the lore in the game. Who reads the lore, he just wanted to play.

"Stop grossing us out Ahri, you're making Rupert sick." Said Caitlyn, Noticing Rupert hadn't eaten.

"Don't worry about it, but I may save this for later I'm not super hungry right now." Said Rupert, holding up the rabbit.

"Alright, then we are off. Pack up your things we should be able to make it to Piltover today."

Rupert packed up his stuff and put away the tent and then the group started to set off.

As they started walking Rupert realized he had a lot of questions he didn't understand. Most of yesterday was them asking him questions about himself but he didn't really know any of them. He was quite sure that they were each from a different faction though, so why were they all together.

"I have a question." Rupert said, making the three girls stop walking and turn towards him.

"What are you guys doing? You are way out from any town and your all from different regions?" Rupert asked.

The three girls looked at one another, eying each other up, figuring out what they could say to that.

However, Lux began to laugh before saying.

"Haha, ya we don't really know what were are doing either?"

The other two girls seemed satisfied and they all continued walking. But Rupert was still confused.

"But then why are you way out here, that doesn't seem to add up?" He said.

"Well, we are going to Piltover, to deliver a message for someone." She stated "Someone sent us to deliver it."

"Well who was that? Can't he do it himself without bothering some champions from the League?" Rupert asked.

"I don't think you want to get on his bad side." Lux said "He has a large temper and you don't want to mess with him."

"This guy just sounds like a prick, who does he think he is bossing a bunch of champions to be a delivery boy for him?" Rupert said furiously.

"Well, I don't think anyone really knows, he just sort of showed up here, getting lots of people to work for him." Replied Lux

"Well, why don't a bunch of champions go kick his ass, I saw you three destroy those thugs yesterday, what makes this guy so special?"

"He is very strong," Caitlyn interrupted "And smart, the champions fear him."

"Huh?" Rupert said startled.

"There have been rumors of things happening to people that have tried to cross him." Said Caitlyn "They would go missing, and their family would be found dead. It didn't even matter if they some high up officer or a lowly towns folk the same thing happened to everyone."

"Well where is he now?" Asked Rupert

"I think he in in Noxus, but he isn't affiliated with any region, He just goes where he pleases." Said Lux

"Doesn't Demacia have a huge army, can't they just go in and take him out?"

"An army tried to kill him, but when they tried they were wiped out in a matter of seconds. Nobody knows what happened and nobody has tried ever since." Said Caitlyn

Rupert was shocked. He hadn't heard of someone that even the champions in the league were scared of, and his description didn't match any champions either. He didn't like people who tried to control others with immense power. In his world it happened all the time and innocent lives were always lost because of it.

"Well if we ever see him, tell me so I can smack him one." Said Rupert jokingly

"You don't sound very scared of him, were you listening to what we said." Lux said

"He sounds like every other tyrant from my world, using power to boss people around to get whatever they want." Rupert said "People like him need to be shown their place and there is only two places I can think of where people like him belong, Locked behind bars, or six feet under." Rupert said boldly.

Silence soon filled the group as no one had a reply for Rupert after that.

The road they were on was a winding road down a large hill that followed a river. The group where coming to a clearing and saw there was a camp set up ahead.

"What's going on up there?" Asked Lux.

"It looks like a soldiers check point has been set up." Replied Caitlyn.

But as the group got closer they noticed something was wrong. The tents had rips in them and were knocked over. Blood splatter was all over the ground. As they ventured into the camp they saw soldier's bodies littered the ground over the camp. The whole place was a mess.

"What happened here?" Rupert asked, looking at the carnage.

Caitlyn looked closer at the dead soldier's bodies. There were no cuts on any of the bodies, but they had black marking all over them.

Suddenly, they heard growls behind them, turning around they saw a pack of wolves closing in on them.

"Whatever it was can wait." Caitlyn said, taking her gun out and pointing it towards the wolves.

Ahri and Lux also grabbed their weapons and took a stance ready for battle. Rupert, who had no way of defending himself, slowly back up behind the three.

Caitlyn was the first to make a move, taking a shot at the closest wolf, only injuring it before they charged towards them. She took another shot, injuring it again before tossing out a trap she had, catching the wolf's leg and immobilizing it. She took this opportunity to aim a shot straight towards his heart killing it where it stood.

Lux had engaged with two more wolves and swung her baton out trapping the two wolves in a light prison. She fired off magic bolts towards them inflicting damage to both of them before they were charging at her again. She swung her wand again creating a circle on the ground where magic was being infused within. As the wolves were running they went through the circle being slowed as they entered it. Lux then detonated the circle, as a large explosion of light burst out killing both of the wolves.

Ahri was staring at one of the wolves as if she could understand it.

"Oooo I bet you would have loved to eat me back when I was a fox." She said

The wolf barked at her lunging at her before she dashed away in a flash.

"But you were even useless back then." Ahri said taunting the wolf again

The wolf lashed its teeth out before charging Ahri a second time. Again, Ahri dash away effortlessly without so much as a scratch.

"But you were all the same, no patients when you hunt. Just carelessly charging forward hopping that were faster than whatever it was you were hunting.

The wolf was annoyed now that he hadn't killed her yet. He could smell the scent of fox on her and desperately wanted it. He charged faster than ever towards her for the third time but Ahri was ready. She summoned her orb and shot it forward smacking the wolf on the head before she conjured fire around her, launching it at the wolf and frying him in seconds.

Meanwhile Rupert was watching the battle unfold as he slowly backed away from them, trying to be undetected by the wolves. However, he heard snarling behind him and turning around he noticed one had found him and was flashing his teeth towards him. Rupert began to run, but the wolf leaped at him knocking him to the ground. The Wolf jumped on top of Rupert, gnashing his teeth at Rupert's head. Rupert Quickly grabbed its head trying to hold it back from eating his face off. However, Rupert could feel his strength waning and could not keep this up for long. The wolf lunged his head again but Rupert managed to turn his head in time before using his body to flip the wolf off of him.

Rupert Jumped up from the ground and began running again but he could hear the wolf was storming towards him. He noticed a shimmer on one of the soldiers bodies and went to grab it, pulling out a sword from its sheath.

Rupert now turned towards the wolf grabbing hold of the sword with two hands. Rupert had never held a sword before nor did he know the first thing about how to use it, but he was surprised with how heavy it was.

The wolf now slowed his chase and began to circle Rupert, trying to find an opening to which to strike. Rupert tried to swing the sword but completely over swung throwing him off balance.

"Back, stay back!" Rupert yelled.

The wolf took a risk and leap at Rupert again, knocking him down as the sword flew out of his hands. Rupert closed his eyes and prepared for the end. He then heard a gun being fired and opened his eyes seeing that the wolf had been shot off of him. Caitlyn took another shot getting the wolves attention. Ahri then shot her orb at him sending him flying in the ground killing it. Lux then went over and smacked him over the head for good measure.

"And stay dead." She said.

"Are you alright?" Asked Caitlyn.

"Ya, im fine he didn't get me." Replied Rupert.

"Don't you have a weapon to defend yourself?" Questioned Ahri "What did you do if someone attacked you back on Earth?"

"I'd call the cops." He replied "That doesn't normally happen where I'm from."

"That sounds like a utopia." Caitlyn said. "We have seen an increase in crime in Runeterra as of recently."

"Here take this," Lux said, taking a dagger off one of the dead bodies. "Just in case we aren't there in time to protect you. You know how to use it right?"

"Thanks, and ya I should be fine with this, not so heavy."

Caitlyn bent down to look at the soldiers bodies again.

"I don't know what kind of magic could do this or on this scale, but we better report this to the officials and fast."

The three of them nodded and started walking towards the now looming city of Piltover in the distance.

Rupert had been saved once again by the three of the girls. Back on Earth, he thought he was relatively capable of taking care of himself. But after coming here, his had been giving a reality check. Still, he couldn't get the thought of that mystery man out of his head. Unbeknown to Rupert their paths would soon cross much quicker than he could imagine.

 **Authors Notes, Well hope you liked that chapter. If you're wondering why Rupert seems rather useless, it is by design. He is supposed to resemble what a human would be like if they ended up in Runeterra. Anyway the plot should get more interesting as we learn more about this Mystery Man and if you're asking, then yes It is the same person that we get those glimpses of. See you next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Notes: Hey I'm back and not dead, I just want to thank some of you who have reviewed, it makes me very happy and I urge more of you to do the same as it gives me of a reason to write which means faster chapters. To answer the questions, this wasn't going to be a story with lemons as I don't know how good I would be at that but if you guys want it I can see what I can do. However, I still want to focus on the character development and build the relationship between everyone. Also for this chapter I tried to do less dialog and use do more description, I got the idea after reading "The Fox Women of Ionia" highly recommend. Anyway enough squabble enjoy the chapter.**

Rupert could now see the outside walls of Piltover as they approached the city gates. Rupert had never seen such a spectacular city in his life.

The gate was huge, soaring 50 feet from the ground and 30 feet across. It bore large gears, cranks and pipes all over it. One large gear was centered on the door. The walls also had similar patterns but less so.

As they approached the gate two guards came forward.

"Let us in." Caitlyn said.

The guards noticed Caitlyn and quickly signalled for the door to open.

The large door swung open letting Rupert finally gaze into the city.

Rupert's mouth dropped open as he walked through the gate. The city was nothing like he could ever imagine. Huge houses stacked on top of each other getting as high as skyscrapers. Large crowds filled the streets with dozens of venders selling anything from food, to weird mechanical contraptions. There were tons of roads leading in every direction which in turn would break off leading into more back roads. Smoke stacks filled the sky from every building.

There was weird technology that Rupert had no idea what it was such as large tubes that would take people onto higher levels of buildings. There was a box people would sit in and a huge beam of energy would zap them causing them to vanish similar to Rupert's experience. There were large circular arrays that would bounce energy to other arrays. The sky was filled with different car like vehicles and massive zeppelins.

Rupert was mighty confused at this point, he would turn his head and find something totally new. His brain couldn't cope with the amount of information it was receiving. He was started to feel sick, but he didn't know if it was his mind being overflowed or from the smog.

"You feeling alright?" Caitlyn asked him.

"Um, no." He replied.

The three girls turned around at him.

"Wow that's the first time you were honest." Caitlyn laughed "What is the problem?"

Rupert looked around at Piltover again. He had been staring at the streets the whole time but everything seemed to change so fast. He pointed around him and looked back at Caitlyn.

"Everything." He said, raising his voice. "What is that, or that, who are these people, where am I, UHHHH why am I here?" Rupert yelled.

The three girls looked at him after his outburst and sighed.

"I'm sorry." Caitlyn said "We haven't really done a good job at explaining anything since we found you."

"I guess we just assumed you knew all this stuff and we weren't thinking." She continued. "Let's go to the police station and we can get caught up, sounds cool?"

Rupert just shrugged his shoulders and signalled for her to lead on. Rupert was still a little angry, not at the girls but at himself a little. He hated not knowing what was going on, he hated being useless. He had been unable to defend himself, unable to mend himself, heck he didn't even make his own bed without someone else. He felt regret. He hated having to ask help from people. He wanted to do something to make it up to them but he couldn't even navigate the city without them. However, Rupert thought of a brilliant plan.

"Hey, how about I meet up with you girls at the police station, I kinda want to explore the city for a bit?" Rupert asked.

The three turned around looking confused.

"You want to explore? How are you even going to find your way around?" Caitlyn asked.

"I'm sure I can ask someone where the police station is if I get lost right? Besides you can talk about….I dunno girl stuff?" Rupert said, grinning trying to convince them.

Caitlyn didn't look convinced that this was a good idea but Lux nudged her and said.

"Come on it will be fun. See ya in a little bit Rupert."

The three girls turned around and started to walk back down the street, leaving Rupert by himself.

'Perfect.' He thought 'Now on to the next phase.'

* * *

Ahri, Lux, and Caitlyn continued down the road in silence. Every once in a while people on the streets would point and looked at the three girls noticing that they were champions from the league. However, most people were too wrapped up in their own lives they didn't notice them. Ahri, suddenly spoke up breaking the silence.

"Sooooo, what we going to talk about?" She said.

"What do you mean?" Caitlyn questioned, looking at Ahri.

"You know, now that he is gone. We can talk about 'anything' you want?" Ahri said, emphasizing the word anything.

Caitlyn now getting the hint shrugged off her comment and continued to walk.

"Well he certainly is interesting no?" Lux said "I believe what he said about being from a different planet."

"He's too dumb to not be from somewhere else, or has been living under a rock his whole life." Ahri said, agreeing.

"Not bad either don't ya think." Ahri said "Maybe a 7."

Lux giggled, "hehe, you of all people would bring that up. But that's being very modest. Maybe what you're used to, but I would give him 7.8, maybe 8."

Ahri laughed now.

"Wow high praise, from a princess no less."

Ahri went up to Caitlyn and spun her around so she faced the two of them.

"What would you give him?" Ahri said.

Caitlyn looked at the two of them, their eyes trying to pry into her thoughts.

"Hmmph, you two are so childish. Filling your heads with stuff like that instead of things to better yourselves with." Caitlyn said smugly, hoping to get those two off her back.

Lux and Ahri were not satisfied, they grabbed her by her arms and pulled her back.

"Pleeease Caitlyn just tell us, there is nothing to be embarrassed about." Lux said.

"Unless, you really do fancy him." Ahri said giggling.

Caitlyn struggled to break free from their grasps but to no avail.

"Fine, but let me go." She said as the two released her.

"I dunno, whatever, Ahri said." Caitlyn replied trying to blow off her answer.

"How lame, you can't get out of this that easily." Ahri said

"The more you avoid the question the worse it looks on you." Lux replied.

Caitlyn was starting to go red, the more they pressed her and she avoided them the worse it got. Caitlyn didn't like Rupert that was impossible. But he did intrigue her. She didn't understand him and maybe that's what she liked about him. He certainly wasn't the best looking person she had ever seen. There were far better looking champions. He wasn't super strong, smart, or anything. But he was interesting. He was humble, and she liked that he was somewhat helpless. She wanted to protect him if she could. But she wouldn't tell those two that.

"Like I said, I don't really know but maybe like 7.5?" She said.

Ahri and Lux both nodded at each other in agreement.

"Well, sure took you long enough to answer for a measly 7.5." Said Lux, as Ahri giggled beside her.

But they didn't press her any further as they continued to walk towards the police station.

* * *

Rupert was running through all the different streets in Piltover, trying to find what he was looking for.

"Damn it." He said coming to another dead end.

Rupert started back the way he came looking at all the streets he had previously explored. He didn't think it would be so hard to find a simple flower store but obviously he was mistaken. He decided to just go an ask someone for directions and noticed a lady that looked nice enough.

"Excuse me miss?" He called to her.

She looked at him and noticed his clothes were very funny looking. He was still wearing what he was from earth which was regular blue jeans, and gray sweater.

"Those clothes aren't from around here?" She asked.

Rupert looked down at himself noticing how he stood out like a sore thumb in the crowd. Everyone else was wearing long robes of different colours, made of expensive material like linen and silk.

"No I'm from somewhere far away?" He said "But if I could ask, do you know where a flower shop is?"

The woman looked around as if trying to remember where the flower shop was.

"Yes, if you go down that street, then turn left and follow it till you reach the bridge there is one on the corner." She said.

"Perfect thank you very much." Rupert said as he sprinted down the path.

He had followed it all the way through and saw the bridge the woman was talking about and noticed the florist. However, he stood stunned as he looked at the name of the store, 'Zyra's garden.'

He gulped and slowly walked into the store. The smell was the first thing he noticed when he entered the store. His noise was invaded by all sorts of different smells, some being sweet, others refreshing, and some vial. The next thing he noticed was vines as thick as his legs covered the roof, walls and floor of the store, flower bulbs every so often along it.

"I'll be right with you." came a voice in the back of the building.

Rupert patiently waited at the front desk. He knew of plants on earth that ate bugs, He hopped that he had not been be caught in a fly trap.

Then he noticed Zyra walking from the back, she only had green leaves covering her body, and had thorns wrapped around her arms. She didn't look dangerous right now, maybe she did have a normal florist shop.

"Hello there what can I help you with?" She asked, very politely.

Rupert fidgeted a little still feeling uneasy but remembered why he was here.

"Hi, I'm looking for some flowers, for some friends I guess." He replied.

"And these 'friends' she said, using air quotes. "Do you know what they like?"

Rupert knew nothing about flowers, he could only tell the difference by the colours. He felt dumb walking into a florist and looking completely clueless now.

"Um, no I don't. I'm not really an expert on flower maybe you could help?" Rupert said "The three people I'm buying them for are champions from the league, Ahri, Lux, and Caitlyn."

Zyra looked at Rupert stunned that he knew the three champions.

"Yes, I know them. I'm not personally friends with any of them but maybe we could match with their colour scheme. I'll go in the back and see what I got."

Zyra rummaged through the back looking for what she deemed was a good fit for the three girls. She then came back to the counter with three flowers. One was purple, one was blue, and the last was red and white.

"As I don't know them personally I don't know what they each like but I'm sure they will love the gesture regardless." Zyra replied. "The blue is a morning glory, the purple a Lisianthus and the red, Amaryllis." (Google them)

Rupert looked at the flowers and was pleased with what she had picked out for them.

"Thank you very much Zyra, if I could ask why are you here though?" said Rupert.

"Well I like to have a break from the league once in a while, plus my plants get lonely." She said, petting the large vine.

Rupert reached down in his pocket and remembered that he didn't have any money. He grabbed some American cash but didn't think they would accept it.

"I'm sorry I forgot I don't have the currency here." Rupert said showing Zyra the American money.

"Don't worry about it, you seem like a good guy. It's a present a gift on the house." She replied.

"Thank you very much. Oh and one more question?" Rupert said remembering "Do you know which way the police station is?"

"Yes it's just across the bridge, keep walking you will run right into it."

Rupert smiled and waved as he left the florist. 'Great' he thought 'everything is going to plan now all I got to do if find them.'

* * *

"CUPCAKE!" Came a loud voice as the three girls entered the police station.

Sitting in chair at the front desk was a bulky girl with short pink hair. She had a weird outfit that had various belts over it. However, he most distinguished feature was the two large metal fists that were each about half the size of her body.

The girl leap out of her chair and grabbed Caitlyn and hugged her.

"I missed you so much, I was wondering if you would come back?" She said.

"Vi, I was gone for like 5 days." Replied Caitlyn.

Vi ignored her and continued to hug her. Caitlyn managed to break free from the girl before motioning that they had company.

"Heh hey, welcome to the police station or as I like to call it my bad ass crib. Make yourselves at home." Vi said to Ahri and Lux.

The two girls laughed at Vi's name for the police station.

"Hi Vi nice to see you again." Lux said.

The four of them went and sat on some couches. Vi got the girls some coffee and went to sit beside Caitlyn.

"So Cait, did you sort it out, is he going to stop bothering you?" Vi asked.

Caitlyn looked down at the floor.

"The plan was a flop however," Caitlyn said looking at Vi. "I don't think he will bother us anymore." She said with a smile.

"SIIIIICK, screw that bastard he can't tell me what to do."

"But Vi, I came here to tell you something." Caitlyn said sounding concerned "When we were just outside the city, a whole battalion of soldiers were dead, but what was weirder was how they died."

Vi looked concerned now, it took a lot to make Caitlyn upset and she saw that this was not something normal.

"They had no damage done to them but had black marks all over their body, like they had been killed on the inside. We have to tell the authorities about it, I'm worried that this is connected with 'him.'

Vi nodded her head, in agreement. She took a sip of her coffee keeping silent as to let Caitlyn talk.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Caitlyn said "We meet this other per-."

Suddenly, someone burst through the door.

"Caitlyn, Ahri, Lux are you here?" Rupert called out "I got you girls something."

Ahri and Lux jumped up and saw Rupert standing at the door. He was holding flowers of different colours in his hands.

"Awwwww, He brought us flowers." Ahri said "Wow you are so sweet."

Ahri came up to him and kissed his check making Rupert get sweaty and red

"You didn't have to do this." Lux said walking over to him.

"I felt bad for all the trouble I had put you through so I thought to make it up to you I would get you something nice." Rupert replied.

"WHO THE FUCK IS THIS GUY!" Said Vi looking straight at Rupert with anger.

She started running straight at Rupert with her fists ready to clobber him to pieces. Caitlyn quickly jumped up and ran in front of Rupert putting her hands up.

"No, no, no, no, no, Vi stop he is a friend." Caitlyn said panicked.

Caitlyn blushed as she saw Rupert who had closed his eyes preparing for a world of hurt, holding out the flowers in his hands.

"Th..thank you Rupert this is lovely." She said sounding flustered.

"Y..You…You're….Welcome." He said, filled with fear from the events prior.

"It goes in your hair, or in your case your hat." He said threading the purple flower threw the brim of her hat.

He also handed Ahri and Lux their flowers who in turn put in in their hair.

"I feel so pretty, like a real princess." Said Lux

"You are a real princess dummy." Ahri said "I look sexy as ever though."

Vi looked at the three girls still utterly confused with the guy she was able to ram. She still had an urge to punch him straight through his guts.

"UM HELLO I ASKED WHO THE HELL IS THIS GUY!" Yelled Vi "WHAT IS THIS SOME SORT OF HAREM OR SOMETHING!"

Caitlyn sat Vi down trying to calm her down anyway she could.

"Vi, this is Rupert we found him being attacked by bandits so we brought him here."

"What a shame, I'd beat his ass for free you know. Who the fuck does he think he is getting in between me and my cupcake." Vi said standing up giving a stare down to Rupert.

Rupert didn't know Vi would be here, maybe he should have thought of that when they said they were going to the police station. But he didn't realize she was so brash. Although, she did seem to match the personality from the game perfectly.

"Vi, it was a nice gesture don't get jealous ok we are all friends here." Said Caitlyn still trying to calm Vi down. "But I think we should go we need to alert the authorities. We will see you later alright Vi."

Vi puffed out her cheeks before walking over to Rupert.

"You stay away from her got it, or you'll be messing with me."

Rupert nodded, feeling a sweat break down his neck as they turned and left the station.

"Don't worry about her, Rupert she is all talk and no action." Said Caitlyn.

Rupert smiled but was unconvinced. That was not what he thought when he heard of Vi. To his knowledge she was no talk all action just wanting to beat someone's face in.

Thanks for the flowers Rupert." Lux said hugging him.

"Heh, no problem, where are we off to know?" Rupert asked.

"The Demacian embassy to go inform them of what we saw." Said Caitlyn as the four of them continued to walk towards the center of town.

* * *

"Sir, Sir."

"Yes, what is it?"

The man in the purple cloaked walked into the room.

"We have him sir, would you like to bring him in."

The man in the chair looked up at who just walked in.

"Talon, you've done a great job let me see him alone."

Talon nodded before walking out of the room, shortly after the door opened again but this time a ghostly looking man walked in.

"Haha, we meet again shall I say." Came the man in the chair.

"And what an honor I must say," Said the ghost "Commander Norwood now is it?"

The commander laughed again at the ghost.

"No need for formalities, you give me too much credit."

The ghost just stood there waiting for his next move.

"You know how long I have been looking for you?" Commander Norwood said "But now that I have you my plans can go forth as planned."

"I think you may be disappointed, I am only a messenger."

"That may be so, but you know where I might find my true target." Replied the commander.

"That is very true but I will not be disclosing that information." Said the ghost

"You obviously underestimate my ways of making you talk."

"You underestimate my ways and my loyalty. You will not get me to talk."

Commander Norwood, looked angry.

"Take him back to his cell, and don't let him escape under any circumstances."

Talon walked back in and took the ghost out of the room. The commander spun his chair around facing his large window and had a big smile on his face.

"Now we can start doing so real work."

* * *

The four of them were walking up the steps of the embassy. It was a large building with blue and gold banners all over the perimeter. Royal guard stood watch around the entrance. The front had two statues of two kings facing outwards. As they

Came to the front door it slowly opened allowing them to enter.

The inside looked almost like a palace. It had a red carpet going straight down the middle of the room. Large circular columns were on either side, as well as a large throne was at the far end of the room. Guards wandered all over the palace keeping watch.

The four continued to walk towards the throne. Rupert noticed beside the throne, stood a girl, wearing blue and gold armor. She had a golden helmet covering her hair, and a large blue bird sitting on her forearm.

"QUINN!" Lux squealed, as she ran up towards the girl.

"SQUAAWK!" came from the bird.

Lux hugged Quinn and the blue bird. Quinn looked a little flustered.

"Lady Luxanna, what a wonderful surprise what brings you here?" Said Quinn

The three others walked up to Quinn as well greeting her.

"Actually Quinn, I wish this was on better terms but we must speak with you in private." said Caitlyn.

"Oh of course, this way." Said Quinn, who lead them to a private door behind the throne.

Ahri and Lux walked in, however as Rupert tried to walk in Quinn stopped him.

"I'm sorry, I don't know who you are, but no commoners are allowed in here."

"We won't be long." Said Caitlyn, as they closed the door leaving Rupert by himself.

Rupert looked around the room trying to see what he should do while he waited. He started wandering around looking at the interior design. He noticed an old man who was looking at him, was on the second floor on a balcony. Rupert thought nothing of it and continued looking at intricate details of the room. Rupert then turned around and screamed

"Ahhhhhh."

He was looking right into the face of the old man. It had been less than 3 seconds how did he get down here so fast. The old man has a long white beard, and long white hair. He was wearing a bluish robe. Minus the hair he could be a monk. He also had what appeared to be a large clock strapped to his back.

"You know who I am do you not?" said the old man.

"I think so, Zilean right?" Rupert said.

"Then come with me." Zilean said leading Rupert upstairs to a room.

The room was relatively small with two chairs in it. It had a window but the entire room was full of clocks, all different kinds of clock, from small alarm clocks to grandfather clocks.

Rupert took a seat on one of the chairs as Zilean followed suit.

"Do you know who you are?" Asked Zilean.

"Uh, ya, do you know who I am?"

"I do not think you know who you are or at least know very little about yourself. Zilean Said.

Rupert found that hard to believe, who was this old man to tell me who I am he has seen me for five minutes and he is already expert.

"Let me explain myself," Started Zilean "You know me as Zilean, the keeper of time, but I am more than that. I can see into the past and future and I see your past."

Rupert was looking at the old man unconvinced. There was no way this guy knew me, he may be able to control himself but not others.

"You are not from here, you come from a planet called Earth. You were transported to this place by a ghost and are now stuck here indefinitely."

"How did you know that, can you send me back home?" asked Rupert hoping, but doubting.

"Negative, you need someone much more powerful than I to travel back to your own world. As to how I know, I have seen the same thing before all too recently." Replied Zilean.

"Someone else here is from Earth, who are they?" Rupert asked. 'Maybe we could help each other get back' he thought.

"Someone with far darker and deadlier plans than you." Came Zilean "He has already come here and started to take control of this world. He plans to rule this world and bring it to its knees.

Rupert was finding all of this shocking and hard to believe. Someone from Earth coming here, able to rule the world how was this possible.

"How is he going to do that, I don't mean to sound doubtful, but people from Earth aren't known for being overly powerful?" Rupert said.

"You talk ill fully about your own kind do not be so certain. As for how he wishes to accomplish this, he plans on using the technology from Earth to destroy this world and enslave it.

Rupert was confused, what technology did Earth possess that could destroy Runeterra.

"But how, Runeterra is very strong with mighty warriors."

"Yes Runeterra, might have the scent of magic all around, but Earth has the smell of gun powder. They hold many deadly weapons I'm sure many warmongers here would only dream of owning. This may be why some of the nations have tried to ally with him in order to wipe out opposing factions.

"Why me, I'm not anyone special I hold no power of my own." Rupert said, questioning why he would have been chosen.

"Do not count yourself out quite yet, you hold a true power that even you are unfamiliar with, you must learn to find this power and use it to stop the one who wishes us all dead. I suggest you start your search by talking with the Kinkou clan deep in the mountains to the north of Ionia there you will meet Shen he will know what you must do. Now go master North, our time runs short.

Rupert felt a shiver on his back, he hadn't been called that in a long time. Normally people would only address him like that if he was in trouble, and maybe he was.

"Tell me, who is the person doing this." Rupert asked.

"His name," said Zilean. "Is Devin Norwood."

 **Authors Notes: Heyyy hoped you enjoyed, so the whole dialog with Zilean was me just trying to push the story forward so that it could start to take off. The story has been kinda unknown until this point and there has not been a real direction so if it felt rushed, I just felt like we needed to move on a little faster. Remember please write a review, if you think this story sucks tell me if you love it also tell me. I love criticism as I have no idea what you guys like or dislike unless you tell me. See ya next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Notes: Hey everyone I'm back with another chapter. Looks like people like the story so far so I'm very happy. Also you all want a harem/Lemon, plus I haven't seen all that many as of recently so keep in mind that one will be coming down the pipe line. Now on to a more serious note, I have noticed that I haven't really done a good job at developing the three girls as character (Minus a little bit of Caitlyn). My original plan was that each one of them was struggling through some obstacle. This is still the case but I wouldn't blame you if you had no idea what each was struggling with. I'm going to work on this much more but I am going to give a brief background of Caitlyn. I'll keep the other two girls secret for now but if you can figure it out write me. Caitlyn is struggling with her role and duty as an officer. She lacks confidence and constantly doubts herself. (Possibly due to her past *hint, hint) She has found Rupert and is starting to gain some of her confidence back, and that is all I will say now. Anyway this has been way to long on to the chapter.**

"Amazing, not a scratch you say, and black marks?" Quinn said questioning Caitlyn.

"Exactly as you said." Caitlyn replied.

Quinn looked puzzled. She had never heard of such a power, but she had no reason to doubt these three. She was friends with them and if they saw it she had no chose but to believe them.

"I will send guard to check on it right away." She said.

Caitlyn looked troubled now. She faced away from Quinn and looked back at the door they had entered through.

"Quinn there is a another reason why we are here." Caitlyn said "Captain Norwood, he is coming here, we were sent to tell you to prepare."

Quinn looked shocked and covered her mouth with her hand. She started pacing back and forth speaking to herself.

"Oh dear, this isn't good. Last time he arrived here there was a huge uproar and we were left cleaning up for weeks." Quinn replied "Did he tell you why he is coming?"

The three girls shook their heads. They started to exit the room each one looked a lot worse than when they went in. There was a scent of melancholy in the air as they left the room.

"It took a month to prepare the last time he came, and I can safely say he will be arriving sooner than that." Quinn said to herself.

As they walked back to the large throne, they saw Rupert walking down the balcony followed shortly behind was Zilean. Rupert didn't look in much better shape than the girls. He slowly approached the four of them.

"Hey how was your girl chat?" Rupert said trying to sound cheery.

Quinn flashed him a look that was only comparable to how someone looked when their dog died. Rupert's smile soon vanished and didn't press for any more information.

"Quinn." Zilean said putting his hands on Rupert's shoulders. "This is the one I have talked about."

Quinn's sad expression changed, leaving her mouth agape. She stood still staring at Zilean dumbfounded. Ahri, Lux and Caitlyn were in the dark and completely confused at what was happening.

"Are you sure?" Quinn asked.

Zilean nodded his head. Quinn now had an expression of both excitement and shock. The other girls were still completely confused at what the sudden excitement was about.

"What is going on?" Lux said, trying to get answers.

"Apparently," Rupert started "I am some kinda chosen one, who was sent here to stop some evil guy."

The three girls looked at him with shock, not believing what he said could be true. However, Ahri started to laugh, which in turn caused the others to laugh as well.

"I'm sorry Rupert." Lux said giggling "I don't mean to be rude, but you being the chosen one."

"You girls are blinded by the worldly things and are therefore unable to see what lies beneath." Zilean said.

The three girls looked at Zilean not understanding what he was going on about.

"You are too focused on Rupert's appearance that you miss the true strength that is within him."

"He's right." Said Quinn "As much as I find it hard to believe, I do not doubt Zilean's knowledge. If he says this is the chosen one then he is, which means that he has a hidden strength that outmatches all of us."

Ahri, Lux and Caitlyn looked at Rupert again. They were unable to tell that he possessed any power. He looked normal, but as they all knew from their time at the league, looks can be deceiving.

"Well I may want that to be true, I cannot imagine I have any power, I've never done anything spectacular." Rupert said still doubting himself. "But if you really have this much faith in me I will go where you tell me to."

"Go, where are you going, we only just arrived?" Caitlyn said looking panicked that Rupert might be leaving them.

"He must travel to Ionia and seek out Shen for his training to control his powers." Zilean said "And he must leave as soon as possible without any delays."

The three girl's faces looked straight at the floor, realizing that this was the time they would say goodbye. Caitlyn was especially distraught, she had known that when they arrived he would most likely leave them but she had tried to ignore that. She thought maybe he could stay with them but that clearly wasn't the case.

"We were told to wait here for our next order from Captain Norwood." Caitlyn said.

Rupert got startled at the mention of that name.

"He is coming here?" Rupert asked.

"Which is precisely why Rupert can't stay? If Norwood were to find out he was here, he would surely kill Rupert, and Rupert is in no state to fight right now." Zilean said.

Rupert also looked very sad at this remark. He had grown attached to the three. They each were very different, but he loved spending time with them and hanging out with them. The bond they had formed was strong even though they had only met a few days ago. He would surely miss them and hopped that he could see them again.

Quinn noticed the sadness that filled the four of them and felt a tinged of sorrow for them. She then beamed up, grinning.

"Zilean, how will Rupert get to Ionia, he doesn't know how to get there, or worse how will he defend himself, you said it yourself he is not state to fight." Quinn said.

Zilean could see through her plan effortlessly.

"Rupert doesn't and can't afford to have 'distractions.' He needs to be focused on his power." Zilean said firmly.

The three girls instantly got the hint and jumped up and stood by Rupert.

"We can defend him, we've been doing it thus far." Lux said.

"I am the expert when it comes to Ionia, we can guide him to where he needs to go." Said Ahri.

Quinn clapped her hands together and smiled, Zilean looked at them unconvinced that this was a good idea.

"That's a great idea, you can go with Rupert. I will tell Captain Norwood that I sent you Ionia to get in touch with karma." Quinn said, proud her plan had worked. "Don't you agree Zilean?"

Zilean sighed and walked over to the three girls pointing his finger at them.

"You are here to guide Rupert and protect him at all cost. You must be willing to give your life for him. He is the last hope for Runeterra, which means that you can't distract him in anyway."

The three girls nodded, but grinned happily that they wouldn't have to be separated from Rupert. Rupert was also happy, and relieved that he wouldn't have to do this quest alone. As much as it scared him to know that the world depended on him, it was nice to know he would have help.

"I'll go prepare your leave then, you all have to get packed and ready to go, the longer we delay the closer Captain Norwood is to us and finding out our plan." Quinn said bowing to them before dismissing them off.

* * *

Rupert stood with the girls down at the dock looking at a large boat that looked a lot like a pirate ship. It was totally made of wood, and had three masts with white sails. There was a man at the end of the dock who was letting people board the ship. However, the ship wasn't really crowded with people.

Rupert stood with a suitcase in his hand. Because he hadn't been able to bring anything from Earth, Quinn had arranged for him to be given a few sets of clothes to also help him blend in more. He also had some food in his suitcase Quinn had gotten him. Beside him Caitlyn had a small purple suitcase, Lux had a slightly larger one and Ahri had a suitcase that he was sure he could fit inside.

Quinn who was behind him tapped Rupert on the shoulder.

"Good luck, we are all counting on you."

Rupert nodded before walking towards the large ship. He walked up the ramp, He handed four tickets to the man, who nodded and allowed them to board the ship. Rupert looked out over the water. He had always liked the sea, it gave a calm and reassuring feeling to him. He turned back to Quinn and waved to her.

"Thank you, I will not forget it." He said.

"WAAAAAIT!" someone yelled.

A girl with pink hair sprinted towards the boat.

"Vi?" Caitlyn said looking at the girl on the dock.

"You come back you here that. I want you in one piece so don't do anything stupid." Vi said, as a tear slowly fell down her cheek.

Caitlyn ran down and hugged Vi in a tight embrace.

"I will, and I'll be back soon ok." Caitlyn said, waving goodbye before getting back on the boat.

The ship got ready to leave. Rupert noticed the things he once thought were sails were filling up with air looking more like pillows. On both sides of the boat a large white tube also started filling up with air, causing the ship to float.

"Ahhhhhh, what's going on?" Rupert said, grabbing a railing beside him.

The three girls looked at him puzzled.

"Haven't you ever been on a boat?" Lux asked.

"Ya, but not one that fly's." He replied.

The girls laughed before motioning to a door that led below the deck.

"Come on, we need to unpack our things." Ahri said.

Rupert ran to the door as fast as possible, avoiding to look below at the fading city that disappeared as they got higher. The girls followed him and giggled as they left the city of Piltover behind them.

* * *

A large armed force was marching along a hill with a horse drawn carriage in the middle of them. There were some soldiers on horses but most were on foot. They had black armor with red accents along it. Suddenly, they all stopped as someone got out of the carriage.

"Corporal, we will stop here, we aren't getting to Piltover today and I must talk with some people alright."

"Affirmative Captain Norwood." The solider said signalling to his troops to take a break and set up a camp.

Captain Norwood got back into the carriage smiling to his passenger.

"Well Miss Coutdeau, we can continue where we left off." Captain Norwood said.

I woman with fiery red hair scoffed at him.

"I may be helping you, but I am not your ally." Said the woman.

She had black leather clothes that did little to hide her body. Her outfit was covered in knives from her boots to her waist. She also had a long scar running right through her left eye.

"This is strictly business nothing more, nothing less." She said.

"Whatever you say." Captain Norwood replied. 'But remember that I am in charge.'

* * *

Rupert opened the door to his room. It wasn't super spacious but it was better than most people on the ship. Ahri ran in and jumped on his bed landing on her back with her arms and legs sprawled out.

"Ahhh, so cozy." She said.

"Isn't this my room? I'm pretty sure Quinn gave us all our own rooms?" Rupert asked.

"Why, you don't wanna share with me?" Ahri said, now sitting up giving Rupert a sultry look on her face.

Lux came into the room and grabbed one of Ahri's tails, yanking on it and pulling Ahri out of the room.

"Ow, ow, ow, hey you just had to ask and I'd leave." Ahri said, as she got pulled out.

Rupert now alone in his room started unpacking some of his clothes. The trip to Ionia was supposed to take at least two day if the weather was good. He looked at what Quinn had left him. All the clothes she gave him were all very similar. They were all expensive clothes that looked like royals would wear them. There was a green button up top with long sleeves and a red vest that went along with it. The pants were long and light brown that went to his calves. He also noticed that a long dark blue robe was also inside among the other clothes. It looked like it was made of felt and was soft to the touch.

Rupert decided to go check on everyone else and make sure they were settled in. He knocked on one of the doors and slowly entered. He saw Lux on her bed with her head down, she looked sad. Rupert hadn't seen Lux upset before, she was normally the upbeat and cheery girl that was always positive.

"Um, Lux is something wrong." Rupert said.

Lux quickly jumped up being startled from hearing her name. She put on a fake grin and tried sounding happy.

"Oh Rupert didn't see you there, I'm great, never better." She said.

"Are you sure, you didn't look it a few moments ago?" Rupert said, trying to pry her a little.

Lux slouched back onto the bed and sighed.

"Well no, but it doesn't involve you. I wouldn't want to bring you down too." Lux said.

Rupert went and sat down next to her. He put an arm around her shoulder. He felt a little weird, he wasn't normally the type to comfort people.

"Well it involves you, and you're here with me, and I don't like seeing people upset so what is it?" Rupert said.

Lux didn't say anything for a while. They sat in silence until Lux rested her head on Rupert's shoulder.

"Rupert," Lux said "Do you think I'm strong?"

"Of course, I saw you beat those bandits without a sweat and you weren't scared of those wolves either. You are really strong." Rupert replied.

Lux still looked upset, she sat up and looked Rupert in his eyes.

"Not in that way, I mean, do you think I'm a strong leader?" Lux said.

Rupert had to think about that question, it wasn't as easy as the first. He couldn't think of a way to answer this one. Rupert wasn't a strong leader and he didn't really know any leaders either.

"A leader is someone you can follow no matter what. Most people think that a leader had to be hard and tough, otherwise he won't get anyone to listen to him. However, leaders can also lead by example. Those kind of leaders you can gain trust in, and became friends. They can walk fearlessly into danger because they know their friends will follow them and back them up." Rupert said looking back at Lux.

"You are that kind of leader Lux. You're personality draws people to you, people trust you and they will go where ever you go. Of course you are a good leader Lux."

Lux was looking at Rupert as her eyes became red and watery. She pushed into Rupert hugging him as she rested her head on his chest.

"Thank you." She whispered softly.

Rupert put his arms around hers. He didn't know exactly what he did to make her feel this way but he was happy he helped.

"Hey, hey no tears alright, this is a happy adventure." Rupert said.

He withdrew his arms and started tickling her stomach. She started grinning, trying to resist. But he didn't let up and continued his assault. She let out small chuckles before she could no longer hold it in and broke into a fit of laughter.

"That's better, there is the Lux I remember." Rupert said, halting his attack.

Lux brushed off the last remnants of tears on her face.

"Thank you Rupert, you really are a great guy."

Rupert stood up and turned to leave her room.

'Wow' he thought 'I did not expect that.'

He went across the hall and opened the door. He stopped flat in his tracks as his eyes went wide. Ahri was in front of him with her top down letting her breasts hang out. Ahri looked up at him. He thought she would be mad but she looked like she was enjoying it.

"You know," Ahri said seductively "It's impolite not to knock before entering someone's room."

Ahri bit her bottom lip and grabbed her breasts squeezing them together. Rupert couldn't move he wanted to look away but was frozen, she was just so perfect. Her double D cups were milky white and looked soft. They moved back and forth enticing him. He had a thought of running in and grabbing a hold of one but quickly pushed the thought out.

Ahri then dropped her breasts and let them jiggle back and forth like a pendulum. He was getting hypnotised by them. Rupert took control over his mind again, and quickly forced himself to slam the door shut.

Rupert was still frozen in place unbelieving of the situation he just got in. His breathing was deep and he had already started breaking out in a sweat. Rupert couldn't deny that he had enjoyed it, but he regretted it. Rupert had never had a girlfriend and had never seen a girl's breasts. However, even though he was new to the experience he knew that Ahri had a rack that would make any girl envious.

*Crash*

Someone or something had smashed into the wall, startling Rupert and bringing him back to reality. He turned to look what it was but there was nothing there, he heard something scurry down another hall way and Rupert ran to see what it was. He turned and faced where the noise came and still saw nothing. Rupert just gave up and turned around. However, as he turned around he heard a noise again.

"SNEAKY, SNEAKY!" came an unknown voice.

As Rupert heard the voice, a potent smell filled the room. It was horrible and he covered his face with his arm. His eyes began to water and became red. His nose was burning from the smell. Suddenly, a dart shot straight at Rupert barely missing over his right shoulder. Rupert ducked down and hid behind the other corridor. Seeing three more darts launch into the wall. Rupert started to get up but as he did a rat appeared.

"OH HELLO, HAHAHAHAHA!" The rat screamed.

Rupert used his foot and kicked the rat backwards, as he ran down the hallway to escape. He turned down another hallway and ran halfway down. Rupert turned around to see the rat advancing on him quickly. Rupert went to run again but heard a snap.

He turned around and saw the rat caught in a trap.

"Looks like we caught ourselves a rat." Caitlyn said pointing her gun at the rat.

"Ow. That almost caught my tail." Said the rat.

Lux came out of her room to see what the noise was and saw Twitch caught in one of Caitlyn's traps.

"That will teach you to go assaulting people." Caitlyn said.

"Oh please I wouldn't have killed him. If I had wanted to he would have already been dead." Twitch said.

"Why are you here Twitch before I take your leg off?" Caitlyn said.

"I've come with information I can give you, for a price of course." Twitch replied.

Caitlyn didn't look impressed she went and grabbed another trap ready to set it up.

"No please, I'm helpful to you. You can use me I'm great at getting my way in tight circumstances, as well as getting out." Twitch begged.

Caitlyn still didn't look at all convinced.

"Bring me something useful, and then we will see if you're worth my time. And don't even try and weasel your way off this boat without me seeing you or I will tie you up and leave you to the wolves." Caitlyn said firmly.

Twitch nodded and showed his gratitude for her letting him go.

"Oh do not worry I will not let you down." Twitch said, as he stealthy ran down the hallway.

"You alright?" Caitlyn asked Rupert.

"Yes, I'm good, thanks again."

Rupert turned around and started walking up to the top of the ship. Today was crazy, he thought his first day was eventful but it seemed as though everyday got more and more hectic. Unfortunately, Rupert didn't think that was going to change through the rest of his trip. He looked out, making sure not to get too close to the edge and saw huge puffy white clouds. He thought back to when he was on Earth. He wondered what his friends thought had happened to him. He wondered what his parents were thinking. He hoped that he would see them again. Rupert than remembered the night he got transported what the ghost had said. "Are you ready for your life to change?" Well is sure had, if he thought his life was uneventful that night changed his thought entirely. But for the first time since he arrived, he was happy it had changed. He was ready for an adventure. As he watched the clouds roll by he was looking forward to a new chapter in his life to unfold. He was ready to be the 'so called hero.'

 **Authors Notes: Well I hope you enjoyed that chapter and as a special this time I'm going to answer some questions I got.**

 **Squadpunk 2.0 says:** _So far the story is great, though I can't help but notice that Rupert acquired the flowers but did not buy them. Isn't the point of a shop supposed to earn a living by 'selling' its wares? Other than that, everything else looks ok._

 **Ans:** Haha Nice, I love that you noticed that. I think we can assume that Rupert paid but because you pointed it out I went back and changed it. You may be surprised what I did.

 **Locke62 says** _: Hey, you need a beta reader? I'm on the busy side of things, but I like your spark._

 **Ans:** Don't worry about it, I've sort of got the hang of it now. Although writing and editing does take quite a long time for me.

 **And as for the question everyone is asking:** _WHERE IS THE BOOBS AND BUTTS, I THOUGHT THIS WAS A LEMON, OMG YOU CALL THIS M THIS ISN'T EVEN PG._

 **Ans:** Lol, it got a little more 'interesting' in this chapter. Still pretty mild I guess but don't worry I will try and get something rolling down the pipeline. Like I said earlier I want to develop the characters more. If you haven't noticed Rupert is supposed to be more timid and shy and I don't think he is the kind of character to start 'drilling' if you catch my drift.

 **Anyway if you have any more questions write them in. I can't do this every chapter but I will do it more often if I get more questions. Anyway see ya next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Notes: Hey a bit of a shorter chapter, but we get some insight with all of the characters so I felt satisfied with it. I have just learned of another story called 'In the Shadow of Legends' that that I think you would all enjoy, very interesting concept. Anyway not much else to say, leave a review if you like the chapter.**

Rupert yawned as he stretched out his arms. He opened his eyes which were crusty and his vision was blurry. He slowly sat up in his bed, wiping the sleep from his eyes. He looked at his room as a light shined through his window. The bed he had slept on wasn't the most comfortable bed, but it wasn't bad. He got up and started to get dressed. He decided that he may as well wear what Quinn had given him.

He grabbed the green shirt and red vest and through it over his head. He put his legs through the brown pants and looked at himself with the mirror in the room. He laughed a little at his reflection barely able to recognize himself. It reminded him of a preppy school uniform on Earth however, the material looked a lot more expensive. His brown shaggy hair didn't match with the outfit which reminded him that he hadn't been able to shower for a while. He would have to ask if they had utilities on the ship as he straightened his hair the best he could.

He decided to go check on Caitlyn, she had saved his butt countless times now and he wanted to thank her properly. He made his way to her door, making sure to knock due to the past experience he had.

"Caitlyn, you awake?" He called out from the hallway.

"Yes come in." She replied.

Rupert slowly opened the door and saw Caitlyn sitting on her bed. He waved before taking a seat next to her on the bed.

"Nice clothes." She said looking him up and down.

"You like them, Quinn gave them to me. I don't know how I feel about them yet." Rupert laughed.

"Needing something?" she asked.

"I just wanted to thank you for saving my ass. I haven't gotten a proper chance to say it and frankly, without you three I would have been dead."

Caitlyn looked to him and smiled.

"Don't worry about it, it's my job as an officer to keep people safe, even though we mess it up sometimes."

Rupert leaned back onto the bed and sighed.

"It's weird, back on Earth I had a few friends but only to show that I wasn't a complete loner. We hung out sometimes but we weren't super close we basically just played League of Legends. But I've been here just a few days and I feel like we have known each other for years. I guess having someone save your life can do that." Rupert said, looking at the ceiling.

Caitlyn also fell back onto the bed staring at the ceiling. She let out a breath and turned her head to Rupert.

"Rupert, you haven't told me much about yourself. I guess I'm in the same boat but how about you start?" Caitlyn asked.

Rupert thought of where to begin but as he spoke it all just came rolling out.

"Well, my name is Rupert North, and I'm 23 years old. I lived by myself in Seattle and was working as a cook. I had gone to school for 2 years but dropped out as I felt like I wasn't enjoying it." Rupert said. "In my spare time I would either walk around the city, play the guitar or play video games."

Rupert tried to think of anything important that he missed about himself, but was satisfied and looked towards Caitlyn.

"How about you, what's your life like?" Rupert asked.

"Well, I am 21, and am the sheriff of Piltover along with my deputy Vi. We have been protecting the city as well as balancing participating in the League of Legends. It's tough work but I just want to make it safer for everyone."

"Wow, don't you ever get a break from all that work?" Rupert said, shocked with how hard she must work.

Caitlyn shook her head and laughed a little.

"Nope, crime never sleeps and the League is very sporadic when they do call me in. Normally it is to deal with in fighting between the factions or if there is a dispute over land and they have to settle it on the field." She replied.

Rupert nodded his head understanding.

"Well I guess the League is a little different on Earth." Rupert said. "People all over just play it for fun and there is no dispute over land and stuff. Although, people do end up raging a lot if they lose." Rupert said chucking at the last part.

Caitlyn also laughed a little which made her feel good. Normally everything was so serious and you couldn't make a joke. Her job was so stressful and you couldn't slack off or bad things would happen. 'Which is exactly what happened back then.' she thought.

Rupert hadn't laughed in a long time too. More often than not people would yell at him, whether his boss or his friends. He was happy that things weren't so serious even though he was on a mission that was supposed to save the world. He wished he could just stay here all day but he knew he should let be Caitlyn alone.

"Well I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing." Rupert said turning to leave.

Caitlyn waved goodbye before he shut the door. He started to go back up to the deck to see if anything new was over the horizon. He climbed the stairs and pushed open the door, squinting from the bright light. It was another bright sunny day with only a few clouds in the sky.

He noticed Ahri was also on the deck looking over the ship. He started to walk over to her. He felt weird from yesterday still unable to get the image out of his mind as he looked at Ahri. He pushed it as far back into his mind trying to forget the whole ordeal.

"Hey, what's up?" Rupert called to Ahri.

Ahri turned around and saw Rupert and giggled as she saw what he was wearing. She covered her mouth with her hand as to stop herself but chuckles still made their way out of her mouth.

"Quinn picked it out for me, I'm guessing you don't like it." Rupert said.

"Quinn is good at a lot of things." Ahri laughed "But fashion is not one of them."

Rupert also laughed a bit. He continued to look at Ahri, avoiding looking at her breasts. Her tails reminding him of the clouds, so fluffy and white.

"Wanna play a game?" Ahri asked looking very excited.

Rupert gave Ahri a puzzled look.

"A game, what kind of game?" He asked.

"You have to catch me, and maybe I'll let you seen these again." Ahri said, pointed to her boobs.

Rupert's face became red again. Somehow he didn't think Ahri would let that thing go anytime soon and probably hang it over his head.

"Minus the last part, how is that a game, there is nowhere to hide?" Asked Rupert.

"Bet ya can't do it, or are you scared you'll lose." Ahri said pouting out her lips making her look unbelievable cute.

"Fine, what do we start now?" Rupert said making his way over to Ahri.

Ahri dashed past Rupert and ran towards the bow of the ship, facing Rupert and taunting him while waving him over with her tails.

Rupert ran towards her and was just about an arm's reach from her. However, she held out one of her tails by his leg tripping Rupert causing him to stumble over as she dashed away again.

If it wasn't for the railing, Rupert would have fallen off the boat and plummeted to his demise. He slowly got up and turned around Ahri was now at the stern of the boat, where the wheel would be if it had one. He ran over and climbed the stairs leading to the top deck. Ahri was facing away from him and he thought he could sneak up to her. He slowly inched closer to her, he held out his hand and grabbed one of her tails. Ahri dashed away as her tail slid between his fingers allowing her to escape.

Rupert was growing tired of this game as well as leaving him out of breath. He saw Ahri where they had originally talked and ran as fast as he could. When he thought he was close enough he jumped to try and tackle her to the ground. Ahri turned and was frightened to see Rupert barreling towards her. Within a split second she wrapped her tails around them before they rolled onto the floor.

To an observer there was a large mass of white pillows pilled on the floor as it slowly rolled to a halt. Within Ahri's tails, Rupert felt like he had just been smothered by a cloud as he rested his head on one of her tails.

"Looks like you got me." Ahri said as she giggled.

The two of them were encased in a cocoon, more comfortable than any bed Rupert had ever slept on. He hugged one of her tails to his chest as he relaxed back into the fluffy appendages.

"Hehe, enjoying yourself?" Ahri said noticing Rupert.

"They are so soft and fluffy, I've never felt something so comfortable in my life." Rupert said letting go of her tail.

Ahri giggled again. "They don't get like that by themselves, it takes me a long time to brush them, and they are a nightmare to get dry. It gets annoying sometimes when people try and grab them. It hurts you know, they are attached to me."

Ahri then released them from the tail cage and the two slowly got up. Rupert and Ahri walked over and looked out over the sky.

"Rupert," Ahri said "Does Earth have any pretty girls?"

"Not as pretty as you." Rupert said, clutching his mouth. 'Did he just say that' it had just come out without his knowing.

Ahri giggled softly pretending she didn't hear that.

"What's Earth like, it sounds amazing, are there big forests, or beautiful cities? I would love to see it for myself." Ahri asked.

Rupert laughed at her wonder about his planet. He had wished to escape his planet at times and wished he could be somewhere else, I guess it was similar here.

"All of those things and more." Rupert said "We have forest so large it could take weeks to go through it. We have mountains so high that some planes can't get to them. Our cities are large and at night all the lights light up the entire city."

"However," Rupert said "We have a lot of fighting on my planet too. Our nations are always competing with each other and don't always get along. But other than that it's normally fine. You would fit right in Ahri, minus the whole tails, and ears and magic, actually the whole fox thing might scare people."

Ahri looked at Rupert strangely. "What do you mean they wouldn't like me?"

"Well people that knew about the League would probably like you, but most people would probably get a little frightened. We don't have any people with interesting features, everyone basically looks like me except sometimes skin colour changes. If people saw a half human half fox they would probably get scared." Replied Rupert.

Rupert turned and looked at Ahri

"You were a fox before right that must be kinda weird?"

"Ya it was horrible." Ahri said facing Rupert using her hands to emphasize her point. "As a fox, you have to sleep outside in the cold and sometimes wet. If you're hungry you have to go kill something and hope you can find it. Also lots of running, running away from wolves, running after rabbits, lots of running.

Ahri acted out what it was like.

"As a human, you are so lazy. You get to sleep inside a nice cozy bed. If you're hungry you grab it from a fridge, and things run away from you it's so great." Ahri said, grabbing Rupert's shoulders and looking like and excited school girl.

"The only down side are these stupid things." Ahri said adjusting her clothes. "Why do you humans wear these, they don't make any sense. They restrict you, you have to clean them, and I don't care who you are, they are not comfier than not wearing anything."

Rupert laughed at her remark. She had a point, they were a pain at times and I'm sure a lot of people wouldn't mind not wearing clothes.

"Privacy I guess." Rupert said.

"Privacy," Ahri said looking at Rupert and grabbing her breasts. "I don't care who sees these and I know you liked seeing them." She said with a smirk

Rupert tried to focus on looking at Ahri's eyes as best he could, but it was harder than it looked.

"You humans try and act so pure." She said "But your minds are all dirty when you see someone sexy. Take some advice from us animals, let your primal urges out. There is no sense bottling it up, we can all see through it." Ahri said as she wrapped her arms and tails around Rupert.

Rupert found it interesting what Ahri was saying. But he knew something human had that animals didn't. Ethics, humans understood consequences and what would happen in certain outcomes. Rupert knew that doing what you wanted wasn't always the right thing to do.

Lux then came walking behind them and stood next to Ahri.

"Ahem, what are you two doing?" Lux inquired.

Ahri looked at Lux and noticed a hint of jealousy in her eyes. She tried to tease her more by resting her head on Rupert's neck. Rupert who was starting to get used to Ahri's antiques was getting a little uncomfortable as Lux watched them.

"We were playing." Ahri said, smirking trying to further tease Lux.

"Hmph, well I was sent to ask if you wanted to get something to eat, there is a bar downstairs as well as other things?" Lux asked.

Rupert spoke up feeling his stomach growl at the sound of food.

"I would love to but before that, do either of you two know if there is somewhere I can shower, I haven't exactly had an opportunity for a while?"

"Yes there are change rooms on board, same floor as our rooms we will meet you at the bar its one floor down." Lux replied.

Ahri unhooked her hands from Rupert and walked with Lux down to the bar.

Rupert walked down to where Lux had directed him and saw the male change rooms. He walked in and noticed a bucket with clean towels and grabbed one. The room was quite big having around 7 showers each with walls that separated each other. He was in here by himself so he took off his clothes and stepped into the closest shower. He turned on the water as it blasted on his head.

"Ahhh, cold, cold!" He screamed and jumped from the shock of the temperature.

However, it quickly warmed up and he relaxed in the shower as he could feel the dirt wash down off his body.

Ten minutes later, he had managed to get dressed again and started down towards where the other three were presumably.

* * *

"You want me to do what?" The red head said.

"I told you, I want you to try and befriend Quinn." Captain Norwood said.

"Why the hell would I want to be friends with that bitch? I'm not doing it, I refuse to cooperate with Demacian scum." She replied.

"Katarina, you need to do this, we need information from her." Replied Captain Norwood. "There are some things I do not think they would tell me."

Katarina scoffed at his remark. "And you think they will tell me, I'm Noxian, you know, their biggest enemy."

"That is the point, a call for peace, in exchange for what she knows." He replied.

Katarina still didn't look convinced. "And what if I refuse?" She asked.

Captain Norwood signaled for the carriage to stop.

"You will not refuse, and even thinking about such would be treasonous." Captain Norwood said.

He paused for a moment letting silence fill the carriage. His troops had stopped marching and the only thing you could hear was the quiet wind in the tree's and the heavy breathing coming from Katarina.

She had become nervous, she wouldn't normally make an outburst for something he would say. But this was different it was a preposterous idea and she didn't think she had much choice but to bring light to his decision.

"Because if I ever heard you were to refuse." Captain Norwood continued. "I will have you killed right where you stand." He said behind gritted teeth.

He leaned over and started to whisper in her ear, making her even more nervous.

"Don't think about crossing me Du Couteau, you won't like the outcome, because out of 10/10 of them, it always leaves you on the floor begging for me to end your life.

Captain Norwood turned back to the carriage driver and signaled for them to start marching again. The carriage became very silent after that, not a word was shared after that. Katarina soon figured out her place and realized that he really was in charge.

 **Authors Notes: Well are you can see I've tried to do a better job at devolving the characters. I also had a little more information about Captain Norwood but that is about to ramp up in the next coming chapters. Rupert seems to be getting a lot closer to the girls as well which I'm sure many of you are happy about. Anyway make sure to review and will see you in the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone back with another chapter. I loved writing this one mostly due to what happens later in the chapter. Anyway hope you all enjoy and leave a review, makes me very happy.**

Quinn looked around at the palace noticing how fast they had managed to clean it up for Captain Norwood's arrival. It shocked her, flicking her finger along the columns checking for dust, how they had managed to make it spotless in a little more than two days.

She had also worked with Piltover, to clean up the streets and major buildings to make it look perfect. They had guards stationed all over the city making sure that it stayed that way.

However, Quinn was very nervous. It had been just about four months since his last visit and he always put her on edge. She could never figure out what he was doing, he would always be along talking with his commanders in private. She knew he had some sick schemes he wanted to accomplish and Zilean, who seemed to understand most of what was going on, always keep to himself never disclosing anything. What she did know was that Rupert who she just met was somehow part of this and it was vital that he was not discovered.

However, Quinn heard outside the large gate being opened and horses entering the city. She took a deep breath before getting the attention of the guards.

"Attention everyone, Captain Norwood will be arriving any minute now and I want you all on your best behaviour." Quinn took another deep breath looking at her soldiers. "It is also very important that none of you talk about the man who was here a few days ago to anyone."

Quinn then raised her arm up to signal her guards to attention. She took her place by the throne waiting for the army's arrival.

The door to the embassy then opened to reveal 10 guards surrounding someone in the middle of them. Quinn's soldiers raised their swords and spears in the air creating a pathway for the approaching men. Quinn stood her ground feeling very uneasy in her stomach.

The 10 guards then backed away to reveal Captain Norwood. He was wearing a stunning set of black plate armor minus a helmet. It shinned from the rays of sun coming from the windows. He clambered towards Quinn up the stairs to the throne.

"At ease soldiers." He said as all the guards lowered their weapons. "Well, well well, It's been awhile hasn't it Quinn?"

Quinn, made a small bow greeting him.

"Indeed, greeting Captain I hope you have enjoyed your welcome?" She replied still feeling uneasy about the whole circumstance.

Captain Norwood ignored the question as he looked at the throne, staring at it with awe.

"This is some nice chair." He said chuckling a little.

"That is the throne for the king of Demcia and his heirs and no one is allowed to sit on it besides him." Quinn said sounding a little more demanding in her voice.

"Hehe, of course," He replied. "I hope you don't mind if I brought some company to stay with us."

Quinn noticed a red haired girl strut towards the two of them also in black. She gulped noticing who it was.

"Quinn, Katarina will be accompanying me." Captain Norwood said.

Quinn bowed to Katarina "Greeting Miss Du Couteau."

"Hello Demacian." Katarina replied with a little sting.

"I know that our two factions are at war, so I ask that you please be respectful of our customs here." Quinn directed to Katarina.

"Don't worry about her Quinn, I will keep her on a short lease." Captain Norwood said but not before Katarina glared daggers at him. "Now, I am sure you got my message so I ask, where are my messengers?"

Quinn started to break out in a sweat. She tried to keep herself collected and calm. She couldn't tell them the truth so she had to make a believable lie.

"I assume you mean Lux, Ahri, and Caitlyn?" Quinn said, finding the right words next. "I hope you don't mind but I had an important letter to deliver and I couldn't leave my post when I heard you were arriving. The three offered to deliver it for me."

Quinn let out a breath she noticed she had been holding. She felt a little calmer her words came out more collected then she would have thought. She was satisfied and hoped Captain Norwood would be as well.

Captain Norwood's face which had been grinning soon faded. "They are not here? Where did you send them, they were given orders to wait for my arrival?"

"Zaun." Quinn blurted out. "I sent them to Zaun, we have been having problems with a curtain Zaunite causing trouble in our city, and I went to issue a letter letting them know we will not be putting up with it any longer."

"Ah, well hopefully they will return soon." Captain Norwood said as his smile returned. "Well I assume you have prepared us a room?"

Quinn nodded before pointing out which room they had prepared for him.

"Well then, I have important matters to attend, be seeing you soon Quinn." He said as he retreated to his room.

Quinn sighed, she didn't realize how nervous she had been. However, her plan had worked for now he didn't expect anything, she just didn't know how long that would last. She looked at her guards again before dismissing them back to their original duties. She needed to lie down for a bit, she had been on duty for quite some time now and her conversation with Captain Norwood had put her over the edge. She went to her own quarters to hopefully rest and lessen the stress she was under.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Captain Norwood shouted. "She just assumes she can take over and boss my messengers around, she is hiding something." He said as he paced around the room.

Katarina was lying on the bed playing with her knife in her hand, not paying attention to him.

"New plan, you have to find out what she's planning with them, I don't like the feeling I'm getting from her." He said

Katarina nodded still just spinning her knife around.

"Are you even listening to me?" He yelled as he grabbed her wrist forcefully and the knife dropped to the floor.

Katarina looked up at him his eyes were full of anger and his grip was tightening every second.

"Yes, I will find out what she is doing." She replied.

Captain Norwood let go of her wrist before slamming his fist on a nearby table.

"Nobody disobeys me, and I'm not going to allow some Demacian scout to ruin my plan." He said looking out the window over the city of Piltover. "I'm so close, and once I get what I'm looking for, not even the Gods will be able to stop me."

* * *

Quinn lay on her bed with a pillow over her face to cover up the light.

"Squaaaak!"

A blue bird was perched on the bed frame in front of Quinn.

"Don't worry about me Valor, I'm just tired, talking to him can do that to you." Quinn responded as if she could understand the bird.

Quinn was under a lot of stress right now. Not only was Captain Norwood here, but she also had to deal with Katarina, a high ranking Noxian within the embassy. Tension was going to be at an all-time high.

Valor flew beside Quinn also understanding the situation she was in and nuzzled his feathered face into Quinn's chest.

"Don't worry Valor, as long as he doesn't find out about our plan we will be able to get through this one."

Quinn then rose from her bed and went to the bathroom to run the bath. She needed to relax so to not give off any suspicious hints about what was really going on, and a hot bath would be the perfect solution. She thought about her three friends that had been here just two days earlier.

"I hope you four are safe."

* * *

Katarina who was sick of spending so long with Captain Norwood decided to walk around the city. As she walked down the streets, citizens would stare at her and whisper to each other. Katarina was used to people being frightened when they saw her and being a Noxian here meant everyone would be cautious of you.

Katarina had been to many cities around Runeterra. However, none competed with Noxious. She thought Piltover was nice with its futuristic architecture and fancy gadgets but it was no Noxious.

She continued to walk until something caught her eye. She quickly dashed into the store to see if her hunch was correct. Once she stepped inside she was taken aback by the smells that flooded her nose. She looked around and called out.

"Hello, anyone here?" She said.

Another red headed woman walked out from the darkness in the back, covered in vines.

"Katarina, is that you, what a surprise." Zyra said shocked to see a champion inside her store.

"Likewise, I didn't know you ran a store around here?" Katarina questioned.

"Yes this is my little hobby I picked up, it's nice to take a break from the League so I can look after my 'pretties.' She said, gently stroking one of her flowers that filled the room.

"Well is it normally busy here?" Katarina asked.

"Well no, but now that you mention it, the last few days have been weird." Zyra said as she fully walked out of the dark and stood in front of the counter. "I normally don't get too busy but this is the second time in a few days that I was involved in champions from the League."

Katarina looked puzzled at her comment and pushed her for more information.

"What do you mean, who else was here besides me?"

"Well, it involved Caitlyn, Lux, and Ahri." Zyra said.

"Those three were here, when, and how long ago?" Katarina asked, as she perked up hearing those names.

"Well they weren't personally here, but someone who I have never seen was in here a few days ago and bought each of them flowers." Replied Zyra.

"Really, well thank you for that information it may come in use." Katarina said turning to leave. "It was nice seeing you."

Katarina left the store and was smirking and evil grin. 'Well, I'm sure that Captain Norwood will be very pleased with this information.' She thought as she hurried back to the embassy.

* * *

The day had gone by fast for Rupert and it was getting close to diner time. So the four made their way back to the bar where they had eaten lunch. The décor was interesting to Rupert. It reminded him of what a real tavern would look like where pirates gather. It had a fake steering wheel on the wall along with other sorts of devices you would see on a ship. Pirate flags also hung over the bar area, as well a little area in the back that was reminisces of a captains quarters. There was also a billiards table, and a small stage where people that had probably drank a little too much could serenade the crowd with poorly sung songs.

The four of them took a seat at the bar table and waited for someone to take their order.

"Can I help you?" A male bartender said as he walked over to the four of them.

"Uh ya I'll have a burgar." Replied Rupert.

"Hmmm, I'm not hungry so I'll just have a 'Blue Ionian.' Said Ahri.

"Wait, we are having drinks?" Rupert asked.

"Well Duh, that's the best part." Ahri said.

The bartender wrote it down on his pad of paper and turned towards Caitlyn motioning for her to order.

"I'll have just a salad and a lemon drop martini." She replied.

Now the bartender looked at Lux as he did with Caitlyn.

"Haha, Lux are you even old enough to order alcohol?" Ahri teased.

Lux's face went red as she heard Ahri say that. "Yes I am, I'll have what she did." She said as she pointed towards Caitlyn.

The bartender went back to Rupert

"To drink sir?" he asked.

"Do you have any rum?" Rupert asked.

The bartender and a few people around them laughed a little upon hearing his comment.

"Where do you think we are?" The bartender joked.

"I'll just get a rum and coke." Rupert said.

The bartender looked at Rupert confused. "What's coke?" He asked.

"Just give me something with rum in it." Rupert finally said getting tired of being embarrassed.

The bartender nodded before turning to leave. Rupert sat there thinking while he watched the other three talking.

"I was serious, are you even old enough?" Ahri said

"Shut up." Lux said as she lightly punched Ahri in the arm.

Rupert laughed a little. Those two never really changed. He sighed and stared out the window. They were getting closer to Ionia which meant that they would have to start the long haul to find Shen. Rupert was just starting to relax finally but he understood that he wasn't on a holiday.

"Something on your mind?" Caitlyn asked.

"Just thinking about after we get off this boat." He said, without turning to look at her.

Rupert was a little scared about what would happen after they left. He knew their journey was going to get a lot more dangerous, and that if he wasn't careful he could end up being the failed chosen one. However, he was confident in the three that were with him. He felt a little weird knowing that he was being defended by these three girls but he knew they weren't people you should mess with. He wanted to also be able to fend for himself and protect them if need be. But he was going to have to accept this fact until he learned how to use his powers.

"Your drinks are ready and the food will be just a little longer." The bartender said, interrupted Rupert's thought as he placed their drink in front of them.

"Hell ya, now it's time to let lose." Ahri said as she immediately started to down her drink which was very blue in colour.

"Slow down, unless you want to end up on the floor." Caitlyn said as she took the drink out of the speedy fox's hands.

"Hehe, depends who I'm with." Ahri said.

Caitlyn just rolled her eyes as she sipped into her yellow lemony drink. Lux looked a little unsure about drinking her own as she looked to Caitlyn as if to ask for approval.

"It's fruity, don't worry you won't end up like Ahri." Caitlyn said, reassuring Lux.

Rupert's drink looked a lot like a rum and coke to him but he assumed they used just a generic soft drink as a mixer. He took a swig and could taste the carbonated taste alongside a bitter one.

"Ahhh, just what I like." He said, feeling a little better that they had the same drink he was used to on Earth.

Lux also started to drink hers as she didn't want to feel left out however, very slowly.

"Caitlyn I bet I can drink more than you." Ahri said, who was already half finished with her first.

"Ha, you do, what's the wager?" She questioned.

"The bill as well as I will buy you whatever piece of clothing you want." Ahri replied.

"Free booze, deal but I warn you I have had to compete with Vi so I'm no amateur." Caitlyn replied.

The two girls got up to take a seat closer to the bartender. Lux got out of her chair to join them.

"Can I joi-"

"Nope." Rupert interrupted her as he got her to sit back down. "You can stay here and talk with me."

Lux giggled. "Hehe that sounds like more fun anyway."

Rupert didn't want to think about what would happen to Lux if she had joined their competition. He could only imagine what was going to happen to Ahri and Caitlyn and he did not want Lux to end up like them.

"You don't need to prove yourself to fit in Lux, just because those two are doing something doesn't mean you have too." Rupert said to her as he sat next to her.

"I-I just, don't want to seem boring, or that I can't do something." She replied.

"Believe me, in ten minutes you aren't going to want to look like them." Rupert said pointing at them as they got ready to take their first shot.

Lux giggled as she watched her two friends getting ready to start.

Rupert just sighed, he wasn't a big drinker back on Earth but he saw the appeal to it. He didn't really like the idea of getting so drunk you can't walk and he didn't like seeing what his friends became after they had too much. Still he wasn't going to stop anyone that wanted to do that besides Lux, who still had only sipped a little of her own drink.

The bartender then came over and handed him and Lux their meals and they started to dig in.

Ten minutes later and many shots later, unsurprising to Rupert, Ahri and Caitlyn were basically unable to sit still in their chairs. The bartender had cut them off seeing that they were incapable of making any more reasonable decisions.

"Whhaaaaaat...w-we..a..are..aren't *burp* e-even oooon the floooooor." Ahri managed to say.

"Y-you dumb..…faaaax." Caitlyn said. "Be…betcha….can't….w-win….a game of….Bill..yards."

Lux, who had watch the entire transformation of her two friends, looked in shocked as they had turned from two normal girls into what she could only describe as bumbling zombies.

"Haha, you look happy to not be them." Rupert said. "I told you, you would look a lot better than them."

Lux giggled as she finished her salad she had been working on next to her empty cocktail glass. Rupert had managed to finish two short glasses of his drink and was half down his third.

"How come you're not like them?" Lux question, looking at his two empty glasses and coming close to a third.

"Size," Rupert said plainly. "And amount. I am feeling a little bit of it, but I'm much bigger than them and I also have had substantially less then both of them."

He finished down the last remaining contents of his final drink and looked back at Lux.

"Now, I have a few questions for you, seeing as you have all asked me numerous." Rupert said. "Ahri said you were a princess, what's that like."

Lux blushed feeling a little embarrassed. She never liked to boast about herself and she didn't want to feel special compared to others.

"Oh, it's nice as you can imagine." Lux said. "Nice big house, lots of money, servants. But can I tell you a secret." She said looking around her to see if anyone was eavesdropping.

Rupert nodded and motion for her to continue.

"I don't like it at times." She said. "I don't like feeling special, or that others are below me. I want to feel normal and prove that it's not because of my royalty that I can accomplish things."

"I'm sorry you feel that way." Rupert said.

"Don't be it's not your fault or your problem. It's kind of ridicules, even as a royal I'm complaining." Lux said, shaking her head and looking at her lap.

Rupert came up beside her, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Don't be, everyone has things they struggle with and have to overcome. I know that being a princess is not hindering you from getting done what you want. You are determined and motivated to accomplish what you want.

"You stupid faaaaax." Caitlyn yelled interrupting Rupert.

Rupert and Lux turned to see Caitlyn yelling at Ahri who had managed to knock over all the balls on the table with her tails.

"Soooooowwwwy." Ahri said pouting as her ears fell flat and she gave a pleading look to Caitlyn.

Rupert also noticed the amount of attention the two girls were drawing. Lots of the men in the room were looking at the two of them in a more sexual way. Rupert decided that it was enough and that the two girls needed to get back to their rooms.

"Come on," He said getting up from his chair and grabbing the two. "Shows over, time to go."

"Waaaaat…w-we *burb* just….st..sta…started." Caitlyn said

Ahri just pouted as the two were in no way capable of fighting off Rupert. Lux just laughed behind them as she followed them out the bar.

"Wait!" The bartender yelled. "The bill?"

Rupert and Lux looked at each other and at the two other girls.

"I'll get it." Lux said.

"I'll pay you back for it all." Rupert said, feeling a little guilty.

Lux winked as she turned to pay the bartender.

* * *

They had just taken Caitlyn back to her room and were now in front of Ahri's room.

"Ok, we are here Ahri you can sleep now." Rupert said helping guide Ahri to the door.

"T-thank….yooou…rooo…pert." Ahri said, right in Rupert's face stinking of alcohol as she playfully slapped him with her tails.

Lux, who had been teased by Ahri countless times now wanted a little revenge.

"Hey Ahri," Lux said. "Do you love Caitlyn?"

Ahri turned to face Lux. "Ooooh yaaaa."

Lux giggled at her response. "How bout Rupert?"

Rupert coughed. "Lux!"

Ahri now faced Rupert. "O-of course." She said.

Rupert's face went a deep shade of red. "Lux don't tease Ahri, she isn't in a good state." He said, without trying blush more. "Go to bed Ahri and drink lots of water."

She nodded before closing the door. Now Rupert and Lux were alone in the hallway, it wasn't super late, so most people were still in the bar.

"Rupert," Lux said sounding a little nervous. "C-can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?" He said.

Lux motioned for him to follow him. "In my room."

Rupert looked a little puzzled but followed her. They made their way into her room and closed the door. Rupert stood between her and the door as Lux started out her window.

"Rupert," lux began to say. "It's weird."

"What's weird?" Rupert said, still confused.

"Meeting you, it's been weird. I've always been told I can't do things and that I will never amount up to anything. Lux said. "Now I've met you and you have been telling me that you see me as a leader and that I can do things if I put my mind to it."

Rupert laughed a little. "I said that Lux, because I can see it in you. You can do all these things and you can accomplish your goals. I wouldn't lie to you."

Lux nodded. "I don't understand though, we just met and you already know that I can do these things?" Lux asked. "Well now I'm going to take your advice."

Lux turned around and saw Rupert smiling at her. She smiled back before pushing him on the bed. Rupert's smile quickly vanished as he looked startled.

"Lux!" Rupert yelled.

Lux got on the bed over Rupert as her head was over his.

"I'm determined to get what I want," Lux said. "And what I want is you."

 **Oh shit things just took a turn. I can hear all the screams and yells. I am a meanie and a tease but you will have to wait until next chapter to see how this will unfold. I would love to get the next one out for Valentine's day, but we will have to see alright. Now I have had a few question as well as wanted to clear something up. First I know someone is going to comment about the drinking ages in this chapter. So to make it simple, they are all of age. If you want a more in depth reason, Runeterra most defiantly has a lower drinking age than Earths. They don't have time to worry about underage drinking so they don't really care plus it's technically canon that Irelia was like 16 and she probably drinks.**

 **Squad punk 2.0 asked about how Captain Norwood scares the champions.**

 _I think I have talked about it in the earlier chapters about how an army tried to kill him but he wiped them out, and I mean him alone. So people don't want to mess with him._

 **SunsetViews: Oc x Lux first**

 _Yup, although I originally wanted to do her first anyway after you all asked for lemons. She seems very innocent and I thought it would match Rupert's personality as well._

 **Alright that's it for now, you can all prepare for the inevitable next chapter. See ya.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey I promised I would try and get this out for Valentine's Day and looks like I made it happen. This whole chapter is a lemon so if you want to skip it, story will continue in next chapter. Also this goes without saying but no kiddies alright. (Although we probably already know they won't listen.) Hope you enjoy.**

Lux pushed her face onto Rupert's, capturing his lips with hers. Rupert was taken aback by the whole situation and quickly broke the kiss.

"Lux, what are you doing?" He said, still startled.

Lux gave him a sad face as she turned away from him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I th-thought you would want to do it. I'm so dumb now look what I've done." She said as she got off of Rupert.

Rupert now sat up looking at Lux who looked like she was about to cry.

"Lux, don't put yourself down, I-I didn't know you felt that way." Rupert said trying to calm her down. "It's just…I've never done this before."

Lux wiped away a tear from her eye as she smiled a little. "Neither have I."

The two of them made a soft giggle at their realisation.

"Well, do you really want to do this?" Rupert said getting up from the bed.

Lux nodded her head.

"Well," Rupert said as he quickly embraced Lux and moved his head to her ear. "Let's start learning."

Lux laughed at the way he said it and pushed Rupert back down on the bed.

"Where were we again?" She said as she climbed back on top of Rupert.

"I think around here." Rupert said as he raised his head and met Lux's lips.

The two found each other's hands and entwined their fingers together as Lux pushed her lips further into the kiss. Rupert had never experienced this before and was totally new to it all. He allowed Lux, who seemed at least a little more experienced, to take the lead.

The kiss deepened as Lux poked her tongue at the entrance of Rupert's lips. Rupert welcomed it and began to have a war within his mouth. Their tongues swirled around battling for dominance. Rupert was surprised by how strong her tongue was and gave up the fight allowing her to wrap her tongue around his as if to suck out his energy. Her tongue explored his cavernous mouth mixing her saliva with his.

Lux moaned as she continued her assault of his mouth before finally breaking, leaving strands of saliva connecting them together.

"Hehe, I'm more than just a pretty face." She joked.

"I thought you said you were new to this?" Rupert questioned. "Doesn't seem that way."

Lux giggled. "Oh, do you want me to be submissive?" she said as she put on a cute face. "Please Rupert, be gentle with me."

Rupert felt blood instantly run to his penis as she spoke, blushing even more than when he had seen Ahri's tits.

"Hehe, submissive it is." She said, noticing Rupert's reaction.

She reached her hands up to Rupert's face and slowly started to caress it, going down to his chest and grabbing the bottom of his shirt.

"Can you help me with this?" Lux said, still trying to sound like a helpless puppy.

Rupert undid his vest throwing it to the ground and started to pull his shirt off.

"Un-uh," Lux said waving her finger at him. "Let me."

Lux slowly lifted his shirt up, allowing her face to press against his stomach and following as she removed more of his shirt. She trailed her tongue along his body and used her hands to raise his arms over his head. She pulled it over his head, throwing it to the ground while sucking at his neck and using her other hand to massage his chest.

Rupert was starting to feel really hot and beginning to sweat. Lux then moved her head so that their eyes met. Rupert stared at her ocean blue eyes and her very porcelain skin, free of blemishes, her golden locks cascading down her back. She pushed her face once again against Rupert's as she continued to massage his chest and neck.

This time Rupert was ready and quickly without hesitation darted his tongue into her mouth. Lux moaned, surprised at the action but tried to resist, pressuring her own tongue to wrestle Rupert's. However, Rupert was dominating this round and pushed back her assault as he explored her petite oral cavity. His tongue dashed across the walls of her mouth taking a taste of her essence which was sweet and addictive.

The only sounds that could be heard were the sloshing of wet lips pressing against each other and the occasional moan or grunt that escaped the two. Lux pulled away, admitting defeat this time gasping for air as her breath had been taken away.

"We learned quickly." Lux said panting.

Rupert nodded his head also trying to regain his breath from the constant assault that had taken place.

"How bout we step this up a notch?" Lux said, as a big smirk crept over her face.

Lux moved herself down onto Rupert's chest sucking his skin and leaving red marks all over it. Her hands transversely swept down his chest past his stomach resting on his groin as she lightly brushed over his bulge.

"Mhhhh." Rupert moaned, as he felt her delicate hands graze over his cock.

Lux continued to tease him, circling her hands around his groin and stroking up and down his legs. She slowly undid his pants and started to slide them down his legs, tossing them to the floor leaving Rupert in his underwear.

"This doesn't seem very fair." Rupert said, gaining a surprised look from Lux. "I'm the only one without clothes."

Lux giggled a little before sitting up and pulling off her chest piece allowing it to join the rest of Rupert's clothes.

"A little help?" Lux said turning her back to face Rupert motioning for a zipper that went down her back.

Rupert slowly pulled it down revealing her beautiful white skin down her back. Lux pulled her arms out of her jumpsuit before getting off the bed to remove the remainder of it.

Lux's leg tossed it to the side allowing Rupert to get a full view of Lux's skin. Her body was toned and silky smooth leaving no inch of fat anywhere on her body. She still had a white and pink frilly bra and panties that just added to her cuteness. Her boobs where nowhere near as large as Ahri's, but was a fair upper b cup.

Rupert looked at her stunned at how cute she really looked. He had never seen her without her traditional clothing on which covered up much of her skin. She walked over, getting back on the bed kneeling between his legs. She gave him a smirk before changing her persona and pouting at him.

"Tell me if it feels good, I want to please you Rupert." Lux said, continuing to convey a submissive attitude. "I'm yours, use me however you see fit."

Rupert was feeling incredibly hot now, he could no longer take Lux's demeanour and her teasing. He could feel his dick had stiffened to an all-time record and was struggling to keep it in the confines of his underwear. This would not be a problem as Lux's silky hands pulled his boxers down, leaving Rupert completely naked.

"Oooo, not bad." Lux said eying up his cock which was around six and a half inches.

"Shut up, you said you have never done this." Rupert said a little more irritated than he had expected.

Lux giggled at his reaction before transforming back into the more submissive her.

"Sorry master I didn't mean to anger you." Lux said more to tease Rupert.

Lux then used her delicate hands and started rubbing circles around the base of his cock. She used one hand and gripped his balls, swirling the two orbs inside. She applied pressure causing Rupert to gasp. She took a breath in, smelling Rupert's aroma, quickly gaining a craving for more. Now satisfied with the teasing she proceeded to get along with the main course.

"Ahhhh…." Rupert yelped as he felt cold hands grasp his penis and slowly run along the shaft.

Lux slowly stroked her hand up and down to the base of Rupert's cock, not wanting to rush. She brought her second hand to the base, holding his dick firmly for her next action. She brought her face closer, now being overwhelmed by the scent and almost being intoxicated by it. She stuck out her tongue and glided it from the base of his cock to his tip.

"Mmmpf…..G-good." Rupert moaned out loud.

Lux, being satisfied decided to take it up another level. She opened her mouth and took the tip into her mouth, wrapping her tongue around his shaft to suck out his essence.

"L-Luxxxx….It…feels…good."

Lux continued to suck on his tip, tasting an almost salty taste but one that was highly addictive. She moved her mouth a little farther down before releasing his dick from her mouth.

"Do you like it? Should I continue?" Lux said, looking up at Rupert.

"Y..yes…*Pant*….Don't….*Pant*….fucking…..stop." Rupert said losing hold of his normal nice personality.

Lux then caught him off guard as she slammed her mouth halfway down his dick and lifting off before repeating.

"Nnnnnnh." Rupert moaned feeling his dick being constricted by Lux's small mouth.

Rupert reached out one of his hands and grabbed Lux's tits through her bra, startling her. He started to grope her left tit, squeezing it every so often. Lux moaned with Rupert's cock in her mouth sending shivers down Rupert's back causing him to further massage her breasts.

Lux, who had gotten in a rhythm could see that Rupert's muscles were starting to tense up. She bobbed her head up and down his shaft making sure to always keep it in her mouth, making slurping noises as saliva rolled down her chin. She was enjoying his taste as pre-cum escaped his tip to which she greedily lapped up.

Rupert could feel a pressure building up in his core and was starting to tense up. He was struggling to swirl her boobs so he just tightened his grip around one.

"Lux…I-I Think…I'm about…to khhhaaa!" Rupert struggled to say.

Lux got what he meant and started to quicken her pace. She also started to stroke the base with one hand while bobbing up and down. She could feel a twitch at the tip of his cock as well as a lot more pre-cum coming out. With one final move she moved all the way off his penis before slammed her throat all the way down, bottoming out. She gagged feeling his dick stretching out her throat but forced herself to stay down.

This was all too much for Rupert. He felt Lux's tight mouth descend all the way down his member, feeling her walls tightening around it.

"I'm Cummmmming!" Rupert yelled as his whole body convulsed. He felt his dick spray a load into Lux's mouth and he continued to squeeze her breast.

Lux, who had his entire cock in her throat, felt warm squirts of cum shoot straight down her throat and filling her mouth. She was now gagging and unable to keep his dick in her mouth and released him from her mouth. His dick continued to shoot cum, painting her face with a white sheen. Lux then swallowed what was left in her mouth and loved the salty taste she got from it.

Rupert now relaxed himself falling limp on the bed. He closed his eyes taking deep breaths to try and get oxygen back in his lungs. After about a minute of him panting on the bed he sat up and looked at Lux. She was staring at him with cum all over her face and hair, dripping down her chin.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry I couldn't control myself." Rupert said, now seeing what he had just done to the poor girl.

Lux only giggled before using her fingers to clean up the spunk he had left on her face.

"Don't be." She said putting her finger in her mouth and sucking off the contents. "It tastes good, and I loved it."

"But are you alright?" Rupert said, still looking a little worried about Lux.

"I'm fine, stop worrying." She replied.

"Good," Rupert said now grinning. "Because now it's my turn."

He wrapped his arms around Lux's neck before flipping them so that now he was on top of her. Lux yelped at the sudden change but was excited for what Rupert was about to do.

"And we won't be needing this." Rupert said grabbing her bra and ripping it off.

Lux's breasts flopped out and were now hanging for Rupert to see. He grabbed them both with his hands and started to massage them in little circles.

"nhhhh…Rupert!" Lux moaned.

Her voice was so cute, it was soft and pushed Rupert even more on edge. He used his hands and started to flick the nub causing her to jump a little. Rupert then removed his hand from her right breast and got close to it, blowing cold air on the nub. Lux's back arched from the sudden sensation that tingled her back. He then latched his mouth on her tit and started to suck violently.

"Ahhhhh…harder!" Lux yelled, pushing her back further to give him more of her breasts.

Rupert continued to suck her tit while using his hand to massage the other. He gave a little bite on it, sending jolts of pain to Lux. Noticing that she hadn't told him to stop, he switched breasts now covering this one in saliva.

Lux was in a feeling of ecstasy as Rupert continued to please her breasts. She used her hands to grab Rupert's head pulling him closer and tangling her fingers through his hair. She yelped again as she felt him bite down on her tit again, causing her more pleasure than pain.

Rupert now removed himself from her boobs and moved his head up to meet hers.

"Why did you stop?" Lux said a little disappointed.

Rupert now laughed feeling a sense of power that Lux had originally had.

"Enjoying yourself?" He asked, making sure to give her no pleasure at the moment.

"Of course I am, now keep going." Lux demanded.

Rupert brought his head close to her ear causing her to shutter. "Beg." He softly whispered before getting up off the bed.

Lux looked at him like he was joking. "Come on Rupert." She said.

Rupert gave her a look that told her he was completely serious.

Lux sighed. "Fine, can you please keep going." She said half-heartedly.

Rupert didn't look at all satisfied. "I said beg." He said sounding more demanding.

Lux then put on her previous act and gave her best puppy eyed face.

"Please Rupert, come ravage my body, I'm here for only you, come and take me."

Rupert was a little shocked at what actually came out of her mouth. He couldn't imagine the sweet innocent Lux acting like that. He felt a little wicked for making her say that.

"Boy you sure are kinky." Lux said grinning again.

Rupert flashed her a smirk before descending back onto her. He took her into a passionate kiss, wrestling for dominance. As he distracted her for his true intent his fingers slowly glided down her hips before hovering above her sacred flower. With one hand he slowly pulled back her panties while his other waited for the perfect opportunity. He deepened the kiss and without warning dived one finger inside of her honeypot.

Lux moaned loudly into the kiss, feeling an intruder enter her most sacred parts. Its warm presence felt good being pressed far into her snatch. Suddenly, it withdrew from her, making her insides feel a chill as cold air entered her. This didn't last long as his digit soon slammed back into her again causing her to break the kiss to take air.

"Fwaaaaa." Lux squealed, as she was once again pounded by his finger.

Rupert pumped his finger in and out feeling her wet pussy dripping in a weird liquid. He could see Lux's eyes closing trying to cope with the amount of pleasure she was feeling. He pulled all the way out of her before thrusting back in with a second digit.

"Mmmmpf…Sooooo….tight." Lux moaned.

She had never felt so full as his fingers continued there relentless assault. She felt his thrusting stop as his fingers started to wiggle inside of her, sending a whole new wave of pleasure through her veins. However, she felt one digit slightly rub into one particular spot that caused her to fall limp on the bed as her hands gripped the sheets tightly.

Rupert now removed his fingers from her and saw that they were coated in a sticky substance. He brought them to his mouth and gave it a small lick. He was surprised with how good it tasted and shoved it into his mouth. It was sweet like honey and he had a desire for more and he knew just where to get some.

He brought his face towards her entrance and gave a lick from the bottom to the top of her pussy. Lux moaned loudly, any will power she might have had, had been shattered. Rupert than brought his face even closer to her sacred rose and stuck his tongue inside her.

"Ahhh…y-yes….more….deeper." Was about as much as Lux could say.

Rupert used two fingers to stretch her out before launching even deeper inside her. The taste was exquisite, it reminded him of strawberries. He continued to tickle her insides causing her to jump and arch her back even further. Rupert could feel her walls contracting around his tongue, now finding it harder to move around.

"Ru-rupert….I'mm..so..close.." Lux moaned.

She was feeling pure euphoria. She gripped the bed sheets even tighter causing red marks to form on her hands. Her back was arched so far forward that only he butt and shoulders were still on the bed. She could feel something trying to force her way out of her pussy. She was totally unfamiliar with this sensation, it was almost as if she had to pee. A burning feeling filled her core, as she felt the coolness of Rupert's tongue inside her. She could no longer hold it in, this pressure that was built up inside her was going to release itself.

"Ruu-Ahhhhhhh." Lux screamed.

A torrent of white fluid shot straight out of her pussy. Wave after wave of pleasure filled Lux as shots of cum flooded out, straight into Rupert's mouth and face. Lux shuddered as her euphoric feeling slowly subsided and she fell flat on the bed.

Rupert was waiting hungrily for his reward seeing Lux at her breaking point, and his hard work was rewarded. Cum sprung out from her flower allowing him to lap up all of the sweet nectar. It coated his face but he continued to pleasure her, licking her insides to draw more of her warm honey.

After she was finished with her load, Rupert sat up staring at her panting on the bed. She looked exhausted, similarly to how he had previously. Lux sat up still panting noticing that she had coated Rupert's face in cum, similarly to how he had done to her.

"Hehe, you like that." Lux said, slowly regaining her strength.

"Yup, that was pretty good." Rupert replied.

"How do I taste?" Lux asked.

"Pretty damn good if I had to admit it." Rupert said, taking some from his face and sticking it in his mouth.

"Really?" Lux said, moving over to Rupert.

She got close to Rupert's and started to lick some off his face.

"Ew gross." Rupert said pushing her away.

"You didn't mind when it was in your mouth." Lux said teasingly. "But your right, I taste amazing. Now I know I can just eat this if I'm ever out of food."

Rupert looked at her as if she should question her life decisions a little more.

"So are we done?" Rupert asked Lux.

"Done, we haven't even done the best part!" Lux said.

Lux now pushed Rupert so he was on his back and straddled his hips. She rested her hands on his chest and was about to conduct the final destination.

"Lux," Rupert said sounding a little more concerned. "Are you sure you want to do this. You're a virgin right?"

"Of course I do, I've never been more sure in my life." Lux said.

Lux then softly spoke to him, not imitating her previous submissive personality.

"Be gentle, ok."

Rupert nodded before Lux raised her hips, lining his penis underneath her vagina. She looked at him one more time before slowly descending onto him.

"Eeeeee, it hurts." Lux squealed.

"Go slowly." Rupert said reassuring her.

Lux slowed her descend, only leaving the tip inside of her. She stopped to allow her folds to adjust to the large object trying to force it out. Lux descended a little further down his shaft, just less than half was still inside her before she pulled all the way out and starting over.

Rupert had never felt such tightness, he now knew what it felt like to be constricted by a anaconda. He felt his penis reaching into her folds, he almost thought his dick would be crushed with how much pressure her inner walls were applying. He guided his hands and rested them on her hips to help keep her stable. She started to take more of his cock inside her, now a little more than half was all the way inside.

"I don't think *pant* I can get anymore in." Lux said, feeling like her insides were being ripped apart.

"Then keep it here for now." Said Rupert.

Lux held his dick inside her for what felt like a minute until if felt like her pussy wasn't going to split in half. She still felt the pain boiling up inside her but it felt more manageable. She slowly withdrew the shaft before slowly going back down on it. She got a tiny bit faster but didn't think she could go much faster than this.

"It still hurts." Lux cried to Rupert.

"It won't in a little bit, if it was always painful people wouldn't have sex would they." Rupert said as she slowly bobbed on his penis.

Lux pushed on for the hope that it would start feeling good. She started to get into a rhythm as she gyrated her hips. She could feel his penis penetrating her, and she felt a slight bit of pleasure from it. She pushed on, hopping to build up the pleasure she was receiving.

Rupert however, was feeling quite a lot of pleasure. Her walls created so much friction he wasn't sure it was possible. But he felt the heat they were making inside her and his heart started to race. He had never felt so good, everything prior to this was just a warm up for the grand finally. The abrasion between his dick and her pussy was putting him so far over the edge, he was surprised he hadn't burst already.

Lux now, felt that deep warm fire burning in her core she was feeling the pleasure inside of her as the two moaned and made love. She pressed her chest against his as she put her head in the space between his neck. She started to get faster, loving the feeling she felt. Her vagina was wet, making it easier for him to slide inside of her as she went up and down on his shaft.

"G-good…It..feeels…good." Lux said.

"Same here…don't stop." Replied Rupert.

Rupert felt the pressure building up in his balls again. He brought one hand and grabbed her breast rubbing it, and his other to her ass. He butt was smooth and felt good as he stoked it. He brought her closer into him as he reached his head up to engage her in another kiss.

Lux felt Rupert start to rub her tit and moaned a little into the kiss. She also liked him feeling up her ass as she continued to rock on his dick. She was up to a decent pace and could feel the familiar feeling that had occurred only a few minutes ago. She deepened their kiss, now even matched as both tongues did the final dance. She sped up her hips getting closer to the fantastic moment.

Rupert stopped playing with her breasts and put both hands on her hips, trying to accomplish the same goal. There was a fire inside him and he wanted to let it erupt. He could feel his muscles tensing, pushing him closer to his orgasm.

They were both now skillful at kissing as neither one of them could gain an advantage over the other. They could both felt their core's lighting up as Rupert's dick rubbed up and down Lux's Pussy.

"I'm….almost…there….mmmmmm." Lux moaned.

"So….am….I." Rupert said, feeling lux's walls start to close in on him.

Lux broke the kiss, needing every bit of air she could take. She was at an amazing pace now as her hips road Rupert. Her ass shaking behind her she tried to push deeper. Sweat was flying off of her now, she was dripping in it. She was unbelievably close now, her muscles tightened and with one last push, she bottomed out, pushing her entire pussy down onto Rupert's penis.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lux screamed louder than ever so that everyone could hear.

Cum tried to launch out of her pussy, but because of the giant dick that was in the way it coated that instead. It continued, without stopping. Lux was completely still as her whole body was rocked by the powerful orgasm. Her body didn't seem to know how to stop as more cum was shot out, dripping down the sides of her vagina as it started to leak out. Finally her orgasm cessed, allowing Lux to move her muscles again.

Rupert, nearly was pushed over the edge as Lux's orgasm constricted his dick even tighter than the first time he had push in. His dick was now hilted and he only had a few moments before he would be shooting his seed inside Lux.

"Oh, shit." He said realising the consequences that would involve.

With all his might he pulled Lux off of him, just in time before he was sent spiralling into his own orgasm.

"Gaaahhh." Rupert grunted.

He seed went flying everywhere coating everything. It latched onto Lux's thighs and her abdomen, leaving a large sticky mess. It even shot far enough to reach her breasts coating them in warm cum. Rupert's stomach and chest also got a fair amount as his penis continued to spray cum everywhere. Finally his dick was done and he let Lux sit back on his waist.

Cum was everywhere, and it dripped down Lux and Rupert. They were both completely exhausted and Lux fell onto Rupert's chest. The two didn't care about the mess they had made and instantly doused off to sleep.

 **What the fuck did I just write xD. Lol well I hope you enjoyed it. This felt really weird to write so if you don't like it well fuck you. Please leave a review so I don't feel like creepy for writing this. Also this is over 4k words and it's a lemon, so your welcome. Also have you done the Valentines day quiz for league of legends. If so tell me who you guys got i'm curious.**

 **Also I had a question from Locke62**

 _I normally read quite a few stories, and I like to leave reviews on them because of how happy it make me feel when you guys do that for me. As for recommendations for Ahri, I would love them. Ahri is my favorite fox after all._

 **That's it. Do me a favour and don't touch anyone with your hands after reading this one xD. See ya next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Notes: Hey this might be longer authors notes. First off, I think I gave a few mixed signals when it came to the last chapter. Ya it was kinda weird to write but more in a sense that I have read them and I never thought I would make them. There will be more in future chapters you can look forwards too. Also I want to ask you guys to check out "On tattered Wings." It is quite well written and it isn't getting the praise that it deserves. Anyway enjoy the chapter.**

Katarina strolled into Captain Norwood's room urgently as she noticed him and an officer talking around a table. As they noticed her enter, they rolled up a large parchment that looked like a map that had been marked up.

"Where the hell have you been?" Captain Norwood said and he motioned for his officer to leave them.

"Who cares after what I tell you." She replied. "It seems that the three girls that were here may have had a fourth."

Captain Norwood got up from his chair, taken aback from what Katarina just said.

"What are you taking about?"

"It seems that there was someone at the local florist that may be associated with them, buying them flowers no less." Katarina replied.

Captain Norwood was a little stunned from what he was hearing, but he had only one thing on his mind at the moment.

"Why don't we ask Quinn about this mystery figure?" He said with an evil grin.

* * *

Quinn finished getting dressed again after the relaxing bath she had just had. Her muscles were feeling a lot better and she was no longer as stressed. She was surprised that a little bit of hot water could go a long way in calming her back down after Captain Norwood's arrival.

She put her helmet back on and went back to her post beside the throne. She was feeling a lot more replenished as well, which would hopefully last for a while.

However, she noticed Captain Norwood descending down the flight of stairs that lead to his room and instantly felt a sinking feeling in her gut.

"Ah, Quinn just the person I wanted to see." Captain Norwood said. "I Have been given word that, the three you sent away were not alone."

Quinn felt a little uneasy but didn't exactly know where this conversation was going.

"No of course not, you said it yourself there was three of them and they all went together." Quinn replied.

"No, I don't think you understood what I said." Captain Norwood said, sounding more serious in his voice. "The three you sent, is actually four."

Quinn's mind started to race, sweat was forming underneath her armor and that feeling in her stomach was becoming a tidal wave of nerves. 'How did he find out, what does he know.' Entered her head.

"I'm sorry, I still don't understand. I sent three people to deliver a message, there was never a fourth." Quinn said as calmly as she could.

Captain Norwood got closer to Quinn, his face was very stern and his eyes said he didn't believe her.

"You're telling me that you have no knowledge of who this person might be?" He asked her one final time.

Quinn nodded her head for fear that her voice might blow her cover now. She could barely move a finger as she put on the best fake smile she could to try and blow off his question.

"Well," Captain Norwood said, slowing going back to his quarters. "I hope for your case Quinn, that you aren't lying because I can't stand liars."

He slowly entered his room before closing the door, to which Quinn gave out a loud breath of relief.

"How long does it take to run a bath?" She said as she quickly retreated back to her own room.

* * *

Rupert felt the sun beam through the window as he slowly started to wake up. He felt a significant pressure on his chest as he opened his eyes. He saw Lux still lying on his chest, completely bare of any clothes. He noticed that the bed was a mess with blankets on the floor and mystery stains all around them. He brought his hand up and lightly tapped Lux's shoulder.

"Hey sleepy head, its morning time." Rupert said, to which the reply was a few groans and moans.

"Mhhh, five more minutes, I don't wanna get up." Lux replied.

Rupert just laughed a little before pushing her off of him and getting up to get some clothes on. He noticed he was still sticky from last night's antiques and didn't really want to get his clothes stained.

"Why don't they have showers in the rooms?" Rupert said, disappointed.

"Because this is a boat and not a hotel." Lux said cheekily, now also getting up. "Wanna go for round two."

Rupert grabbed a blanket and his clothes to cover himself and went to the door.

"I'll pass, you should have a shower too, don't want the others knowing right." Rupert said as he proceeded to the showers.

Rupert showered fast and quickly got dressed back in his usual attire. He decided to get Lux to check on the others. They had also had an eventful night and he wanted to make sure they were ok.

He went by himself first to go check on Caitlyn. He knocked on the door and heard her on the other side getting ready herself.

"Come in." She said.

Rupert opened the door and saw Caitlyn dressed but looking a little out of it.

"Are you doing alright, you and Ahri drank a lot last night?" Rupert asked.

Caitlyn was massaging her head sitting on the edge of her bed. She looked like she had been awake for days.

"Don't remind me, that fox always gets me into trouble, I can't drink for at least a week my head is killing me." Caitlyn said still massaging her head.

"Haha, we still have to check on her, you can get mad at her yourself if you want." Rupert said walking out the door followed by Caitlyn.

He saw Lux at Ahri's door just standing outside.

"Is she alright?" Rupert asked.

"Dunno, I knocked but no answer." Lux replied.

Rupert and Caitlyn came to the door and knocked again, still no reply. They opened the door slowly so to not startle her. However, what they saw was Ahri covered in her tails snoring on her bed.

"Hahaha, how dignified she looks now." Lux said laughing at the site in front of her.

Rupert ignored her and slowly shook Ahri awake as well.

"Ahri, wakey wakey, time to get up."

Ahri slowly started to wake up. She looked similar to Caitlyn also massaging her head. However, even in this state she still looked beautiful.

"What happened last night?" Ahri asked.

"You and Caitlyn took shots and nearly caused a huge scene in your game of pool." Rupert said.

Ahri and Caitlyn both laughed a little.

"Hehe, oh ya but that was sure fun?" Caitlyn said.

"How was your sleep?" Lux asked the two of them.

"It was really good except there was this noise that didn't stop last night did you hear it Caitlyn?" Ahri said.

"Oh ya, very loud and it wouldn't shut up, how did it sound like Ahri?" Caitlyn said, covering her mouth a little from laughing.

"Ahhhhh….Lux…Rupert…..Ahhhhhhhh…" Ahri moaned, imitated the two.

Rupert and Lux both froze and their faces went the same colour as a bright tomato. They both looked at each other and realized that their friends knew exactly what had happened last night.

Ahri and Caitlyn began laughing, going into a fit. They couldn't stop from the embarrassed faces Lux and Rupert had.

"Hehe, our little Lux is growing up." Ahri teased.

Lux just put her face into her hands. "Can we talk about something else?"

"Likewise." Rupert said.

"Nope." The other two said in unison.

"I wanna know what it was like? It was your first time right Lux? Ooo describe the whole thing word, for word." Ahri said, very energetically for someone who was supposed to have a hangover.

Suddenly a large horn signalled from the top of the boat startling all of them.

"Wow we arrived, ok bye." Rupert said, as he and Lux dashed out of the room.

Rupert was thankful for the horn and quickly dashed up to the deck to finally see the shores of Ionia. He got onto the highest part of the deck and stared out over the horizon. It was amazing.

Piltover had been a large city with technology, well Ionia was the opposite. It looked like a huge forest lay in front of them with towering trees. It was full of different colours ranging from orange to red to green to pink. He could see a large mountain in the distance that looked like it had raging waterfalls. Near where the boat was landing was a small harbour of sorts. However it was nothing like Piltover. This one was small and the buildings were also small which looked like they had spiritual designs on them.

Rupert was excited to find out more about this beautiful island, but knew it had to come second to his real mission for being here.

"It sure is pretty." Lux said coming next to him.

Rupert nodded. "They found out about us."

"Don't worry about it, they were bound to find out eventually." Lux said reassuringly.

"You're right, I guess I got to get packed and ready to go." Rupert said as he left Lux to go back to his room.

Ahri and Caitlyn joined Lux on the deck looking at their destination. However, a foul odor filled the air as a rat appeared in from of them.

"I did it, I have your information." Twitch said holding up a paper.

Caitlyn took the paper and read the title.

"Captain Norwood arrives in Piltover. What is so special about this we already knew this." She said questioning Twitch.

"Not that article, the bottom one." Twitch said pointing to the paper.

"Unknown figure appears and vanishes. What is so special about that, you do the same thing." Caitlyn said unconvinced that Twitch had done anything spectacular.

"Read the whole article and see if it sounds better."

Caitlyn flipped through the paper until she found the story.

"Have you ever wanted to make yourself disappear like a magician, how about teleport? A strange sighting of a bright flash of white followed by an unknown white ghost has been a phenomenon around Runeterra." Caitlyn read.

"Where did you get this?" She asked twitch.

"Duh it's the paper, where can't you get it." He replied. "Now can I join you, I did good right?"

Caitlyn read over it again doubling checking it.

"This is what happened to Rupert didn't it?" Caitlyn said.

The two other girls nodded.

"Well good job Twitch. But you still can't come with us." Caitlyn said handing him back the paper.

"What why?"

"We already have a mission we are doing. I suggest if you want to be helpful you continue to gather more information, we will meet again I am sure." Caitlyn said, noticing Rupert returning with a bag in his hand.

"Are we ready to go?" Rupert said walking over to them.

"We are." Caitlyn replied noticing that the boat had come to a stop at the dock now.

"Yippie." Lux said as she ran down the ramp too fast for anyone to catch her.

Ahri started lugging her huge suit case down the ramp with quite a lot of struggle.

"You seriously going to take all that?" Caitlyn said.

"Of course, it's all my clothes I need. This will barely keep me going for a week." Ahri replied.

"Well I'm not waiting for you when you slow us down, so if you want some advice I would advise leaving it behind." She replied.

"But, my clothes." Ahri whimpered.

"I'll buy you new clothes." Caitlyn said. "Same with you Rupert even that small bag is really not going to come in handy. I know Quinn meant well, but we really don't need it."

Rupert understood and left his bag behind, Ahri however was a little more sad that she was going without it but in the end left it.

The three of them caught up with Lux and looked at the forest they would soon have to trek through.

"So where are we going?" Rupert said.

"The big mountain is where Shen and his clan reside. We have to get to the top." Ahri said.

"Well, we got a long way better get a move on." Caitlyn said as they pushed onward.

* * *

Captain Norwood stood in the middle of his room thinking about his next action.

"She isn't telling us something that I know for sure. Captain Norwood said to himself. "The only question is who this fourth figure is and why is he important.

"What if he isn't important and he was just some weirdo that bought a bunch of lousy flowers." Katarina said.

Captain Norwood shook his head. "Then why didn't Quinn just say so, no she is uncomfortable about me staying here, she knows something."

"Then just send people after them if this is so important to you." Katarina said as she sat on a chair looking out the window.

"If she lied about this, there is no doubt she lied about where they went. But perhaps I need to send scouts out to find them."

They were interrupted as a knock came on the door.

"It's officer Warden." A voice said on the other side of the door.

"Katarina please leave us for now." He said. "I have an urgent meeting."

Katarina just shrugged, somewhat thankful that she could get some more time by herself as she exited the room.

The officer came back in and sat down at a small table before unrolling the same parchment that was in here earlier. The parchment was a map of all of Runeterra showing the cities and land marks on the map. However, it also had things written on it that were not part of the map.

"Captain, I think we have an idea of the kind of power we are dealing with here." The officer said. "If we could harness the power here, I'm positive we would have enough energy."

"Don't get ahead of yourself Officer, this won't be enough we need one of the artifacts that I have been looking for to even think about opening a portal. But don't worry, I will need the power here too, we didn't come here for nothing. Captain Norwood said.

"Everything is coming along fine, at least it was until this unknown figure showed up and seems to have spooked everyone here. Does he think himself powerful, well he won't be once I start getting things back under control." Captain Norwood said.

"Captain I may have some interesting news, apparently there was an air ship that left here a few days ago heading to Ionia, it was the last air ship to leave and was relatively close to the time your messengers would have left."

Captain Norwood put on an evil grin. "Officer Warden, you have been very helpful take the rest of the week off you have deserved it. You are dismissed, when you leave send word to send my best soldiers to Ionia. Tell them to retrieve a sheriff, fox, and princess, anyone else with them is to be killed on spot.

"Understood sir!" Officer Warden said, saluting before exiting the room.

Captain Norwood looked out the window before smirking to himself. "Whoever you are, you stand no chance against me."

* * *

Rupert and his gang had been walking through the forest now for a while and it was starting to get dark. The road was getting narrower and it was hard to see where they were actually going. Rupert wasn't sure how anyone knew if they were going the right way, but he didn't want to argue.

Lux and Caitlyn also looked a little sceptical about where they were going. The road had become a lot harder now, it was no longer smooth and had roots sticking out. Some might argue that they were no longer on a road at all.

Ahri however, loved every second of it. She was humming to herself and skipping like she had taken this path every day.

"Do we know where we are going?" Lux spoke up, feeling a little scared that they were deep in the forest now.

"Of course we do, we are going to the mountain." Ahri replied, as if this was the most normal thing in the world.

"Ya and where would that be I don't even see a mountain anymore we are so deep in this forest." Caitlyn said.

"I can find myself around these forests like the back of my h-ahhh." Ahri said as she tripped on a root causing her to fall.

"Smooth, I trust you even more now." Lux said giggling at Ahri's clumsiness.

"Well I for one think we are lost." Caitlyn said stopping to see if she could see any land marks.

Ahri rubbed her head before getting back up. "I know where we are, I used to come here all the time as a fox." She replied.

Rupert seeing that those three were going to argue for a bit, decided to take the opportunity to explore a little bit. He wandered off the trail to see if he could find where they were. Rupert loved doing walks in the forests around his house it was so serene. However, this was almost a full blown jungle compared to that.

He got pretty far into the brush stepping over bushes and undergrowth until he noticed a clearing. He got closer and noticed that it was a small pond. However, this pond had a little bridge that was covered in moss that went across it. It had been overrun with trees and intrusive plants.

Rupert went up to the pond and put his hand inside. It was cool and he splashed some on his face. He then stared down at the water and saw his reflection.

'You're not a hero.' He thought

Suddenly, he felt a slight pain in his head. He reached up to grab his forehead to try and ease the pain but it only got worse. He stared back at his reflection before it vanished and what replaced it horrified him. There was a large fire burning the city of Piltover, people were screaming and running to escape the wreckage. He saw Quinn and Vi, crying over the burned city.

The image changed again showing a large forest being burned to a crisp. Similarly it showed children and parents running away. A large city that he assumed was in Ionia was filled with dead bodies. His own voice filled his head 'You're no hero.' It repeated 'you're no hero.' It continued to play over and over in his head.

The image changed again, it showed Ahri, Lux, and Caitlyn, they were locked up in a cage with all of the other champions, they were chained and looked like they had been drained of their magic. The voice didn't stop. 'You're no hero.'

However, the most horrific image appeared. It was of Earth, his city his family they were in a burning house waiting to die. He wanted to scream but the voice in his head just continued to echo. 'You're no hero.'

"You're no hero."

Rupert jumped, the voice had changed from his own to someone else's. It mocked him and laughed at him.

"You're no hero."

"Rupert."

He clawed at his head trying to stop the voices but he couldn't. They bled out his own thoughts without ceasing.

"Rupert."

"You're no hero."

He looked back at the water and noticed a man was behind him. He had a sword and brought it to Rupert's neck.

"Rupert."

"You're no hero."

"Rupert."

The man behind him sliced his neck as he saw crimson liquid start to pour out from his neck into the water.

"You're no hero."

"RUPERT!"

Rupert jumped back as a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Rupert, what happened, what are you doing?" Ahri said looking a little confused at him.

Rupert looked around, the voice had stopped, and the images in the water had vanished. He grabbed his neck and noticed that it was still intact. He saw Ahri behind him looking a little worried at him.

"You're lucky I have a good sense of smell and hearing." Ahri giggled "Those two would never have found you."

Rupert slowly got up, still in shock from what he had seen, what he had heard. He looked around him to make sure there was no danger. Everything was the same as he arrived.

"Let's get out of here." Rupert said, not wanting to stay another second in this place.

Whatever he had seen he knew what it was. It was the reflection of what will happen if he fails. All those people he saw, all those places would be destroyed if he didn't succeed. It scared him to continue, but it scared him more if he didn't.

"Where the hell did you go?" Caitlyn and Lux asked him as he got back on the path.

"Oh, I just wanted to explore, while you guys were arguing." Rupert said, trying to sound normal.

"We weren't arguing." Lux said.

"Than what were we doing?" Ahri said proving his point. "Aren't I so helpful, I don't know what you would do without me." Ahri said grinning that she had found him.

"Alright can we start walking again?" Caitlyn asked, taking initiative and walking anyway.

However, Ahri paused, her ears twitched as they tried to hear what the noise was.

"What is it?" Lux said looking a little more panicked.

Rupert's head started to hurt again. However, this time is was a blistering pain that he couldn't handle. He fell to his knees as the voice once again filled his head with more words now.

"Failure, death, destruction, is all you will know."

The pain was getting even stronger, he cried out with pain as he hit the floor.

"Rupert!" The three girls shouted as Rupert fell to the ground.

They gathered around him, but he was out cold. Ahri's ears still twitching before they realized they were not alone. Soldiers started to gather around them with spears and swords. However, there was something strange about them, they looked as if they were dead. They were surrounded in a purple aura closing in on the four of them.

The three girls stood up forming a circle around Rupert. They were heavily outnumbered and they kept coming closer. Another figure showed themself. They were floating with the same purple aura radiating from them. They had black orbs spiralling around them.

"Hello ladies, Welcome to Ionia."

 **Authors Notes: Well hope you enjoyed it. I am not super happy with this chapter because I had to overcome some writers block and just tried to power through it. However, the next few chapters should have a lot more action because they are finally of that boat. Also thanks Locke62 for those recommendations I will defiantly check them out. Please do continue to review and also check out "On Tattered Wings" and leave a review there. Like I said he is an author lacking in reviews despite being very deserving of them. Alright see ya.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Notes: Hey I'm back with a new chapter. This chapter is a little weird. Weird in a good way but I'm happy how it turned out. Now on to some news, I was not very happy with my last chapter and it seems you guys weren't either being my worst viewed chapter by far. I'll try and improve and I think this one is much better. Also I want to shout out to 'Support Vel'koz' and his story 'Tattered Wings.' Would really appreciate if you guys gave some love over there, I think he is having a hard time getting no recognition from his story. Anyway enjoy the chapter.**

"Quinn!"

Quinn was walking around the building when she heard her voice being called and a rather angry Captain Norwood proceeding towards her.

She froze in place, and had a sickening feeling she knew what this was about. But she had to hold her ground and stand up for herself.

"Captain." Quinn said, trying to sound stern.

Captain Norwood now stood right in front of her. He was a head taller than her and he let his eyes glare down at her showing his dominance.

"You lied." He said, gritting his teeth and tensing his shoulders.

Quinn gulped. "You'll have to be more specific, I don't know what you're talking about?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about!" Captain Norwood yelled, pacing around her. "I found out about the airship leaving to Ionia. They didn't go to Zaun did they?" He asked rhetorically.

Quinn was starting to quiver and knew the game was up. She didn't know what he would do after finding out she lied. But she did know that it would be a lot worse if she cowered out now.

"Fine, you caught me." Quinn said calmly. "I sent them to Ionia for a private meeting. Nobody was supposed to know, until after they got back."

Captain Norwood looked her right in the eyes, staring her down. She could feel his malice dripping from them. His body language read that he wanted to kill her right here and now if he could. But she was getting bold and tensed her posture not giving up an inch.

"If you lied about this, what there to believe you didn't lie about how many people went. Hell forget four, maybe you sent the whole damn army to Ionia." Captain Norwood said.

Quinn now feeling pressure on her shoulders felt strength come upon her, letting her stand up to him.

"There was three and only three, I learned how to count."

"BULL SHIT!" He yelled slamming his fist on a nearby wall.

A loud noise filled the room setting off all the guards and putting them on attention, ready to defend Quinn if need be.

"And I've sent my best men to retrieve them." Captain Norwood said.

He came closer to Quinn and put his head near her ear.

"You better hope there was only three, because once my men find them the only thing left of the fourth will be his head." He whispered.

Quinn felt a shiver run down her back, both from his threat and his close proximity.

"Captain!" Quinn said sternly. "I think you've overstayed your welcome, leave the premise at once."

He looked at her offended before noticing the guards forming from behind him and scoffed.

"hmm, maybe I was wrong about you, you aren't such a push over." He said before walking towards the exit. "You'll regret lying to me Quinn, I can promise you that."

Quinn watched as he left, followed by a few guards that were also here. She felt disgusted that she had let him stay here at all. But only one thing was on her mind right now.

"I hope Rupert is alright."

* * *

Rupert was still unconscious on the floor as soldiers began to surround him. Ahri, Lux and Caitlyn were huddled around him in their best attempts to protect him, but were highly outnumbered.

The purple clothed girl walked closer to them.

"Syndra." Caitlyn said, seeing the floating sorceress. "What are you doing?"

"Nay, the question is what are you going to do?" Syndra laughed as she released the soldiers onto them.

They started to run towards them with their weapons drawn. Caitlyn was the first to strike, shooting perfect head shots one by one into them as they got closer. Lux shot out a circle detonating it, crippling large numbers of the swarm. Ahri, used her orb, knocking all the soldiers in a line before it retracted and they fell to the floor.

Syndra laughed and watched the three take on the army enjoying every second of it.

Caitlyn was on a roll, shooting soldiers as they came at her. One of them ran straight at her with his sword over his head ready to strike before getting his head blown off and collapsing next to the gun smith. Caitlyn threw out a huge line of traps in front of her as the zombie like men ran straight into them, getting caught. She lined it up and shot them all the way down the line, killing 8 in a mere 3 seconds.

Lux was slowly getting more overwhelmed. The wave of men was getting closer faster than she could kill them. She launched a snare at them, freezing a few so she could deal with the closer ones. One of the soldiers grabbed her arm and was ready to stab her with his sword.

"Ahhhh!" Lux screamed trying to pry her hand free.

She took her baton and bashed him over the head, causing him to collapse. Lux turned back to face the huge mob and noticed they were all within touching distance. She quickly pointed her baton at the mob and screamed as a large beam disintegrated the mob, leaving only a few in the back still advancing.

Ahri was having more luck than Lux. She kept firing her orb into the soldiers as it ripped through their bodies and stole some of their energy which rejuvenated Ahri. She summoned fire and launched it towards the heard of people igniting their bodies on fire. Ahri saw a solider closer than the rest and threw out her charm at him. He continued to come at Ahri but at a much slower pace and for a different reason. She ran at him much to his approval, but when she was up close she leaped up and used his face as a vault. Ahri was in the air when she summoned her fire again igniting the entire crowd as they slowly started to burn and fall to the ground.

The three girls had dispatched the large army, leaving only a handful of them left to which Caitlyn shortly ended with a few shots of her gun. They gathered closer to Rupert huffing and puffing as their eyes were set on the next target.

Syndra floated to them, fully revealing herself. Her silvery hair blew in the wind along with her black and purple attire. Her eyes were glowing purple with a large black horned headdress over her head. She was walking closer to them as she slowly clapped her hands.

"Bravo, Bravo you three aren't just for show." She smiled a wicked grin.

The three girls did not look impressed with Syndra before Caitlyn snapped at her.

"What do you want?

"I wanted a show and you delivered." Syndra said laughing before descending to the ground.

"Well then why don't we conclude this, we saved the best for last." Lux said angrily at Syndra.

"Sorry girls, I never was one to get my clothes dirty." She giggled. "But I do have some questions."

"Why would we tell you after you just assaulted us?" Caitlyn said sounding annoyed.

"Oh where are my manners." Syndra said putting on her wicked grin again. "Those men weren't meant to kill you, like I said I love a good show. But I invite you to stop by my castle for wine, company, girl chat, and whatever he's doing here?" Syndra said pointed towards Rupert.

The three girls almost forgot about Rupert who had collapsed. They glared at Syndra before she turned and waved them goodbye. The three girls then turned their focus to Rupert who was still on the ground.

"Rupert! Rupert! Are you alright, speak to us?" Lux yelled, panicked.

Caitlyn leaned down next to Rupert and checked his pulse. She looked worried before she checked if he was breathing.

"What's wrong?" Lux said as tears were starting to form on her face.

Caitlyn just shook her head before seeing if he had any bleeding or bruising over his body.

Rupert on the other hand was far from dead. His mind was being filled with the same voice from before. He was in an empty black room trying to escape. Suddenly a man in his late 30's wearing a dark grey suit appeared in front of him. He had short brown hair and a stern look on his face.

"Who are you?" Rupert called out.

"I am Devin Norwood." The voice replied.

Rupert froze as he heard the name. He walked closer so that they were only a few feet from one another.

"What are you trying to do?" Rupert asked.

Devin Norwood laughed, "What every great super villains do, I want to rule the world."

"But why?" Rupert asked.

Devin Norwood frowned. "Why don't you go find me the actual me and ask him, now excuse me but I got a lot of work to do."

The figure vanished before Rupert and his mind was slowly starting to come back to him. He could hear someone calling his name as his eyes slowly started to open.

"Rupert!" Lux yelled as she saw him start to wake up.

He sat up and rubbed his head as the voices echoed off and disappeared.

"Hey guys what's up?" Rupert said casually as he noticed the many dead bodies that surrounded them. "What happened here?"

The three girls laughed a little before Lux looked at him angrily.

"You scared us. You wander off and then when you get back you fell unconscious what happened?"

"I guess I can't say I'm fine this time." Rupert said jokingly. "I don't exactly know what happened. My head started to hurt and then voices filled my head and then I just blacked out."

"We will monitor you to make sure you are fine." Caitlyn said. "But in the mean time we have to get back to walking. It will be dark soon and I want to get as far away from here as possible."

The three others nodded before getting up to leave.

* * *

They had been walking for thirty minutes before they came to a clearing in the bush. There were remnants of a fire but other than that there were no signs of life. They were still deep in the forest but they could see the large mountain and that they had gotten a lot closer.

"Guess you're right Ahri." Caitlyn said admitting she was wrong.

Ahri just smirked before the group entered the clearing.

"Guess we are going to need to setup camp, also we are going to need food I am very hungry." Caitlyn said. "Rupert, now that you are better you can help us right?"

"Of course," Rupert replied "What do you want me to do?"

"You can help set up the tents, we got three tents so if you, Lux, and I each set up one that will be good. Ahri, can you look for food and water?" Caitlyn said.

Ahri nodded before heading back into the woods.

"Three tents?" Rupert said cautiously as Lux gave him a devious grin.

"That's all we got yes someone will have to share." Caitlyn confirmed.

Rupert slowly nodded before he went to set up his tent. He picked up a medium size stone as he got out the rods to hammer in the ground. He was nearly done when he smashed the rock into his thumb.

"Owwww!" Rupert yelled as he jumped up and wrapped his fist around it.

Lux laughed a little from his clumsiness. "Oh dear, did you hurt yourself, should I kiss it better." Lux said mockingly.

Rupert gave her a death stare but laughed unable to keep his composure.

"You two need to get a room, how about a tent?" Caitlyn said giggling.

The three started to laugh but Lux and Rupert's faces gained a tinged of red.

"All done," Rupert said finishing his tent. "It's been awhile shouldn't Ahri have returned by now?"

The other two looked at one another, agreeing with Rupert. "You can check to see if she is alright, if you can find her." Caitlyn said.

Rupert started to walk in the direction Ahri had taken when she had left. It was dark now you couldn't see 15 feet in front of you. It was very dense in the trees and Rupert was constantly tripping over rocks. He continued to go deeper wondering if this was such a good idea. He could no longer tell which way the camp was. He kept wandering trying to find some type of landmark.

Rupert stumbled across a little stream and started to follow it. Up ahead he noticed was another small little clearing. He then saw a blue orb floating lighting up the fox girl who was sitting on a log. Something was strange about Ahri, she was sitting with her head planted in her hands and her tails were not swaying back and forth like they usually do. He quickened his pace to try and get to her. Rupert saw Ahri's ears moving startling her a bit.

"I guess there is no sneaking up on you." Rupert called out to her.

Ahri jumped up from the log "Oh hi Rupert, I was just taking a little break." She said, sounding a little weird.

Rupert got closer and noticed there was water on her face and that she looked different.

"Are you ok?" Rupert asked.

Ahri smiled, wiping her face "Of course I am."

Rupert was now just a few feet from the log and noticed that her eyes were red.

"Ahri, were you crying?" Rupert asked.

Ahri's fake demeanour broke down as she sat back down onto the log. She put her face back into her hands as tears started to soak them. Rupert was shocked, He didn't think Lux was the type of person to cry and he really didn't think Ahri was. But here she was crying into her hands like a wife who just learned her husband had died.

"Ahri," Rupert said wrapping his arm around her. "What's wrong?"

"Me." Ahri said, still crying in her arms.

Rupert gave a puzzled look. "Excuse me? What does that mean?"

"I'm a monster." She replied.

Rupert giggled a little. "Well you're the best looking monster I've ever seen."

Ahri also giggle slightly in her hands before tears burst forth again.

"It's not funny." She said seriously, raising her head to look at Rupert. "I'm a monster, nobody likes me."

Rupert looked confused again. "Huh, nobody likes you. Ahri that is the most ridicules thing I've ever heard. Quinn, Lux and Caitlyn like you, most guys can't get enough of you." Rupert said. "And I think you're a pretty good little foxy." Rupert said teasingly as he rubbed one of her ears.

Ahri smiled a little from the joke but gave Rupert a sad look.

"You don't understand." Ahri sighed. "I know some people like me, but they don't really know me. Those people wouldn't like me if they knew who I really was."

Rupert looked at her to continue her story.

"When I first became a human, I had more fox traits. In order for me to become more human I had to do things to people. I used my body to attract people and then I would kill them and take their life essence.

Rupert's eyes went wide. "You did that?" He said instantly regretting it seeing Ahri start to cry again.

"See, now you hate me too." Ahri said as she tried to run away.

Rupert grabbed her waist and kept her sitting. "Ahri, nobody hates you, I think you are amazing, you saved my life."

Ahri didn't look very reassured. "Guys like me when they see me, but they are all the same. It's either for an easy hookup or they run in fear when they find out who I am."

Rupert felt sorry for Ahri, she must have had it tough. He understood that she probably has guys diving at her all day, but he didn't realize that about her past.

"Then I met you." Ahri said. "You knew who I was but you were different. You didn't throw yourself at me like everyone else does. You just saw me as a friend." Ahri said smiling.

Rupert was happy Ahri thought of him as a good friend and didn't know she felt that way about him.

However, Ahri started to cry once again. "But you didn't reciprocate my feelings. I thought that we could be together but..but…."

Rupert didn't understand what she meant. "But what Ahri?"

"But, you chose Lux instead." Ahri said, putting her head back into hands.

"What?" Rupert was completely shocked with what Ahri said. "Ahri, I didn't chose Lux, I didn't even think THAT would happen. Lux and I aren't dating or anything I don't even know what we are."

Ahri looked up. "You aren't?"

"No, Lux is…going through some hard stuff as well." Rupert said.

"So you took advantage of her." Ahri said looking a little disgusted.

"What no, she wanted to do it. I think she didn't want to be a virgin. Can we stop talking about her?" Rupert said feeling really uncomfortable talking about what happened.

Ahri giggled at his embarrassment.

"What I'm trying to say Ahri is that people love you for who you are, and those people that are scared or think you are a monster, aren't the people that matter." Rupert said.

Ahri smiled before jumping up and getting close to his face. "Do you love me?"

Rupert's face got red. "I..uhhh…don't know?" He replied.

Ahri gave a little grin. "That doesn't sound very convincing." Ahri said before she jumped into his lap.

Her mouth came onto his as she dominated the kiss. Lux and him were noobies but Ahri was a skilled artist when it came to kissing. She turned on all the right notes for him. It was not rushed as her tongue playfully danced in his mouth. It effortless battled his own tongue which was powerless to stop it from exploring his mouth. Her hands slowly drew circles around his chest as the descended down his body. They wrapped tightly around his shirt trying to pry it over his head.

Rupert broke free from the kiss, seeing that her sad expression had changed to a playful and happy one. But he couldn't do it.

"Ahri, I can't do this right now." Rupert said.

Ahri's smile faded. "Why not?"

"I'm not with Lux, but it still feels weird, like I'm betraying her. Plus we have been here long enough the others are going to get worried."

"So you don't love me, like I said." Ahri said as her ears drooped and her tails sagged.

"It's too soon, would you be happy if the roles were reversed?" Rupert asked.

Ahri's head dropped down a little. "No, but how long is too soon?" Ahri said.

"I don't know why don't you ask her?" Rupert said jokingly.

Ahri's eyes became wide as a grin beamed on her face. "Ok, race you back." She said as she broke out in a dash back to the camp. "And grab the food while you're at it."

Rupert's face once filled with a smile soon vanished as a look of horror was plastered on his face. 'Oh God what had he done.' He thought. 'Had he just set up some sort of weird love triangle with Lux and Ahri, hell throw Caitlyn in there and call it a harem. This was about to get interesting.'

 **Authors Notes: See I told you it was kinda weird. But I like weird and you guys like harems so it's a win win. Anyway work has started picking up again, but this shouldn't affect the quantity of chapters for this story. And I am in no way going to abandon this story until it is finished. But I have a few questions for you guys. First later down the line I was thinking of adding another OC. It would be a girl and I don't know if she would fit into the harem unless you guys really wanted it. Let me know if you like this idea I'm on the fence about it. Also leave suggestions or comments I love reading what you guys have to say. Alright see ya.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Notes: Hey everyone I am back with another chapter. I really didn't know where this chapter was going to go but somehow a lemon formed from it. I know you guys will be happy. Poor Rupert, didn't he listen to what Zilean said. Oh well he probably is having a lot more fun as it is. Anyway enjoy the chapter.**

Ahri came sprinting back into camp seeing the other two girls sitting around a fire.

"Lux," Ahri shouted getting her attention. "Can I have sex with Rupert?"

Lux jumped up, completely taken aback from her question. "What! No you can't."

Ahri leaned her head to the side. "Why not?"

"Because he is my boyfriend, hands off." Lux said, angrily.

Ahri giggled playfully. "He said he wasn't when we were making out in the forest."

Lux's eyes glared holes into Ahri as her temper started to boil.

"Come on Lux, girls are supposed to share stuff like clothes, makeup, hair ties."

"Not boys!" Lux yelled. "Leave Rupert alone."

Rupert walked into camp carrying what appeared to be the carcass of a rabbit. He looked very nervous as if he was expecting something to happen.

"Rupert!" Ahri and Lux said in unison.

"Uh, ya?" He replied rather hesitantly.

"Who are you picking?" Lux said, still angry.

"I uhhh have food." Rupert said changing the topic.

"Oh great I was so h-" Caitlyn tried to say.

"Don't avoid the question, tell us or we will kick your ass." Lux said angry but starting to tear up.

Rupert looked around for a way out. He thought of just bolting back into the forest but remembered that they would kick his ass and knew full well that they were capable of it. He walked over slowly with the food and lay it down by the fire before turning back to Lux and Ahri.

"I can't pick." Rupert sighed.

Lux looked hurt. "You can't pick, how hard of a decision is it? You would want that whore over me." Lux said pointing to Ahri.

"Maybe, he is using his eyes for a change. Besides I hold a lot more 'assets' than you do." Ahri said.

"Rupert, who knows how many people she's slept with. I was yours and yours alone." Lux said, as tears started to run down her face.

"We can talk about this in the morning." Rupert said firmly, realizing there was no winning at this point. "I'm going to bed."

"I'll join you." Ahri and Lux said together.

Rupert laughed a little before looking over his shoulder. "Caitlyn, someone needs to share a tent, do you mind sharing with me?"

Caitlyn blushed being at a loss of words. "I-I…sure." She replied.

Rupert walked into the tent before being followed by Caitlyn.

"hmph, Lux do you want to share a tent?" Ahri asked.

"Keep your charms to yourself fox." Lux said as she went into her own tent before zipping it up behind her.

Rupert lay down a large mat that covered the floor of the tent before laying out a sleeping bag.

"I hope this wasn't an excuse to sleep with me now." Caitlyn said, still looking very embarrassed.

"Of course not, it was to punish the other two." Rupert said laying down a second sleeping bag.

Rupert lay on his back on one of the bags feeling a little relieved to be free from the other two's bickering. He saw Caitlyn also lay down on her side in the same position.

"What do you think about it?" Rupert asked Caitlyn.

"I….don't know." Caitlyn said blushing.

She remembered what she had told the other two. It had felt like so long ago but in actual fact it was only a few days ago. She had weird feeling about him, she couldn't help it but she loved being around him.

"How are you doing Caitlyn?" Rupert asked.

"What do you mean?" Caitlyn said, being brought back to reality.

"The other two both have secrets that they struggle with. I only ran into them when they were trying to cope with them. Are you struggling with anything?" Rupert asked turning his head to face her.

She retreated back to her mind. She felt safe in her head where no one could invade. That day, so long ago replayed in her mind. She didn't want anyone to find out, she didn't want to remember it.

Caitlyn shook her head. "No, nothing."

Rupert slowly nodded. "I've never told anyone this." Rupert started to say. "But I got in a fight with my dad."

Caitlyn looked over to him, not knowing where the story was going.

"I was on Earth living with my parents." Rupert continued. "I was about sixteen when my dad got angry at me. I was doing badly in school I had just got fired from work and I had nothing going for me." Rupert said as the memory was coming back to him.

"He kicked me out of the house" Rupert said as tears were starting to form in his eyes. "I had some money from my work so I could buy food but I had nowhere to live."

"I'm sorry." Caitlyn said feeling sorry for him.

"The story doesn't end too badly, I got a new job, got my own place and finished school." Rupert said.

Caitlyn looked back up at the tent, thinking. "I'm a horrible cop."

Rupert looked at her strangely. "What are you talking about?"

"It was a 3 years ago." Caitlyn said. "I was patrolling Piltover, when I noticed something strange happening in the alleyway. I investigated it and saw someone dart around the corner."

Rupert could imagine the whole story, going down one of those many alleys he had that lead to dead ends.

"I ran after him only being able to catch a glimpse of him running down another path. But I continued to follow him. I quickly realized that I would never be able to catch him so I took to the rooftops. I got to the top and saw a man running towards the gates trying to escape. I lined up a shot and that's when it happened." Caitlyn said as she could no longer speak.

"What happened?" Rupert asked.

"I took the shot, and waited." Caitlyn said, as a tear fell down her cheek. "But a boy no older than six ran out where the man was." Caitlyn said as she cried. "I was supposed to protect the people of Piltover."

Rupert knew there was nothing he could say that could help the situation.

"Caitlyn, that must have been hard." He said as he got closer to her.

She nodded as she tried to get a hold of her emotions. "When you came, and we fought off those bandit it helped me know that I could protect people."

Rupert laughed a little. "You three have all said something a little similar, that when I showed up things changed."

Caitlyn looked a little embarrassed. "It's because they did change."

Rupert shook his head. "No, you changed, you got over the incident. You learned from that mistake and vouched that it would never happen again."

Caitlyn smiled. "Thanks, but you sell yourself short. There is a reason why those two girls are fighting over you."

"I'm flattered, but there really isn't anything great about me." Rupert said.

"I wouldn't be so sure, a guy that has three girls swooning over him."

"Th-three?" Rupert said shocked.

Caitlyn moved closer to him. "I've had feeling for you Rupert since the day you got here. Those two are only copying me."

Rupert couldn't believe he had managed to win over three different girls. His luck back on Earth was non-existent. Caitlyn moved so their faces were nearly touching.

"Wait, we are going to do this here, in a tent, with them just a few feet away?" Rupert said getting worried.

"Let them hear." Caitlyn said. "Maybe they will join us."

Rupert laughed before the distance was closed and their lips met. Rupert was starting to get the hang of this by now. It felt weird, in a span of less than 24 hours he had made out with three different girls. She bit on his lower lip causing him to yelp a little, allowing her tongue to invade.

She wasn't going to win that easily he thought as he wrestled with her tongue. They both moaned as Caitlyn got on top of Rupert straddling over his waist as her hands caressed his hair. Rupert fought back her assault as his tongue now invaded her mouth. His hands wrapped around her hips bringing her closer to him as they took a break for air.

"Weren't you new to this?" Caitlyn asked surprised at how comfortable he was.

"Lux was my first, I've just had a bit of practice." Rupert smiled.

Rupert took this break as an opportunity to change the situation grabbing her tight before rolling over so she was now on her back. He went to kiss her again but thought of a better idea. He put his face in the nook of her neck before giving her sloppy kisses across her creamy skin.

"Mmmm, Rupert you learn fast." Caitlyn said as her head leaned back.

He sucked and licked her skin and every once in a while would bite down, enticing a moan to escape her lips. He traced his mouth downwards until is rested just above her breasts, begging to be released from her dress.

Rupert remembered he was getting involved with the law now and had another great idea.

"Well, well looks like I caught an officer off guard." Rupert said, grabbing her handcuffs that were hanging from her belt. "Got to teach you what happens if you don't stay focused."

Rupert took the handcuffs and grabbed her arms raising them above her head and locking them together. He then pulled her dress down revealing her large milky breasts that flopped after being released from their prison.

"Rupert I promise to uphold the law and my duty as an officer." Caitlyn said playing along.

"Well you can start by serving me." Rupert said diving down onto her large tits.

Caitlyn moaned from the sudden move as Rupert's mouth took her right tit into his mouth. He massaged it while his tongue swirled around her peak. He pulled it taut before releasing it allowing it to bounce around like a water bed. His mouth then switch as his hands continued to massage it.

"Good…*pant*…job…*pant*." Caitlyn said as her breath became more ragged.

Rupert wanted to see more of her skin and started to undo her dress. He pulled her corset off revealing her pale skin across her stomach. She was in very good shape, probably from fighting criminals and running around all day. Next he pulled her skirt down revealing her long creamy legs, free of any blemishes. She still had purple undergarments hiding her final jewel. Rupert stopped to relish her in all of her beauty.

"Well, you can claim your prize." Caitlyn said still panting.

Rupert didn't want to give her what she wanted so easily. He started by licking all over her abdomen getting close to her nether region without giving her what she wanted. His hands crawled up her legs as they hovered over her pussy.

"S-stop teasing and start pleasing." Caitlyn moaned, being driven over the edge with anticipation.

Rupert thought he had teased her enough and spread her lower lips with his ring and index finger before plunging his middle inside her.

"Hhhhaaa." Caitlyn screamed as she began to heat up.

Rupert slowly pushed his finger deeper into her before he bottomed out. He curled his finger making her back arch and her toes curl.

"Yeeeesss, more." Caitlyn cried as he body was moving to push his fingers deeper.

Rupert brought his mouth over her clit as his tongue lightly danced across it sending jolts of pleasure rushing up her spine. Caitlyn tried to use her hands to grab something but the handcuffs prevented them from doing so. Her legs wrapped around Rupert's face pushing him further into her.

Rupert started to withdraw his finger still curled as it slid along her inner walls. He was all the way out before he forcefully thrusts the whole thing back in.

"Kyaaaa….faster….harder…" Caitlyn moaned as her body shuddered.

Rupert continued to thrust into her, increasing his pace. His tongue now licked up and down on her clit driving her mad with pleasure. Her pussy started leaking fluid allowing his finger to go even faster. He felt her inner walls tightening as they tried to suck his finger further into her tunnel. When he felt like she was just about over the edge he quickly pulled out leaving her pussy empty.

"W-why *pant* I'm sooo close." Caitlyn said trying to finish herself off, remembering her hands were cuffed.

"Naughty girl, did you think I would allow you release?" Rupert said. "You cum when I say you can."

Rupert got his face over her pussy before thrusting his tongue inside lapping up her love juices. She moaned loudly as he whole body lunged from the pleasure. His tongue snaked its way down her love tunnel coating it with saliva. Her nectar was sweet as he greedily sucked more and more as she continued to produce it out of her pussy.

"Close…So..Close…mmmmmpff." Caitlyn moaned loudly as her body went ridged.

Rupert went on an offensive and started to thrust fast into her. Once again her walls tightened around him signalling that she was close. To speed up the process his hands grabbed hold of her breasts twirling her nipples, enticing more moans from her mouth. Finally he felt she was almost there and with one final thrust he finishes her off.

"Cummmmmming." She cries as her whole body convulses and her back arches.

Rupert laps up his hard work and starts to suck her out. Cum streams out of her slit as it enters Rupert's mouth. Some jets off onto his face, hanging off of his chin. Her pleasure starts to subside as her legs release Rupert's face.

"Let's get to the main course." Caitlyn pants, still trying to get oxygen into her lungs.

Rupert got the key and unlocked her hands from the handcuffs allowing her to grab hold of Rupert, flipping them over.

"You know they belts aren't just for show." Caitlyn said undoing the numerous belts she wore.

She took a large one and wrapped it around Rupert's Chest and arms. She got down to his groin and quickly pulled off his pants and boxers revealing his hard cock. She took two more belts and used it to tie his hands behind his back as well as his legs together.

"You're rather kinky." Rupert said as he was totally restricted.

"Let's just say you're about to learn what the term police brutality really means." Caitlyn laughed.

Caitlyn straddled Rupert, her waist above his penis. She looked at him to make sure he was ready. She put her hands on his chest before dropping her hips.

"Gahhhh." Rupert yelled as Caitlyn took the entire length in one go.

Caitlyn moaned in ecstasy as she felt his dick stretch her walls, molding her to his shape. They waited a few moments before she raised her hips off of him. Cool air circled around Rupert's penis and Caitlyn felt her insides empty. She was nearly fully off of him before plunging right back down.

"Ahhhhh." She cried, feeling so much pleasure heat up inside her.

She quickened their pace slightly bouncing up and down on his cock, hilting it every time. It drove her mad as it hit pleasure sensors all over her causing her to moan like a slut. Her head was tilted back as she continued to ride him, her ass jiggling as it slammed into him.

Rupert was struggling under all of the belts. He was trying to move so he could grab something anything but was totally stuck. He watched her bounce up and down on him, seeing her breasts jiggle to her motions. His dick was a fire, ignited with pleasure every time her hips came down. They both moaned in unison as they pushed each other further.

Caitlyn saw that Rupert was struggling with his binds decided to give him a gift. She leaned down allowing one of her breasts to come close to his face. He brought his head up and started to suck passionately. He kissed all over it making her moan louder as her hips kept rocking into his.

"Mmmmm…I'm getting close." Caitlyn said as she sped up.

Rupert felt her walls tighten around his and it was only a matter of time. He felt her speeding up as her voice got louder. His dick also started to twitch inside of her as he was brought closer to his end.

Caitlyn's hips were going like a rocket as his dick continued to fill her up completely. Her back arched and her teeth gritted as she felt the tidal wave start to rise. With a last effort she took his cock out completely before slamming it down deeper than ever touching the entrance to her womb.

"I'm Cummmmm-ahhhhh." Caitlyn screamed for the second time.

Her juices poured out of her as her walls constricted the dick still inside of her. He body was stiff as waves of pleasure came over her. She couldn't say anything as her body was rocked from her climax.

Rupert felt his dick nearing his climax as Caitlyn finished with him still deep inside her. He remembered last time with Lux and struggled but was still bound by the belts.

"Caitlyn…I don't want you pregnant." He said, as he could feel his dick ready to release.

Caitlyn brought her head close to his ear before whispering.

"Finish inside me."

This sent him over the edge as he dumped load after load inside of her pussy. It filled her to the brim before it came squirting out of her slit. His dick didn't seem to want to stop as it shot constantly. Finally after numerous loads he felt exhausted and instantly fell asleep on the bed still hilted in her.

* * *

Rupert woke up with Caitlyn resting beside him with her arms wrapped around him. She was still nude as her breasts pressed up against him. He started to get up until he realized he was still tied up.

"Caitlyn, hey wake up please." He said trying to nudge her.

"mhhh, huh, what is it." She said groggily.

"I'm still tied up can you let me go."

Caitlyn laughed, remembered she had forgot to undo them. "And what would you do if I refused?" She asked smirking.

"Uhhh, nothing I can't move." He said still struggling with the belts.

She sighed before undoing his binds. "There better?"

He nodded before he got dressed.

"Caitlyn are you going to get pregnant?" Rupert asked worried.

"Don't worry Rupert, I won't." She said reassuring.

Rupert sighed a sigh of relief before putting his pants on.

"This is why I wanted a second pair of clothes." He said as he did up his pants before stepping outside.

It was still quite early, the sun just barley over the trees. He was the only one outside but knew that would be short lived. He went to sit next to the burnt out campfire to wait for the others.

He couldn't believe this was his life, three beautiful girls all trying to get in his pants. Two of which were already successful and he knew the third would be eager to get her turn. He looked at the big mountain that they were heading to and remembered why he was on this quest.

"I must stop him, for everyone in this world and my own." He whispered to himself.

He noticed Lux getting out of her tent looking rather angry and him.

"Well, I guess that answers my question." She muttered under her breath.

"Lux," Rupert said. "I didn't have much of a choice I was tied to the ground."

She just went to sit across from him by the fire.

"Lux, I don't want any more sobbing." Caitlyn said as she exited the tent. "You don't own Rupert so you don't get to control him."

Lux still didn't look happy. "I just wanted him to be with me." She said hanging her head.

"And he still can, but this isn't just about you so stop being selfish." She said walking over to them.

Ahri yawned as she got out of her tent. "Wow, you two were noisy and by you two I mean Caitlyn." She giggled. "Thanks for standing me up for Caitlyn Rupert, is she really that much better than me." She said jokingly.

Rupert laughed a little. "So is this some sort of love triangle we have going on here?" Rupert asked.

"It can be." Caitlyn said looking at Ahri.

"Ya, but I still haven't had any action yet." Ahri said sitting over by Lux.

"Lux, are you ok with this." Caitlyn asked.

"If I can still be with Rupert, fine." She said before giggling. "Let's go right now."

"If anyone is getting anything it's me." Ahri said.

"Ya, expect we still have a mission so we aren't." Caitlyn said sternly to the disappointment of the other two.

"Don't I get a say in when we have sex." Rupert said.

The three girls looked at him and in unison said. "Nope!"

Great thought Rupert, I really have gotten myself in a sticky situation, pun intended.

 **Authors Notes: Alright that is the chapter, that's two out of three that Rupert has slept with in 24 hours. Review to tell me if you guys enjoyed it, this chapter was actually fun to write. Anyway let me know what you guys what to see next. Tell me how the next lemon should go. Also let me know about me added the OC I mention in last chapter, it wouldn't be for a while but tell me if you think it would ruin it. Alright see ya.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Notes: Hey shorter chapter hope that is ok, had a little bit of writers block. Anyway I will try and come out with another chapter soon due to this one being shorter. Leave a review letting me know if the story is doing ok, let me know if you want to see anything as well.**

The group had walked for a few hours and were finally climbing the mountain to the Kinkou order. Rupert was astonished at the scenery up here. There were cherry blossoms on the path they were taking along with shrines every so often. Rupert also could see much more of Ionia from on the mountain and was still impressed with its beauty.

Rupert could see they were approaching a large temple with a courtyard in front. He couldn't see anyone but it didn't look abandoned either. However, he was getting the strangest feeling that he was being watched as they approached the front gates.

"Should we knock?" Rupert asked as they came to the door.

"No need, they already know we are here." Ahri said.

"She's right."

Rupert jumped and turned around to notice a girl in green robes that covered her midsection. She had green leg wrappings that came above her knee as well as a few pieces of armor on her arms and legs. Her face was mostly covered with a mask but her piercing brown eyes glared at the four of them.

"Wow, how did you sneak up on us?" Rupert asked.

The ninja ignored him. "I wasn't expecting visitors, explain yourself."

"We request an audience with Shen." Caitlyn said.

The green ninja seemed reluctant to let them go in. "Why should I allow you to speak with him."

"Don't worry Akali, I can sense they travelled far to get here, we shall allow them entrance."

"Shen!" The green ninja exclaimed as a new figure stood beside her.

The Figure was wearing all blue robes covering his entire body. He had much more armor than the former and his whole head was covered with a mask. The only body part you could see were his glowing blue eyes that could stare right through you.

"Shen, it is an honor to meet you." Rupert said as he bowed his head.

Shen chuckled. "No need for such formalities, welcome to the Kinkou order temple."

They walked through the doors and Rupert was amazed at the inside. The colours that filled the building were vibrant reds and yellows and greens. There was art of Ionia that cluttered the walls. Many different rooms branched off from the main room forming a maze like structure.

"Now, what is it you wanted to speak with me about?" Shen said as he turned and looked at the four.

Rupert came forward and took a deep breath. "I have come for your assistance. There is a danger that threatens all of Runeterra by someone called Devin Norwood. Zilean has told me I am the chosen one who must fight to stop it. I have come to seek you out so that I can learn to harness the powers I hold deep inside me."

Shen looked at Rupert, his expression not changing in the slightest. There was a giggle from behind Rupert.

"Hehe, This person is supposed to save the world, I don't know what we need saving from." Akali said.

Shen continued to look at Rupert. "I have felt an imbalance in the world as of recent. I have no reason to doubt you since you travelled a long distance to find me. I still have questions, come so that you may inform me of this information."

Shen started to walk into a room, motioning for Rupert to follow him. The three girls started to follow before Akali stopped them.

"He will want to be alone for this, you can join me and get me caught up."

The three girls looked a little nervous leaving Rupert alone but followed Akali nonetheless.

* * *

The four girls were inside a small room sitting around a low table.

"Can I get you some tea while we discuss?" Akali asked.

The three girls nodded before the green ninja hopped up to make a pot. They waited patiently before she returned rather quickly with a steaming pot in her hand. She poured them a glass before taking a seat next to them.

"So, where do we start? How about who that person you're travelling with?"

Caitlyn took a sip of her tea before opening her mouth. "His name is Rupert, he isn't from Runeterra he just sort of showed up. We only found out he was a hero of sorts and so we came here."

Akali nodded her head trying to piece some of the information together.

"And how is the world in danger?" She asked.

"We don't really know what is going on, only that it has something to do with Captain Norwood." Lux said. "He always seemed crocked to me, it doesn't surprise me that it's him who is behind this."

"One last question, why are you three even together?" Akali said.

The three girls looked at each other almost forgetting why they had been together.

"Captain Norwood," Caitlyn said. "He put us on a mission to find some weird artifact or something. We failed in finding it and were travelling to Piltover when we found Rupert."

Akali now understanding got up after finishing her tea. "It's late, I will show you your rooms."

She walked out the door as the three girls followed her.

* * *

"This is perfect." Captain Norwood said as he admired a large machine that was pumping numerous pistons and gears.

"This is the power station for Piltover sir." A solider said.

Captain Norwood walked around the massive room he was in. It was deep underneath the city and housed many machines that all worked to keep the city running. He was amazed at the complexity and the scale.

"Well you better get to work, I want this to be my new energy collector and we don't have time to waste." Captain Norwood said.

The solider nodded before leading a group of scientists to the control system. Captain Norwood was pleased, his plan had a few bumps in the road but was coming together faster than expected. His job in Piltover was completed and could go back to finish some unsettled business. His assassins should be arriving in Ionia soon and that would be more loose ends tied up. He walked out of the massive room to prepare for his leave and finish what he had started.

* * *

Rupert was outside in a large area, Shen was only a few feet in front of him.

"I see, so Rupert you want me show you how to harness your powers." Shen said as his back was facing Rupert.

"I don't know how else I will find out how to use my powers." Rupert said.

"Well then, let's start our lesson right now."

"Now?" Rupert questioned.

He didn't have time to react before Shen turned around and came running towards him. Rupert didn't know what to do but felt a massive pain in his stomach. He saw that Shen had been faster than expected and gave a roundhouse kick straight to his gut causing him to be spiralled backwards landing on his back.

"Gah, my stomach." Rupert groaned as he wrapped his hands around where it hurt.

Rupert struggled to make it back onto his feet but felt angry at Shen and ran at him full force. Shen stood still, emotionless waiting for Rupert to come at him. Rupert got his fists ready to jab Shen in the face but as he got close Shen sidestepped out of the way tripping Rupert so that he fell flat on his face.

"You need much training." Shen said calmly as he walked over to Rupert.

Rupert felt pain all over and sat up unable to stand. "Why did you do that?" He said annoyed.

"I wanted to find out your strength." Shen said. "You have a long way to go if you want to have any chance of saving the world."

"Heh, do I really have that much time to learn?" Rupert asked.

"No," Shen said plainly. "But remember this Rupert, only you can bring out the potential of your power. You must find something deep inside you to draw your power from and nobody can teach you that."

Shen slowly walked away back inside the temple. "Lesson is over for today." He called out before disappearing.

Rupert got onto his feet as he struggled to walk towards the temple. He walked only a few feet before he stopped sensing he was not alone.

"Hello?" He called out.

"Hello." He heard from behind him before turning around quickly.

He was met with a small purple robed person completely covered by his robe. He was short only coming to around Rupert's waist.

"Kennen, how are you?" Rupert asked.

"How do you know who I am?" Kennen said, looking with his big blue eyes.

"Don't worry about it."

Rupert started to walk away but was stopped by the small creature.

"You must remember what Shen said, find the power inside you or you will fail."

Rupert nodded. "Where do you find your strength?"

Kennen motioned for them to sit before continuing. "I get my power to prove that looks don't mean everything. People wouldn't expect me to be powerful, that give me my strength."

Rupert felt that could apply to him as well seeing as he really didn't look like the type of person with strength.

"That, and of course to bring peace and balance to the world." Kennen added.

"I don't know if I can do this Kennen, Shen just kicked my butt I don't think I really have strength. Can I really save the world?" Rupert asked.

Kennen was silent for a while. He looked as if he was meditating.

"If you think like that, we will be doomed. Your body is not the only thing that holds strength, your mind is very important as well. If you do not control your mind, people become power hungry and evil fills their head. You must learn to control both body and mind you cannot have true strength without one or the other."

Kennen got up and started to walk inside the temple leaving Rupert along. Rupert's mind was filled with what both Kennen and Shen had said. Rupert closed his eyes and he searched his mind for something he thought could give him strength. However, only one thing could come to his mind, fear.

Rupert was fearful about fighting Devin Norwood, he was fearful that he would lose his friends family and home. He was fearful that everything would become worse because of him. He didn't need to be told to know that this was holding him back. He got up to go get some rest from all the walking they had done today. He would need all the strength to start his training.

* * *

He woke up in the room he had stumbled into to get some shuteye. It was dark and quiet and he got up from the small bed and walked back outside where he had fought Shen.

The moon was out, shinning a bright white light across the courtyard as he walked across it. He couldn't hear a thing, there was no wind rushing the trees, no birds singing, only the sound of his feet on the stone.

He walked past the courtyard down a dirt path into the trees, his only light being the moon. He walked until he noticed a bridge making his way over to it. He got to the middle of the bridge and looked down at the stream filled with koi fish. Their scales reflected the moons rays causing shimmers in the water.

"You are awake."

Rupert nearly fell in the water as he turned around and saw Shen looking at him.

"Yes I'm awake and you scared me." Rupert said as he noticed his breath had sped up.

"I apologize, I only came to see if you were feeling well, it's late and people normally don't wander outside."

"I'm fine," Rupert said. "I was talking to Kennen, he was talking about being strong in body and mind. I don't mean to sound doubtful but do you really think I can harness my powers."

Shen walked closer to Rupert. "Close your eyes." He commanded.

Rupert obeyed and closed his eyes.

"Now, I want you to imagine hitting a target. Focus and strike it as hard as you can." Shen instructed.

Rupert imagined himself in a room by himself with only a dummy in front of him. He got his fists ready and punched it as hard as he could. However, the dummy barely moved and bounced back, knocking Rupert back.

Rupert laughed. "Even in my imagination I can't hit a target right."

Shen nodded his head. "Close your eyes again." To which Rupert obliged.

"Now I want you to think of someone you love."

Rupert began to imagine, he saw his family in his old house as they smiled at him. His mom and dad looked happy as Rupert felt something come over him. His vision changed as Ahri, Lux and Caitlyn filled his vision. They were all talking and laughing, Ahri and Lux teased each other and Caitlyn tried to control them.

"Now they are in danger." Shen said. "You are the only one who can save them. Bring all your strength to fight back."

Rupert saw Devin Norwood appear. He had a group of soldiers marching as they tried to take the three girls away. They fought back but there were too many of them. Devin Norwood was laughing at him as he felt something from inside him. He needed to protect them, he would protect them. He could feel energy running through his veins as it energized his body. Rupert tensed his body as his real self, lunged his fist forward as it was stopped by something grabbing him.

Rupert opened his eyes to see Shen holding his outstretched hand by the wrist. His mouth was agape as his eyes opened wide.

"That is where you will find your strength." Shen said letting go of his arm.

Rupert still looked in awe as blue flames engulfed his hand. His palm had a blue fireball in it as he twirled his wrist around looking in shock. He felt no pain from being burnt from the fire, nor did he feel any different except that he felt more power in his arm than before.

"I unleashed my power."

 **Authors Notes: Rupert found his power, well at least some of it. Hope this chapter was alright, not a lot of action because I'm trying to set up some story and I had some writers block. Anyway, leave a review tell me what you want to see, who should be the next girl Rupert gets to sleep with, what should they do? Tell me all these things and more anyway see ya.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Notes: Wow the longest chapter so far. Hey guys I wanted to apologies for some of the recent updates to the story. I have been very unhappy with how they have turned out and the reason was that I had a lack of inspiration. I thought that the story would die a horrible death getting worse and worse until people stopped liking it. However I am very proud of this chapter and I think it might be my best yet. It was a lot of fun to write and I hope you guys enjoying it.**

Rupert was walking back through the temple after finding out about his new power. He was ecstatic as well as a bit scared that he had managed to create flames within his palm. He couldn't stop thinking about how he had done it but trying to recreate it again seemed to be another story. He was staring at his hand trying to do it again to no avail. Rupert sighed, still happy he had managed to find his power decided it could wait until tomorrow.

He couldn't see very well because it was so dark but he was fairly sure he knew where he was going as he stumbled into the first room.

"Ah, sleep should come easy now." He said to no one in particular.

He closed the sliding door behind him before noticing he wasn't alone in the room.

"You're up late." A voice came from the dark.

"Hello, it's dark who is there?" Rupert called out.

He heard laughter before a reply.

"It's me silly." As nine white tails spread out revealing it was Ahri. "And look who stumbled into my den."

Rupert felt a little nervous turning to leave. "Sorry I thought this was my room."

Ahri leaped towards him with great speed as she prevented him from opening the door.

"Shhh, let's get more acquainted." Ahri said as her tails wrapped themselves around Rupert.

She pulled him close towards her as their bodies were nearly touching. She grabbed his hand leading him to the bed as she fell back onto her back motioning for him to join her.

"Ahri isn't it a little late for this I'm really tired?" Rupert said yawning to further prove his argument.

Ahri didn't care she had a need and wanted to satisfy it as fast as possible. Her tails again wrapped around his waist and pulled him on top of her as her hands started stroking through his hair.

"I can make your pulse rise if you want." She said smirking. "However," She started as she flipped them over so that she was now on top. "I don't know what the other two are like but I'm the one in charge when it comes to sex."

Ahri started running her hands over his body before she heard a knock on the door.

"Hello, we heard a lot of noise coming from here, is everything alright?" Lux said through the door.

The door slide open slowly as Lux and Caitlyn peered inside to see Ahri over-top of Rupert.

"Oh, um are we interrupting?" Caitlyn said blushing.

Ahri frustratingly got up from the bed and walked over to them.

"Yes, and now you ruined the mood." She said as she barred her teeth at them.

"Sowwy." Lux pouted.

Lux snickered, feeling a little better knowing she ruined Ahri's chance. Ahri only gave her a glare that said she was not happy.

"Caitlyn I'm too tired to go back upstairs to my room I think I'll just stay here." Lux said trying to annoy Ahri further.

Rupert just watched the show from the bed feeling incredible tired, almost unable to keep his eyes open. He rested his head on the pillow giving up trying to fight sleep until he felt someone lay down next to him.

"Move over I need some room." Lux said as she squished closer to Rupert.

Lux wrapped her arm around Rupert pulling him closer before also resting her head and closing her eyes. Ahri was now very furious and jumped onto the opposite side and cuddled close to Rupert covering them both in her tails.

Caitlyn looked at the three on the bed snuggling together who just shrugged her shoulders before joining them, snuggling close to Ahri who draped her tails over her as well.

Rupert felt warm and cozy from both the heat from the many bodies around him as well as the soft blanket of Ahri's tails that covered him. He could feel someone shaking, looking and seeing Lux shivering beside him having no blanket to keep her warm. However, he was too tired to do anything and drifted off to sleep. Ahri also noticed and a smirk was on her face before the four of them drifted off into a slumber.

* * *

Rupert was starting to stir around in his bed as he slowly got more conscious. He had a weird dream where he had been dragged into bed by Ahri only to be joined by Lux and Caitlyn shortly after. He snorted a little from the ridiculousness of the dream before he tried to sit up from the bed. However he was restricted and unable to sit up and as he opened his eyes he found out the reason.

The first thing he saw was a fluffy object that was partly blocking his vision. As his eyes became less blurry he noticed it was an ear that was twitching every so often that tickled his noise. Below the ear was the head of Ahri which was resting on his chest. Her hands were sprawled out one wrapped around himself and the other wrapped around the second person he saw, Lux. Lux's head was resting on his stomach just above his groin and her legs were wrapped around his own. Her hands were wrapped around his waist as well as Ahri's back.

The two looked like they had been knocked out, and didn't have any idea of the position they were in. Rupert also noticed Caitlyn who was beside Ahri who had her arms around her.

Rupert almost felt bad to wake them, they looked so peaceful and he could only assume that they would not be as peacefull once they had awoken. He lightly tickled Ahri's ear and nudged Lux's arm as they also started to wake. Ahri was the first to wake as she opened her eyes to see Rupert, to which he smiled and laughed a little. Lux woke shortly after, feeling as if someone's arm was wrapped around her.

"You enjoy my body now don't cha." Lux giggled.

Ahri realizing it was her quickly pulled her hand away who glared at Lux, still angry from last night. Caitlyn also started to wake up but opposite to Ahri pulled herself closer to her.

"Mmmmm your tails are so cuddly." Caitlyn said.

Ahri laughed before she sat up on the bed. Rupert now free, stretched before hopping out of the bed noticing he was still in his clothes from yesterday. The others were wearing cute pj's that he assumed Akali provided. They consisted of shorts and a tank top to fully show off their bodies. However, Rupert could feel a weird tension in the room as he got up.

"Rupert don't leave." Lux wined.

"Ya you got a bed full of beautiful women, well at least I am." Ahri said as she pulled her shirt down a little showing off some cleavage.

"I got to have a shower, I've been wearing these for a day already." Rupert replied.

"Then take them off." Lux said, grinning.

Rupert ignored her before turning to leave. However, an arm grabbed him preventing him from moving as he saw Caitlyn behind him.

"Come on, join us for a little longer."

Rupert began to burn up, feeling the heated tension in the room. He could see the other two girls walking over to him with a sexual desire in their eyes. He slowly backed up feeling like a wounded animal being surrounded by a pack of hungry wolves. He didn't have much time, he made dash breaking free from Caitlyn's grasp as he darted out of the room.

He took a deep breath but realized the chase was on when he heard them storming after him. He had no idea where he needed to go but he had to go somewhere and dashed up the stairs hopping to find something close to a shower. He had no idea what to do once he found the shower, the doors were most likely the same as downstairs and therefore had not way of locking.

He could hear them scrambling to catch him as they followed him up the stairs. He started poking his head into every room but his search turned up nothing. He could hear them getting close and there were not very rooms left. He decided to jump through the closest one and close the door holding it shut so that they couldn't enter.

Rupert was breathing heavily and turned around and surprisingly he had managed to come into a bathroom with a shower. He heard the three girls outside the other end of the door as they attempted to open the door.

"Let us join you, we can wash those hard to reach places." Ahri said seductively.

Rupert had had enough excited already and didn't open the door.

"If you want to do something for me I would like breakfast after this." Rupert said hopping to get them onto something else.

He could hear the three whispering between each other before dashing back down stairs. 'Phew' he thought, he was happy to spend time with them but sometimes he needed a break and now was one of those times.

He got up and started to undress himself before stepping into the shower as hot water dripped down his body. His muscles loosened up and he could feel his mind start to relax again as he thought about last night and his session with Shen.

Rupert felt refreshed from his shower as he walked downstairs in new fresh clothes. He could smell the scent of food as he followed the smell. He walked in seeing Ahri, Lux and Caitlyn all dashing around making food leaving a rather large mess. As they noticed Rupert all three of them quickly ran over with plates of food careful not to drop them.

"Rupert, I made you the best breakfast here." Lux said shoving her plate into Rupert's hand. "It's pancakes with eggs, bacon, and a blueberry muffin all from scratch."

Caitlyn pushed Lux to the side handing her plate so Rupert could hold it.

"What she made is not bad, but I went with a healthier choice perfect for a questing adventurer. I prepared you a bowl of yogurt and granola severed with fresh fruits such as strawberries, blueberries and banana's."

Rupert looked at the two plates and was astounded at both at the aesthetic and how long it took to make.

"These both look amazing bu-"

"Wait you almost forgot about mine." Ahri said as she dashed in front of him.

Ahri held out a plate that had a single piece of toast on it. "What do you think?" She said with a big grin on her face.

"It's uhh goo-"

"Don't eat it." Lux cut Rupert off. "She charmed it, once you take a bite the only thing you'll be eating is her." She finished as Ahri gave a guilty grin.

"These all look amazing." Rupert said before looking at the piece of toast. "Uhh mostly, but there is no way I can eat all of this."

"Pick which one you want." Caitlyn said.

"You mean the winner, which is me." Lux replied.

"Rupert will not pick you, he would sooner pick Ahri's before yours." Caitlyn snapped.

Rupert saw the rather large predicament he was in. He couldn't choose one over the other unless he wanted to hurt someone's feeling.

"I will try them both." Rupert said breaking up their argument. "I couldn't turn down either one with how delicious they look."

Rupert sat down at a table as he put both plates down in front of him. The three of them watched him intently as he took a bite of pancake from Lux's meal.

'It was amazing' he thought. He had no idea that Lux knew how to cook and certainly not at this level. He then took a mouthful from Caitlyn's dish which was equally as good he thought.

He saw their eyes looking to him for approval.

"They are equally good, you would make fine chefs." Rupert said with a smile.

The two girls did not look satisfied with his answer.

"I bet he can barely stomach yours." Lux said.

"Probably can't even taste yours." Caitlyn barked back.

"At least mine actually looks good." Lux snapped.

"Oh ya." Caitlyn shouted.

Rupert hadn't managed to solve this situation. The two girls yelled insult and disgust at each other going well beyond food. Rupert only saw one solution to this problem, eat both as fast as you can, and that is exactly what he did.

Rupert took the last bite, showing a sigh of delight as it travelled down to his stomach. True be told Rupert felt like a rock. His gut was yelling at him to stop some time ago but he forced himself to continue. The last few minutes he no longer could taste the flavour due to his body trying to stop himself from eating.

"Ahhh, excellent I told you they were good." Rupert said as he faked a smile.

The two girls looked at his plates which were entirely clear of any leftovers and were convinced that he was telling the truth. However, their tummies started to growl, showing that they had not eaten themselves.

"Man I'm hungry now from watching you eat all that food." Caitlyn said.

"Me too." Ahri said. "But I know a great, fast and easy way for some nutrients."

Ahri got in front of Rupert before getting onto her knees.

"Feed me Rupert." Ahri pouted as she looked at his crotch.

Rupert looked at her with shock as his eyes expanded twice their size.

"Wait, I'm hungry too give me some." Lux said as she followed suit and knelled in front of Rupert.

Caitlyn also got on her knee's as the three of them were begging for him to 'feed' them. Rupert's mind was blown he had no idea what was going on anymore. He was still shocked this morning when they tried to trap him in the bedroom.

"What the hell is wrong with you three?" Rupert asked genuinely confused.

"Mmmmm, don't but I just want to be with you Rupert." Caitlyn said.

"Sometimes I use my magic in my sleep." Ahri said.

Rupert nodded understanding that Ahri probably unintentionally charmed them. But that still left the question about why he was unaffected.

Rupert looked at the three pleading girls, itching to get in his pants.

"Where the fuck is Shen?" Rupert said blatantly as he got up and left the three pouting girls behind him.

* * *

The sound of chains rattling echoed in a concrete cell. The cries and moans of someone filled the room. A gate being opened could be heard as someone stepped inside the cell.

"Remember me?" said the man.

Captain Norwood looked at the ghostly man that he had captured what seemed like ages ago. If anything he was even paler from being inside this cell. The chains were holding him up by his wrists that connected to the walls. His once nice suit was tattered and ragged. He looked more like a bum then a ghost now.

"Well well, if it isn't my saviour." The ghost said sarcastically.

Captain Norwood took a stool and sat down in front of him.

"Well let's start were we left off." He said. "Where can I find the elders?"

"Down the street from kiss my ass."

Captain Norwood punched him in the face as hard as he could, causing him to be tugged on by the chains. The ghost still looked unchanged by the action.

"Let's try that again, where can I find the elders?" Captain Norwood yelled.

"I'm not going to tell you." The ghost replied.

The ghost flinched as Captain Norwood went to punch him again but reconsidered. Captain Norwood got up from the stool as he walked back to the cell gate.

"I have ways of making you talk, whether you like it or not."

Captain Norwood picked up a blow dart on a table that looked strangely similar to the one that Teemo uses on Summoners Rift. He picked it up, showing the ghost before he launched a dart at the ghost.

"Ahhhh." The ghost screamed as the dart stuck into his left shoulder.

"The poisons in these darts are amazing." Captain Norwood said as he loaded another into the blow dart. "They get into your blood stream and you can't help but burst forth all of your secrets."

Captain Norwood blew another dart at the ghost lodging itself into his left peck as he howled in pain.

"Maybe I should tell you about Rupert North." The ghost said.

"Oh, who might that be?"

"He is the person who is going to kick your ass- Mphhhhf." The ghost screamed as another dart struck him.

"This wouldn't be the person who is ruining all of my plans?" Captain Norwood asked.

"The very same."

"Pity," Captain Norwood said. "Because at this very moment he is probably dead. I had my best assassins go take care of him and his survival is near impossible."

"Well then you may want to send more ass-AHHHh." The ghost said as now 6 darts were stuck into him.

The toxins were starting to affect the ghost and he could feel his mind leaving him.

"You have a lot of faith in your champion but unfortunately once we are done here no-one will be able to stop me." Captain Norwood said. "Now let's try this again where are the elders?"

The poison had put the ghosts mind on the fence.

"I-I…I….will tell you." He said as the toxic took over his mind.

"Excellent."

* * *

Rupert was sitting outside with his eyes closed as he thought about finding his power from yesterday. He thought about how and what had caused him to do what he did and remembered wanted to protect his family and friends. He sat still contemplating how he would recreate his power.

"Good Rupert I can sense you clearing your mind. If we want to unlock your true potential we must become one with ourselves." Shen said as he did the same thing as Rupert.

Shen stood up and tapped Rupert for him to do the same.

"Alright we will try again. Remember what triggered it last time. You hold your family and friends highly so I recommend you start with that." Shen said.

Rupert nodded. He closed his eyes as he thought about his family and how he wished he could see them again. He remembered all the good times they had spent together and all they had done for him.

Next he imagined his friends. In his vision there were two young boys that had gotten into trouble and a teacher was yelling at them. The one boy looked scared and didn't know what to do. Then the one that wasn't scared spoke up.

"Teacher, Rupert didn't do anything it was me, I got into a fight, it was my fault."

The young boy looked at the other, shocked that he had taken the blame for him. Later the young boy went up to the other.

"Thank you Kevin, you took the blame."

"Don't mention it that's what friends are for."

The vision ended and Rupert smiled remembering the memory from so long ago. Rupert then saw Lux, Caitlyn and Ahri and he didn't have to remember the countless things they had done. Just seeing them gave Rupert a feeling of more strength as he could feel his body feel stronger than ever.

"Good," Shen said. "Now like before channel that energy through your hands and release it."

Rupert felt the energy and could feel his palms infused with power. He took all of his might and imagined releasing it through his hand.

"HIYA!"

A flame came forth from his palm as it launched forward towards the tree line before exploding on impact. Thankfully it didn't catch on fire as Rupert looked at the power he had improved.

"Wow, a fireball, I launched a fireball." Rupert said giddy.

"Yes and with more training you will be able to master that skill as well as many others. Now see if you can fire multiple times." Shen said.

Rupert did the process again feeling the energy flow through him. He concentrated it into his hands before launching a fireball.

"Haaaaa." Rupert yelled as he launched another.

Four in total he managed to fire off before the magic wore away. Rupert was gasping from the energy it took just to do that.

"You learn quick, but I suppose that is because you are the chosen one." Shen said. "I want you to fight again."

Rupert looked disappointed. "Again, you just beat me to a pulp yesterday."

"Not me, Akali."

As Shen said that, the green ninja appeared from nowhere in front of Shen.

"You called master?" Akali said.

"I want you to spar Rupert, go easy on him." Shen said as he backed away to give them room.

Rupert was ready as long as he could get his fireballs to work, which he wasn't confidant he could. Akali came face to face with Rupert before bowing her head. Rupert was confused and just stood there dumbfounded.

"You're supposed to bow." Akali said.

"Oh, my apologies." Rupert said as he bowed as well.

Ahri, Lux, and Caitlyn walked outside noticing that Rupert was about to fight, not wanting to miss the action.

Akali backed away from Rupert giving him some room.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Ready."

As he spoke the word Akali got straight to business as she withdrew her Kama's. Rupert tried to focus so that he could get the energy into his palms again. However, before he could do that Akali dashed at him, throwing one of her Kama's at him. Rupert managed to duck in time so that his head wasn't taken off but was knocked off his feet as she tripped him with her other. He slowly got up seeing that she had retrieved her weapon he focused again.

This time he was faster at getting the energy and launched a fireball straight towards her. He was so excited that he forgot he was still in a fight. However, as his fireball came at her she lay down a shroud that camouflaged her. Rupert had no idea if his fireball hit her but he had a feeling that it didn't. He quickly tried to launch another but his magic had already faded.

Akali burst from the shroud and was face to face with Rupert in a matter of seconds. Rupert reacted quickly sweeping his leg as she tumbled to the ground before he backed up to get distance. He managed to fire another fireball this time it connecting with her green armor leaving it a bit charred.

However, that was the last hit Rupert would get because Akali dashed at Rupert again, tripping him before pressing her Kama against his neck.

"I guess you win." Rupert said not surprised with the outcome of the fight.

"You fared much better than yesterday, you are improving." Shen said from behind him.

"Wow Rupert you are getting much better." The three girls said amazed at seeing Rupert preform magic for the first time.

Rupert got up before to meet Shen but he seemed off. He stood still not moving.

"Shen?" Rupert asked.

Rupert then turned to Akali who looked the same as Shen.

"Master," Akali said.

"Yes I sense it," Shen said. "Prepare to fight."

"Fight?" Rupert said, startled.

Rupert looked around him to see what danger Shen thought was close. Ahri, Lux, and Caitlyn also got up and prepared to fight if Shen was right. However, Rupert knew Shen was always right.

Suddenly a mob of hooded figures burst out from the tree line. They were equipped with swords and large blades. The group was completely outnumbered as the assassins descend upon them.

Rupert looks worried but he has seen the three girls fight, and now there were twice as many of them. But these people don't look like pushovers. They were trained and are here for one reason, him.

Rupert looked in front of him to see the three girls standing against them. However, the three ninja's had all but disappeared.

"Where did they go?" Rupert called out, hopping that they would reappear but to no avail.

Suddenly, the assassins start to run at them as the three girls tried to fight. Caitlyn was firing at them but it was not as effective as the group continue to advance at them. Lux's spells were not slowing them down and neither were Ahri's.

Rupert was getting worried, this was reminding him of his vision. He closes his eyes and thought. He focuses hard remembering that his friends were in danger now and that he had to fight back. He can feel his veins pulsing, his heart pumping, the energy feeling stronger as he conjured fire from his hands.

"HIYA!"

Rupert let out a scream as he shot fire onto the approaching foes. His magic seemed to be much stronger since last time. The first fireball hit its mark, instantly igniting the hooded man's robe as he was engulfed in flame. A second man was blown backwards knocking over anyone who was behind him. Rupert's magic did not seem to be slowing down as he launches more magic at his enemies.

Even after the four of them fought, they were still making progress and getting closer. Rupert's magic didn't seem to be fatal and was only slowing down the army. Suddenly, out of nowhere, three shadowy figures jumps down into the swarm of men. Their movement too quick to comprehend as they stunned, smashed and stabbed their enemies to the ground.

"Shen." Rupert called out noticing his friend joining the battle.

Shen was wielding his two blades, as he blocked and deflected blows from the assassins. He bashed one over the head with the blunt side before dashing around and stabbing him through the back.

Akali was dashing from target to target slicing through their armor like hot butter as her enemies fell behind her. An enemy ran up to her, swinging his sword to stab her through her gut. However, Akali set down a shroud camouflaging her as the assassin was swinging randomly into the smoke. Akali quickly dashed out, revealing herself but also slicing the man in the process.

Kennen dashed through the men as well creating a ring of lighting that electrocuted anyone it come in contact with. He threw a ninja star impaling the assassin in front of him before stopping in the middle of the battle. Kennen let out a battle cry as all of the enemies caught in his electric circle instantly dropped dead as arcs of lighting penetrated through their body.

Rupert was still throwing fireballs, slowing down the enemies. Their numbers were fewer from the constant attacks from all angles they are receiving. He saw Shen and Akali stabbing through the last few men as Kennen zapped anyone still breathing.

Rupert looked out over the carnage from the battle. Blood was splattered all over the ground and lifeless bodies start to pill up. Fire from his magic has started to burn some of the bodies as a rotten smell filled the air. Rupert looked over at the ninjas who have stopped fighting but still trying to sense something.

"Is it finished?" Rupert asked.

The three girls, looking around not seeing any more assassins, lower their weapons and turned to face Rupert.

"It is done." Lux says as they start to walk towards Rupert.

The ninjas stayed put in the middle of the battle looking around to see what other enemies might be lurking around.

"Those guys didn't stand a cha-" Caitlyn was cut off as a blade poked through her side.

A hooded man appeared behind Caitlyn as he drove his sword deep into her side as she buckled and fell to her knees. Her eyes were open wide as her mouth can't manage to make a sound. Ahri and Lux turned to see their friend falling onto her hands and knees as their mouths were open wide.

Ahri and Lux were stunned and were unable to move as the hooded man withdrew his blade causing Caitlyn to gasp.

"Talon!" Lux screamed seeing him standing over Caitlyn with the hand of death.

Rupert was shocked and can't believe his eyes as Talon started to look at his next target. Time seems to move slowly as Rupert watched Caitlyn fall face first into the dirt. His mind starts racing as he felt a new energy surging through his body. Anger took over as his eyes started to glow blue. He could no longer control himself as he felt his own body slowly start to walk closer to Talon.

Rupert couldn't think straight as blue wisps were floating off his body. He stared at Talon with his glowing eyes before he motioned his arms towards him.

Talon seems to be caught off guard as he noticed Rupert but laughed. He tried to walk towards him but was unable to. He tried to move his arms but they too refused to move. Talon looked a little panicked as he looked back towards Rupert whose body seemed to be on fire.

Rupert motioned his hand upwards which launched Talon into the sky, still unable to move. Rupert then motioned his hand downwards as Talon was slammed into the ground. He continued to slam him into the ground repeatedly as blood started to coat his robes and face. Rupert then motioned his hand backwards as Talon was launched at an impressive speed straight into a tree before Rupert motioned the latter. Talon came skyrocketing towards Rupert before stopping in front of his face.

Talon looked terrified as he had never experienced this much power in one man. Rupert began to channel a fireball in his other hand as it started to increase in size. The blue fireball grew to the size of his head before Rupert pointed to straight at Talons chest.

"HAAAA!" Rupert screamed as the fireball launched Talon into the air over the tree line causing the sky to darken as it passed over it.

Rupert's body started to relax as his eyes went back to normal and the energy left his body. He was exhausted from the power and stumbled onto his knees before looking over at the motionless body on the ground.

"Caitlyn!"

 **Authors Notes: So how was that for a chapter please let me know if you liked it. Like I said a lot of fun to write and that is why it is also the longest. So on to some things and questions and stuff. First what I said in the above notes, I lost a lot of inspiration and I had no idea where the story was going. However, today I have a direction for this story and have gotten lots of ideas on how to make it great. How? Well I order and just received my Ahri pillow yesterday. (Don't ask how this gave me inspiration it just did) Also this may have been a very fun chapter to write but like the girls at the beginning I had a lot of sexual tension and it was very uncomfortable to sit and write. Speaking of which I want you guys to leave a review telling me what breakfast you would choose? Would you want the traditional pancakes and bacon, the Healthy yogurt, or the charmed toast? Alright this has been a long authors notes so please leave a review if you have ideas and let me know if you have any questions ciao.**

 **PS. Fun fact the number of visitors of chapter one in February happens to be 666 so hopefully nothing bad happens to me.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors Notes: Sorry guys for such a long update I got really busy and couldn't write ;( Don't worry I will promise to have a chapter up sooner than this one. Also this chapter is a little shorter because of this as well. Hope you still enjoy it nonetheless.**

Caitlyn lay on the dirt, motionless. Her body was starting to go pale and sweat was dripping off of her. No sign showed that she still was alive.

Lux and Ahri ran over to Caitlyn as Lux grabbed her by the shoulders and starting shaking her.

"Caitlyn, hello are you alright, please say something!"

Tears started to roll down Lux's face. Ahri embarrassed Caitlyn, resting on her head as the two girls couldn't help but cry. Rupert had also gone pale from seeing Caitlyn collapse. He felt his strength fade as he trudged over to her. He got down on his knees as he sat over her as he too couldn't control his eyes from shedding tears.

"Step aside." A calm voice said from above Rupert.

Shen was looking down at him with Akali and Kennen beside him. Rupert stood up giving them room as the three surrounded Caitlyn. Shen lifted her hand and Akali lowered her ear close to her head.

"She is alive." Shen said breaking the silence.

Rupert didn't react but didn't look as frightened as before, the other two girls hugged each other with relief. Rupert was still worried for Caitlyn and couldn't stop staring at her lifeless body.

"We have to act fast though or she surely won't make it." Shen said.

"We will do everything in our power to help her." Akali said.

Rupert nodded, his mouth was agape this whole time as he watched Shen lift Caitlyn and carry her into the temple. He continued to stare long after they had disappeared from sight before he walked in silence back inside.

Ahri and Lux were still crying unable to imagine losing their long-time friend. Lux who was much more emotion could barely stand as Ahri was basically holding her up.

"w-wh-what d..do we d..do?" Lux sobbed.

"Wait." Ahri said as she stroked her hair. "We wait."

* * *

Rupert fell face first onto the bed as his face was smothered by the pillow. He couldn't think straightly and didn't want to move a muscle. The image replayed over and over in his mind. He saw the hooded assassin stab through Caitlyn as he stood there unable to do anything. He furiously slammed his hand against the wall as the noise echoed through the room.

"Why am I so USELESS?" He screamed, being muffled into the pillow. "I can't do anything!"

He slammed his fist into the wall again as he hand began turning red.

"It's my fault for being too weak. If I was strong I could have protected us."

He started to sob into the pillow as his tears damped the soft cotton. Ahri and Lux walked by his room seeing him in a state of rage and depression. Lux went to go inside before Ahri's arm grabbed her by the shoulder.

"He needs to be alone." Ahri said.

Lux nodded. "Ahri, would you sleep with me, I don't think I can sleep by myself."

Ahri let a small smile before allowing Lux to lead her to another room. Lux didn't bother undressing as she quickly got under the sheets. Ahri looked at Lux whose face had become red from all the crying. She gracefully walked over to the bed and got in next to Lux. Lux faced Ahri as she rested her head on Ahri's generous chest and curled up in a ball like a frightened child. Ahri wrapped her tails around the girl as she snuggled closer and the two closed their eyes as they fell asleep.

* * *

Rupert tossed and turned on his bed. He couldn't sleep nor did he want to. He felt rage still dwelling inside of him. He wanted nothing more than to stab Caitlyn's assailant repeatedly as he had done to her. He sat up in his bed as he clenched his fist tighter leaving red marks on his palms. It had been several hours since the incident and he was wondering what the three ninjas had accomplished.

He scrambled out of his bed and tumbled out the door as he went stalking around to find where they had brought Caitlyn. He marched up the stairs still feeling his anger as he peered through each door. He looked through the second to last door and his anger instantly faded as he saw Caitlyn lying on a bed inside.

She was still unconscious and her purple corset was replaced with a flimsy white gown. There was a bandage wrapped around her head probably from the fall as well as one wrapped around her abdomen where she had been stabbed. The only ninja that was still with her was Shen who was standing beside her.

Rupert quickly ran towards her as he hunched over her body.

"Caitlyn, please tell me she is alright?" Rupert cried.

Shen nodded. "She has stabilized, her body lost quite a lot of blood."

Rupert tightly clutched her body as a wave of relief washed over him. "I'm so happy she is going to be ok."

Shen cleared his throat suspiciously. "Yes, she is in no immediate danger but…" Shen said as he trailed of.

Rupert looked at Shen with eyes of desperation. "But what?"

"But there was poison on the blade that stabbed her, possibly if the initial stab didn't kill its target. Because of where the wound is, poison is surging through her blood stream and only a mage would be able to cure this."

Rupert didn't look too worried with the information Shen said.

"That's alright we have two mages downstairs." Rupert said. "I'll go get them"

Shen shook his head. "Unfortunately it's not that simple. The poison isn't natural, it has been brewed in very dark ways unknown even to me. I only know of one mage that has such knowledge of dark magic's."

"Who?" Rupert said panicked from the way Shen delayed his answer.

"Syndra."

Rupert felt his stomach sink. Even from his little knowledge of the League he knew that she was someone not to trifle with. However, he knew there was no other choice if it was the only way to save Caitlyn.

"Alright I will go." Rupert said.

Shen chuckled. "You are very eager, this girl must mean a lot to you. However, I must say this is not a very smart plan. Even though we got a taste of your power today, it is still far too dangerous." Shen said. "You will have to be at full strength and the only thing that can solve that is rest. Go, sleep well and prepare."

Even though Rupert didn't like the idea of waiting any longer, he was very exhausted from the fight. He could feel his muscles had already started to tighten from the extortion he had put them through. He nodded to Shen before leaving the room and returning to his bed.

Rupert rested his head down on the pillow as he cleared his mind and slowly eased into slumber.

"Don't worry Caitlyn." Rupert whispered. "You saved my life, now it's time for me to save yours."

* * *

Katarina was wandering around Piltover as she walked along the road. People around her made sure to keep their distance to Katarina's liking but she looked upset. She was gritting her teeth and had her head hanging down as she walked.

"Fuck….idiot…."She grumbled to herself.

Katarina didn't know where she was trying to get to, but she continued to walk back and forth through the many streets. She noticed an empty bench ahead of her and quickened her pace to reach it. Just when she arrived, a young boy quickly sat down on the bench. Katarina scowled at the boy and gave him a menacing look.

"Get off." She barked frightening the boy as he ran off to find another bench.

Katarina grinned as she stretched out her whole body on the bench to prevent anyone else from sitting down.

Farther down the road Quinn was hurryingly navigating through the streets, looking down at a piece of paper in her hand every so often.

"Oh dear, was it this street or the next." Quinn said pondering as she scratched her head.

She went further as she looked panicked, looking at every store thoroughly. However, she froze and her mind went blank as she noticed the unmistakable woman with crimson hair.

"Katarina?" Quinn said as she approached the bench.

Katarina looked up, seeing Quinn approaching her. "What is it Demacian?"

"What are you still doing here?" Quinn asked.

"That jerk left me here without telling me. What a jackass." She said as she clutched her dagger.

Quinn couldn't help herself from laughing, to the annoyance of Katarina.

"What's so funny?" Katarina said angrily.

Quinn stopped herself from grinning. "Just the way you said it, I thought you two were like, friends?"

"With that asshole, you're right that is funny." Katarina said.

The two girls laughed a little before Katarina went back to her serious expression. Quinn started to blush as an awkward silence followed.

"Umm, well I still have that room available if you need somewhere to stay." Quinn said shyly.

Katarina's eyes grew as her checks turned the same colour as her hair.

"Uh, well, y-your…Demacian." Katarina muttered. "Thanks." She said softly hiding her face.

Quinn looked even more embarrassed that she had taken her up on her offer.

"Well, I have to run some errands but you can stop by whenever." Quinn said as she walked away from the woman.

Katarina just watched as the girl began navigating down the streets as a weird feeling was welling up inside her. She thought nothing of it and relaxed back onto the bench.

* * *

Quinn was cleaning around the palace as she was thinking about what happened earlier. Katarina hadn't showed up and Quinn was a little relieved. She didn't know what would happen letting a high ranking Noxian stay here. However, she was more relieved for a different reason. She had a weird tingling feeling inside her when they had been talking earlier and she didn't want to think about what that feeling might have been.

Quinn continued to dust as she quietly hummed to herself. However, she noticed that the front door had opened and the guards were all alert.

"Noxian!" The guards yelled as they drew their blades.

Quinn panicked. "No, no stand down!" she yelled.

The guards looked towards Quinn and gave a confused look but all lowered their weapons. Katarina who was a little startled continued to advance towards Quinn.

"Quite the welcoming." Katarina said.

Quinn checks flushed red again. "S-Sorry, they didn't know you were coming." Quinn replied as the feeling in her stomach returned.

"Is it the same room as before?" Katarina asked.

"Yes, so I won't need to show you."

"Right, well I will check myself in then." Katarina said awkwardly as she walked towards the room.

Quinn gave a sigh of relief as Katarina closed the door behind her. She didn't know what was happening to her but decided that she should unwind in her own room as she turned to leave.

* * *

Katarina grinned as she closed the door behind her. She felt weird, that feeling had returned and now it felt stronger. She plopped herself onto the bed with a thud.

"A bed sure beats the street." Katarina said to herself.

She felt strange lying in the bed, she felt out of place. A Noxian sleeping in a house made for Demacia. She couldn't shake the feeling. She told herself it was because she was stranded here and would never think of doing such a thing. However, Katarina couldn't discard the thought that she almost wanted to see Quinn again.

"No!" She said. "I will not have thoughts like that."

She pushed it aside as she relaxed into the covers and drifted off to sleep.

 **Authors Notes: Awwwww Katarina and Quinn are so cute when they are so awkward heehee. Anyway this chapter was shorter but it sets up next chapter nicely. Rupert is going to have to leave and don't worry I didn't forget about Quinn or Katarina. Leave a review guys if you liked the chapter or where it's heading. As a quick note lots of you have been asking to Rupert to sleep with lots of characters that he meets. As much as I'm sure Rupert would appreciate that I think I'm going to keep the harem to the three main girls. However, that doesn't mean we can't mix them together ;) Also that may be the only girls Rupert gets but let me know if Kata and Quinn should get into a steamy situation. Anyway see ya next time bye.**

 **Ps. I wrote another story called the Fox and the Hound that I am sure you would all like if you want to check out my other works.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors Notes: I'm SOOOOOOOO Sorry guys, work just picked up and I have lost all the time I used to write this. What does this mean, well if you read my last chapter that wasn't a chapter it means less updates. I only get a little amount of time after my work that I will be using to its fullest potential to write for you guys. So I'm sorry to you guys that were enjoying it and hoping for the frequent updates. I hope I can make it up to you and that you guys don't hate me. Tell me what you think of this chapter, I hope I can make you guys happy still.**

Rupert was awake early and already dressed. He was determined to leave as soon as possible so that he didn't waste any time. Rupert thought he could sneak off without alerting anyone but as he left his room and was about to exit the monastery he heard his name.

"Rupert, where are you going?" Ahri said with Lux next to her.

"I'm getting something for Caitlyn don't worry about it." Rupert said as he opened the door.

"You didn't think you could leave without us did you?" Ahri said as she crossed her arms. "Shen already told us, why are you trying to sneak off?"

Rupert realized that he was caught and sighed.

"I wanted to go as soon as possible." Rupert said. "And after what happened to her, I didn't want anything else to happen to you."

Ahri and Lux nodded their heads. "Well then you already know why we don't want you to go alone." Ahri said. "We are here to protect you, you're the chosen one, so don't be so reckless."

Rupert smiled back at them as he closed the door. Even though he was worried for each of their safety, they had proven that they were capable of protecting themselves.

As Rupert walked away from the door, Shen appeared to them looking like he had important information.

"Ah good, your all awake and ready to leave." Shen said happily. "She is ready to join you."

The three looked at Shen strangely.

"Who?" They each said.

"Caitlyn of course."

They looked at Shen even more puzzled.

"She is awake now, and due to her strength as well as constant medical attention from Akali can walk as well." Shen said.

Rupert bolted up to where Caitlyn was after hearing that she was awake. Ahri and Lux followed quickly behind, having not seen her since after she got stabbed. Rupert trampled into the room seeing Akali hunched over Caitlyn who was sitting up and awake.

"Caitlyn!" Rupert said as he ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Eek" Caitlyn squealed as she was smothered by Rupert's body.

"Careful!" Akali said seeing Rupert's roughness.

Rupert clutched Caitlyn tightly. He didn't want to let go when it felt like she had almost left him.

"Help!" A muffled voice called into Rupert's shirt.

Rupert laughed before releasing her. "Sorry I got carried away."

"Caityln!" Ahri and Lux yelled as they run towards her and kneeled in front of her bed.

"We were so worried, don't scare us again." Lux said.

"I'll try better in the future." Caitlyn laughed as the two girls followed suit.

Everything was back to the way it was supposed to be Rupert thought. But he knew that it was a false sense of joy he was feeling. It was only a matter of time before the poison inside of Caitlyn would start to kick in. Every second they wasted here could be time they would need to save Caitlyn.

"I know it's happy to see you again, but we aren't in the clear yet, we are under the clock." Rupert said bringing a serious tone over the room.

The two girls nodded at Rupert knowing that if they didn't get a healer for Caitlyn this would all be for nothing.

"We should go, we will be back soon Caitlyn don't worry." Rupert said.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily." Caitlyn said as she struggled to get up from the bed. "I've regain some of my strength and there is no way your leaving me behind."

"But Cait, your still not well, it could be dangerous." Rupert said.

"Ha, just remember who you're talking to, I saved your life and I could do it again 10 more times so it's settled I'm coming."

Rupert smiled, her personality hadn't changed and if anything might have become stronger.

"Alright, I don't think I could tell you any different, you mind seems set so I guess our team ventures on."

As the four started to walk out they were stopped by Akali's voice.

"Syndra is very dangerous, she may not seem it but I suggest you watch your back."

"We will thanks." Rupert said.

"There are far more dangerous things that lie in the brush than squirrels and rabbits, keep your guard up." Akali added

The four nodded before heading down the stairs. They reached the front door before they stopped and smiled at each other.

"I'm so glad your back Caitlyn." Lux said.

She smiled. "Don't worry about it Lux, I would never leave you guys."

They pushed open the door and walked down the path noticing Shen facing down the mountain. He was still and observing all of Ionia.

"I am sorry our training was cut short Rupert." Shen said not turning his head.

"That's alright none could predict what happened."

Shen looked as if he shuttered when Rupert answered him.

"After you have sought out the Dark Sovereign travel to the Capital. Meet Karma, she will be able to help with your training." Shen said.

"Alright I will." Rupert said.

"You have shown great power, even weak as you are now, with time you will be as powerful as they say."

Rupert felt weird hearing that from someone but nodded in response.

"Go, for your time grows short." Shen said as he walked back to the monastery.

"Alright girls let's move out." Rupert said as the girls nodded and followed behind.

* * *

The brush was deep and the trees were dense as the four trekked through the forest. Even Ahri was having trouble traversing the terrain because of its thickness. Rupert was watching Caitlyn to make sure she wasn't falling behind. Caitlyn although using more energy than normal, kept up with their pace and didn't appear to be struggling.

The group have been hiking for what felt like an hour but at most had been thirty minutes. Nothing eventful had happened thus far to the delight of everyone. It was quiet in the woods, nobody talked as they were too busy trying to get through the tall grass and trees.

"I'm sorry to ask this." Caitlyn said breaking the silence. "But is there a possibility that we could stop for a few minutes?"

The other three turned around seeing that Caitlyn was breathing quite heavily.

"No problem, as soon as we find a place we can stop." Rupert said moving his head around.

There was nowhere around them that was suitable to stop. The trees were to close together blocking lots of light and the grass was too tall to sit.

"Ya but how long could that take." Lux said doing the same thing as Rupert.

"Well, normally these deep patches don't last forever." Ahri said.

"We have been walking in it this whole time." Lux said, questioning her.

Ahri just lowered her ears, not knowing what else to say.

"Come on guys, I'm sure we are almost out." Rupert said as he went past a tree and tripped on the roots. "Ouch"

The three girls laughed as he got back to his knees. As he rose he saw a house in the distance.

"See, I told you."

The three other girls rushed to him to see what he was talking about before their faces were filled with shock and delight.

"A house?" Ahri said. "Out here?"

"Who cares, it's better than being in the forest." Lux said as she ran towards the building.

"Lux what if someone lives there." Caitlyn said, calling out to her.

"If he's nice who cares, if he's mean we will kick his butt." Lux shouted behind her.

The other three walked at a slower pace than Lux's but were a little nervous when they were approaching the house.

It was a nice house, not overly large but at no means a shack. It had the same designs as all the houses in Ionia had. There was a garden around the house with flowers blooming. The house was mostly made of wood and was simple. It looked empty but well kept.

Lux was already at the front door and knocked but the door slowly opened after she did.

"Guys I think it's abandoned." Lux said as she walked through the doors.

The other three didn't look so convinced.

"Be careful Lux!" Caitlyn shouted at her.

As Lux walked in she was amazed at what was inside. It was similar to the monastery with the sliding doors. Everything was clean and there was no sign that anyone had been here. There were gold statues that sat on the table in the shapes of different animals. But what Lux thought was the most interesting was a large emerald dragon carved into the sides of the wall as his body snaked along the walls. At the end of the room his head protruded from the wall and his tongue stuck out.

"Lux why did you come in?" Rupert said as the three walked through the door and saw Lux inside.

"Oh stop worrying so much, nothing is going to happen." Lux said.

"You're not supposed to say that." Rupert said. "Something bad always happens when people say that."

"Pfft, oh please, what's the worst thing that could happen?"

"HIKYUUUU!" A loud voice came as Rupert was sent flying across the room.

"AHHHHH!" Rupert yelled as he smashed into the wall and fell onto his stomach. "Owww."

"RUPERT!" The three girls shouted before turning to see who had snuck up on them.

The man was standing at the front door. He had black pants on but his chest was completely bare. He had braces on his ankles and forearms. However, his most distinct feature was the red blindfold coving his eyes.

"Lee Sin?" The three girls said in unison.

"Oh you know who I am, I'm sorry I couldn't tell who you were." Lee sin said apologetically.

"It's Ahri, Lux and Caitlyn." Ahri said to him.

"Ah yes, now I can sense you three. However, there is another that I do not recognize who is that." Lee sin said pointing directly at Rupert.

"That's Rupert, he is traveling with us and on a quest to save the world." Ahri explained.

"Ah, sorry my friend, I mean no harm I could sense a male and three females and I didn't think it was polite to hit a woman." Lee sin said.

Rupert sat up clutching his gut and resting against the wall his back as he looked at Lee sin.

"How did you know I was the guy?" He asked.

"Lucky guess."

Rupert knew all about odds and the odds of hitting one guy between 3 girls and questioned Lee sins judgement. However, he was glad that he had been hit opposed to the others.

"So what brings you all here?" Lee sin said as he walked into his house effortlessly for someone blind.

"We just sort of stumbled here, we were in the forest and saw your house and rushed here." Lux said.

"I see, well you can stay for as long as you want, I was meditating when I felt a disturbance." Lee sin said. "And heard the knock on my door."

"That is very kind, but we can't stay long Caitlyn is sick and needs help immediately." Rupert said now recovered. "Can you help her?"

Lee sin walked up to Caitlyn as if he knew exactly which one she was. He places his hands on her temples causing her to blush.

"She has been poisoned." He said. "She needs treatment from a strong mage."

"Can you help her?" Rupert repeated.

"No, I am only a monk, I wish you well on your quest." Lee Sin said.

Rupert looked disappointed. Even though he knew he wouldn't be able to help it was worth a try.

"Take this." Lee Sin said, handing Caitlyn a small token. "It is from Karma but where she received it is unknown. It will slow down the toxins inside. It is infused with the powers of the Gods. If you feel yourself start to wane hold this and it will bring you back."

"Wow thank you." Caitlyn said bowing her head. "I will take good care of it."

"If you can stay, I can make you some food before you head off." Lee Sin said.

"Yes, we would love that." Caitlyn said.

* * *

The four sat down in front of the table as Lee Sin placed some dishes in front of them. The food appeared to be some type of fish as well as rice and noodles on the side. The four quickly dug into the feast as Lee Sin sat down across from them.

"The food is amazing." Lux said as she filled her mouth again.

"Yes thank you so much." Caitlyn added.

"Of course, I don't usually get visitors being so deep inside the forest." Lee Sin responded.

Rupert shoved his face full of food as well, he was quite hungry seeing as it had been a long time since he was able to sit and eat.

"Lee Sin?" Rupert spoke up, "Do you know where we could find Syndra?"

"Syndra? What on earth would cause you to find her?" Lee Sin questioned.

"The poison." Rupert said.

"Ah yes, she may be able to help you. As to her location, it's a floating castle in the sky. Even still it is often hard to find."

"Do you know where it was?" Ahri asked.

"Yes fortunately for you, Syndra was spotted not too long ago, If you continue east you may bump into her."

Ahri nodded before continuing to eat.

The rest of the meal followed suit with small talk and uneventful conversations.

* * *

The four were waving good-bye to Lee Sin as they started to walk back into the trees.

"Thank you very much." Lux said.

"Hope to see you again friend." Rupert said.

"Indeed, best of luck to you all."

The four turned back to the forest before venturing back into the unknown.

* * *

Rupert was taking the lead as he made a path to follow. The trees had lessened and the brush was thinning as they quickened their pace. Caitlyn looked much happier seeing that the hard part of the journey was over and could relax a bit more.

However, Rupert was feeling a little scared of what lay ahead. He had been wondering what would happen when they met Syndra, what would she do. He didn't think it would be as easy as just walking up to her and asking her to heal Caitlyn. Then that brought another fear in his mind. What if she couldn't heal Caitlyn. Rupert shuddered upon thinking that and refused to think about what would happen is she couldn't.

"Look!" Ahri said pointing in front of Rupert.

Rupert turned to see what Ahri was pointing at and saw that the tree line was ending.

"We made it through the forest." Lux squealed with excitement.

"Race ya there." Rupert said as he took off.

Lux sped towards him as well as the other two but were to slow to catch up to him. They met up with him at the edge of the tree line as they looked out over the horizon.

It was flat with a huge grass land as far as they could see. There was nothing but endless grass.

"Uh, where do we go now?" Rupert asked.

As the two others were trying to come up with an idea a shadow was cast on the four of them.

"I thought we were out of the forest." Rupert said, looking up.

However, it was not tree's that were blocking the sun but a massive purple floating castle as he slowly flew in front of them.

"That castle is a good place to start." Lux said.

Rupert stood in awe of the sight. He took a big gulp as he realized what they had to do next.

"Race ya there?"

 **Authors Notes: Ahhh, I'm happy I can actually release a real chapter for you guys now. There hasn't been much action lately but don't worry, that will change very soon. Sorry again for taking so long and that future updates will be more sporadic. Please leave a review, it's where I get my joy for writing these and it lets me know that you don't hate me. (Unless you do hate me to which I say still leave a review :p) If there is anything you don't like or don't understand ask me. If there is something you want me to add ask me. For example, where is Rupert going to go after Ionia, well why don't you leave a review and explain that to me. Anyway have a great day/night/evening/whatever time it is. Au revoir.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors Notes: Heyyyy guys I was able to finish this chapter quicker than expected. Not as long as usual but I'm sure you will be happy just the same. I like this chapter, I feel like it goes back to some of my earlier chapters. Tell me what you think.**

The four watched as the castle floating in the sky flew overhead. The magnificent castle was large beyond comprehension. It had many cylindrical towers all ending with crude points. The main part of the castle had massive doors four times bigger than Rupert. The walls were a purple tint and it appeared that it blocked sunlight, giving it a dark gloomy atmosphere.

"Um, this may be a stupid question, but how are we going to get up there?" Rupert said.

The three girls shrugged their shoulders, seeming not thinking that far ahead.

"I can help you with that." An unknown voice came from behind.

The four turned quickly to the source of the voice. Rupert knew instantly once he saw the speaker that is was none other than Syndra. Her purple outfit and head piece was unmistakable.

"Syndra!" The four of them say in unison.

Syndra laughed menacingly before giving a twirl. "How nice to be recognized."

Rupert and the others glared at her and prepared for the worst.

"I see you have taken me up on my offer." Syndra said as she skipped over closer to them

The four of them looked surprised. "What offer?" Ahri called out.

"Ah, you seem to forget what I told you last time we met." Syndra said with a hiss.

"Last time?" Rupert said confused.

"You were unconscious." Caitlyn said to Rupert as he nodded.

"We all seem to be in a bit of confusion, why don't we talk in my castle. It's very lavish and has plenty of room for us." Syndra said with a smirk.

The four others felt uneasy but this may be their only chance to get close to Syndra.

"Lead on then." Rupert shouted to her. "But I don't see how we are going to get all the way up there."

Syndra laughed much less sinisterly this time as she flicked her wrists and snapped her fingers.

Almost as soon as she had done that a stone started to rise from the ground and hovered just above Syndra's feet. She raised her leg and rested it onto the stone. As soon as her foot touched the rock another hovered slightly higher than the first. Syndra raised her other leg and repeated the same process. Every time her foot would make contact another would appear creating a sort of staircase out of stones. She walked effortlessly as if it was an ordinary flight of stairs.

Rupert and the others looked in awe of how easily she made it look.

"Well, come on already." Syndra said. "Don't worry, they may be floating but they can support your weight easily. Don't fall though, it's quite a tumble." She added as she laughed.

Rupert as well as the other three didn't look as certain about climbing a floating staircase made entirely of small stones.

Rupert cautiously placed his foot on the first stone tapping his foot against it to make sure it didn't fall. To his surprise the rock stayed completely firm in its place. He followed his strategy for the second which also felt stuck in place. He extended his arms beside him to maintain his balance as he slowly ascended the stones.

Caitlyn climbed up next as she copied Rupert's strategy. However, after the fourth or fifth rock she was finding it hard to focus as she looked down at the ground. She could see herself get higher and higher from the ground and got more and more nervous. She wobbled to the side after her foot slipped off the rock she was about to climb.

"Careful!" Lux cried as she noticed Caitlyn's struggle.

Lux herself was only slightly behind her as she also struggled to find her footing on the rocks. But Lux was having a much worse problem with how far the ground looked. Lux hated heights, it was one thing she didn't like about living in a castle. Her room was one of the tallest floors and her window looked over the city of Demacia. However, at least in her room, there were walls and barriers that prevented her from falling. She panicked as she looked down and saw that she was 20 feet from the ground.

"Ahhhh, I can't go any higher." Lux said as she closed her eyes.

"Yes you can, just don't look down." Rupert said to her.

Ahri was the last to ascend the staircase and easily climbed rock after rock. She was not as fluid as Syndra but not by much. Her tails were excellent at balancing her. They were usually clumsy and a burden. But her nine tails here felt as if this was exactly what they were designed for as she flew up the steps.

* * *

The group managed to reach the outskirts of the castle without any accidents as Ahri jumped off the last rock.

"Wow!" was all the group could muster as they gazed upon the scene in front of them.

From where they stood the towers reached high into the heavens. The walls may be a dark purple but were pristine as they shimmered. It was almost as if they were looking at a night sky. It gave the castle a more glamorous style opposed to the sinister one they saw from the ground.

"I love starring at the walls too." Syndra said turning to see the four. "But I can assure you it is much nicer inside."

Syndra went and waited at the door as Rupert and the others followed her. As they approached the door, the large double doors slowly opened on their own. Syndra motioned for them to follow her as they walked down the narrow walkway.

The corridor they were in shared the same traits as the outside. A satin rug covered the floor and the walls were a more velvety purple. It was lit with torches covering the walls. The group walked to the end of the corridor where a much smaller door lay.

"Are you ready?" Syndra said with a grin as she slowly opened the door.

Rupert and the others looked nervous but watched as Syndra opened the door fully. The group walked through and were surprised with what they saw.

"Welcome to my humble abode."

The room was a massive contrast to the exterior. It was a large open space with furniture spaced sporadically throughout the house. A big couch as well as a few love seats were in the middle of the room with a medium size table in front of them. A staircase that was like any other was off to the side allowing access to the second floor where a balcony was. A kitchen area was attached to the room where the only dividers were the tiles that replaced the wooden floors.

"Um, this looks somewhat normal compared to where we are." Rupert said looking around the room.

"Well a castle isn't very practical if you catch my drift, but I still want people to tower in fear when they see my place." Syndra said as she plopped down on the couch and hung her feet in the air.

Lux and Caitlyn sat on the two love seats while Ahri and Rupert stood seeing that all the chairs had been occupied.

"My apologies, where are my manners." Syndra said as she pulled her legs off the couch allowing the other two to sit down.

"So what is it that caused you to seek out my home, unless it really was because of my earlier offer."

The four exchanged looks as they searched for the right words to say.

"Not a very friendly bunch are you?" Syndra said. "Well I'll go first then, who are you." She said pointing at Rupert.

"I, uh, am Rupert." He said awkwardly.

"Hi Rupert I'm Syndra." She said with a tinged of irony, not expecting that as his answer.

Rupert didn't know what else to say, he didn't know if he should trust her with any information. What if she was working with Devin Norwood? Akali's warning echoed in his head.

"I'm a traveller." Rupert replied.

"And you couldn't be any more incredulous if you tried." Syndra said crossing her arms. "I don't suggest keeping secrets from me."

"Fine, I'm a hero I guess, on a mission to save the world. What from, has yet to be conclusive." Rupert said with regret.

Syndra just looked at him dubiously. "Well it sure beats a traveller. Alright your turn, ask away."

The four felt a little more comfortable and Syndra didn't appear to be plotting against them.

"We need your help." Lux spoke up.

Syndra's eyebrows rose as she was intrigued by what Lux said.

"I'm listening."

"Caitlyn is sick and suffering from poison right now. We don't know what will happen to her once it starts to kick in, but it can't be anything good." Lux said feeling scared for her friend.

Syndra pondered as she took in Lux's information. She walked over to Caitlyn and raised her fingers to her own head and closed her eyes. She stood there for a few seconds before going back to sit on the couch.

"She is suffering from a server toxin known as Billow's Nightmare. If left untreated the victim will become a husk within their body, unaware and controlling of their own body as they wander endlessly." Syndra said.

The four gulped as they realized the severity of the poison.

"Can you help her?" Lux said.

Syndra shrugged her shoulders. "Sure, why not."

"Really!" Lux said excitedly, as she bounced up from her chair.

Rupert was more cautious. He didn't trust her, she was going to do something and he knew it.

"Sure, we can do it right now." Syndra said as she walked over to the kitchen and filled up a glass.

"Oh is that some type of special antidote?" Lux said as Syndra came back and stood in front of Caitlyn.

"No, it's a magical liquid called water, you drink it when you're thirsty." Syndra said as she laughed and guzzled down the glass.

Lux blushed realizing she had been made a fool.

Syndra placed her glass on the table before starring directly at Caitlyn.

"Will what you're going to do hurt?" Caitlyn asked.

"Naw, well It shouldn't" Syndra teased.

Syndra raised one of her hands above Caitlyn's head as she started to hum. Caitlyn felt a little strange from seeing what was happening but couldn't feel anything changing. Suddenly a black orb appeared in Syndra's palm as her humming got louder and the room started to shake. Particles started to get sucked into the orb as it pulled matter towards it center. Caitlyn was starting to feel her body being tugged towards the orb as she resisted its strength.

The three observers watched as the orb grew and how the room was shaking more as things began to fall to the floor. Caitlyn felt her whole body being sucked towards the orbs as she used every muscle in her body to resist. Syndra had her eyes closed as her fingers twirled above the orb, seemingly invulnerable to its power. Caitlyn felt something welling up inside her as it travelled through her stomach and began ascending up her esophagus. It climbed higher and higher up her throat and she tried her best to force it back down. Her attempts were futile as the intruder continued flying up her throat before Caitlyn could no longer take it and gagged as a black ball of sludge tumbled out her mouth only to be sucked up by the orb.

"What was that?" Lux called out.

"The poison of course, my work here is done." Syndra said as the orb faded away and the room stopped shaking.

Caitlyn looked dumbfounded. "That was it?" She asked.

"Yup, don't hesitate to thank me." Syndra replied as she did a little bow.

"Of course thank you, I don't know how to repay you." Caitlyn said.

"Oh don't worry about it."

The group got up from their chairs and looked happy that their troubles and fears were without merits.

"Well thank you again Syndra." Rupert said. "Now we can continue on our journey."

Syndra smiled. "Oh I'm sure you three will have a wonderful journey."

The group turned to look at Syndra slowly.

"Three?" Rupert asked cautiously.

"You don't think I bought the whole bull shit hero story do you?" Syndra said with her own poisonous voice. "I understand if you didn't want to be label a slave but don't try and appear any more important than you really are."

Rupert looked stunned. "I'm not a slave."

"Fine, does forced help sound better. Don't expect me to believe you're at all equal to those three. They are powerful heroes and wouldn't be caught dead with a lowlife like you."

"S-Syndra." Lux started to say.

"I see you as a more than fair trade for healing Caitlyn. This castle is a pain to clean and would love the help. Not to mention what happened to the last three servants I had. However, if you were able to survive serving these three without them blowing your head off, you will most defiantly be able to fulfil my purposes for you."

"Syndra he isn't our slave, he really is a hero." Ahri said trying to reason with her.

"I'm sorry, I already have my mind made up. He will stay here with me." Syndra said nodding to confirm.

"No, he can't stay, Rupert come with us." Caitlyn said as she started to run to the door.

Syndra snapped her fingers and the door behind them slammed shut and locked.

"No, he stays with me!"

 **Authors Notes: Wow what a cliff hanger. Like I said already I loved writing this chapter. I like the way I portrayed Syndra, she is someone I can imagine would change her behaviours quite often. One second she is your best friend the next she is trying to rip your head off. Tell me what you guys think. Also I have a question I would like to answer.**

 **Elowenfox Asks:** _Mate, as great as always. I'd love to see things heating up between Rupert and Ahri seeing as she has been teasing him before. I'd like a whole lot more teasing between Ahri and Rupert and maybe eventually a lemon as well. *insert lenny face here*_

 **A: Great question/comment. After Caitlyn got poisoned I thought it would be appropriate if everyone was in a bit of shock. Rupert was defiantly hit pretty hard and really couldn't focus on relationships and such. Same goes for Ahri/Lux. Their best friend just got severely injured and are still trying to recuperate. However, now that she is healed everyone's personality should return including Ahri's lusty and teasing demeanour.**

 **Well hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I hope you don't feel like I made healing Caitlyn too easy. I didn't like the idea of them finding some stupid ingredients or for Caitlyn to be so exhausted she had to rest for a few days. I want action and I want it now. Anyway thanks again see ya next time.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors Notes: Well, I don't think I can apologize enough. Easter was a total blow out and I had no time to write and the past week my friend was here for a short time which ate into even more time. I promise to make it up to you guys for sticking with me and reading the story. Anyway I've wasted enough of your time just enjoy the chapter.**

Ahri and Caitlyn tried to push the door open but it would not budge it was sealed shut.

"Such disobedience." Syndra said as she got up from the couch and walked slowly over to the door. "What am I going to do? I'll give you one last chance to let yourselves out before I do something drastic."

The three girls looked at Rupert and back at the door.

"No." Ahri said as she stepped forward. "We are taking Rupert with us, we wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for him so you be-"

"Insolent fool!" Syndra said as she slapped Ahri across the face, causing her to fall to the floor. "You dog, you need to be taught respect and discipline. I would have you in a kennel right now."

"Ahri!" Rupert called out as he jumped from his seat and went to see if she was alright.

Ahri wiped her cheek revealing a red mark which started to bruise on her normally flawless face.

"You son of a bit-" Rupert yelled at Syndra before she levitated him off the ground and started choking him.

"Is this how you were all taught how to treat your host?" Syndra said showing her menacing eyes which were filled with fire and rage. "I saved your friend and this is the thanks I get."

"Syndra please," Caitlyn said on the verge of tears. "They were only trying to protect Rupert. Can we talk about this in a more civilized manner."

"This bitch doesn't know what the word civil means." Ahri snapped.

"Shut up dog." Syndra said as she summoned a black orb and forced it in Ahri's mouth.

"Mhhhppp" Ahri struggled to speak as she looked angrily at Syndra.

"You need to be tied up and have a leash." Syndra said "Till you can be trained to behave."

Syndra levitated Ahri as well as loosed her grip on Rupert as he gasped for air.

"Syndra let's talk about this there is no need to be so rash." Lux said trying to calm her down.

"Nonsense, you have tried my patients." Syndra said as she fastened a metal chain around Ahri's neck and grasped the lead as if she were a pet.

Caitlyn and Lux were trying to think of a way out of this mess. They saw Ahri's eyes enraged by how she was being treated. Rupert was still catching his breath after only recently being released.

"Can we bargain then?" Caitlyn asked. "What do you want besides Rupert?"

Syndra sat back down on the couch, still clutching the make-shift leash. She pondered about their proposal.

"Well, I was set on having that boy over there do all my chores." Syndra began to say. "But now that I think about it I may be willing to pass him up for this dog here." She said as she yanked the leash back causing Ahri to fall to her knees.

"I would love to train her to do all sorts of tricks, plus she is a lot easier on the eyes." She said as she smirked at her last statement.

"What!" Lux blurted out. "Come on Syndra, you're not being fair."

Syndra's eyes began to well up with fire once more before Caitlyn quickly spoke up.

"Your right Lux, she isn't being fair." Caitlyn said in a rather suspicious tone. "You just saved my life and we aren't being very reasonable."

Lux looked at her as if she had lost her mind. However, Syndra looked pleased and her mood changed slightly.

"Well at least someone recognizes that." Syndra said proudly.

"That is why we all volunteer to be your helpers it's only fair." Caitlyn said.

"WHAT!" Rupert said.

"ARE YOU CRAZY" Lux responded

"MFFFPHH"

Caitlyn nudged Lux on the shoulder before casually whispered in her shoulder "Trust me."

Syndra stood up from the couch as she clapped her hands slowly.

"My, my, what an excellent idea I couldn't have come up with a better one myself." She said

Lux, Ahri, and Rupert looked in shock at what Caitlyn had just done. Lux didn't know what Caitlyn was planning but she hoped that it didn't involve her being some maid for Syndra.

"Well, I want to go get washed up and get ready. I will have your outfits after I'm done." Syndra said as she tugged Ahri with her upstairs before waving goodbye.

"Outfits?" Rupert said finally able to talk now that his lungs were full of air again. "This is just perfect."

"That's your great plan?" Rupert said blankly.

"Well I didn't hear you coming up with anything better." Caitlyn said in defence.

"I wouldn't even call this a plan, now we all have to sit here and wait for another one of your ideas." Rupert said.

"Hey!" Caitlyn snapped. "At least we aren't split up now."

"She's right, we have a much better chance of escape if we all work together." Lux spoke calmly.

The three continued to argue that they almost didn't hear the footsteps descending down the staircase. They quickly changed their topic so not to give away their plan. Syndra was first to show herself, still wearing her usual attire. She stretched her arms over her head before letting out a big yawn.

"Ah, that was a nice bath to get refreshed. I hope you all have changed your attitudes, it would be wise not to upset me again." Syndra said as she walked closer to the trio.

"Oh I almost forgot your new uniforms." Syndra said almost too cheerfully.

Syndra ran back up the stairs until she return with three very interesting pieces of clothing.

"Caitlyn this is yours since it was your idea." Syndra said as she handed her the first outfit.

It looked like a standard maid uniform except for a few things. It was a black corset similar to Caitlyn's own top. It was trimmed with white frilly lace designs as well as around the skirt. Lastly it had the signature white apron that came across her waist. Syndra also handed her puffy arm guards as well as white socks with matching garters.

"Thanks," Caitlyn said a bit embarrassed. "It's very pretty."

However, once Caitlyn got a look at Lux's outfit she was instantly less embarrassed.

"Here you go Lux, I hope it fits." Syndra said with a grin.

Lux was hesitant to take the outfit once she took a look at it. It reminded her of Riven's outfit and was probably based on it. It was a slim fitting black corset, which showcased her bust and rear. It was very skimpy, leaving very little for the imagination. However, it had neon blue tights which at the very least would keep her a little warmer. Syndra also handed Lux two white cuffs, a black bow-tie and a belt with a bunny tail on the back.

"I hope you don't expect me to wear this." Lux said, taking the outfit from Syndra.

"Why don't you not wear it and find out what happens." Syndra replied.

She moved on to Rupert who at the moment was relieved once he saw his own uniform.

"I don't have any male clothes, so you're just going to have to wear my old butlers outfit." Syndra said apologetic.

Rupert was happy that it wasn't something provocative. It was a black three piece suit with black tie and white gloves.

"This is kinda weird." Rupert said after taking his suit.

"You don't like your outfit?" Syndra said with disappointment.

"No, if this is supposed to be a uniform, shouldn't it be 'uniform'. Why do we all have completely different things?" Rupert asked.

"Oh would you prefer to switch with Caitlyn." Syndra proposed, seeing Rupert body freeze up when she asked. "Too answer your question, I like a bit of diversity. I would get bored at looking at everyone if they all wore the same thing."

Rupert decided to ignore what she said as she basically admitted that the outfits were for her attention seeking eyes and amusement.

"Oh, I almost forgot about our last helper." Syndra said as she bolted back up the stairs.

She walked down with a skip in her step and a leash in her hand as the three onlookers were shocked with what they saw.

Ahri slowly walked down the stairs with a frown being pulled along by Syndra. She had her arms crossed over her chest and let out a big breath.

"Don't cover yourself up Ahri, your friends want to see." Syndra said as she swatted her arms away.

Her arms fell revealing the very revealing bra she had on. It was a black frilly brassiere that barley contained Ahri's bust. However, the more alluring feature was the cat shaped hole in the middle showing off her cleavage. Her panties followed the same pattern as it had two 'ears' that made it look like a cat as well as her stockings having the same. Syndra removed the leash from the collar she had on which had a little bell attached to it.

The three were in shock as they looked at Ahri's revealing outfit. Rupert could feel his blood heat up and his cheeks become flush as he started at her exposed body.

"Can I take this off now?" Ahri said frustrated.

"Why, you look stunning." Syndra said.

"ERRRR, because I don't want to show off my body to pervs like you." Ahri growled as she lashed out.

Syndra walked up to her and patted her on the head.

"Oh you have so much to learn my pet."

Ahri pushed off her arms as she walked back over to her friends. However, they just stared in surprise as her.

"Uh, can you guys not look at me like that?" Ahri said embarrassed.

Lux and Caitlyn walked past her as they tried not to look but Rupert was frozen in place as his eyes looked at her body with a stone cold stare.

"Well, I will give you some time alone for now, but when I return you better all be wearing your new clothes." Syndra said with a smile as she floated up the stairs.

The four were left alone as they stood in silence. Caitlyn was the first to break the silence as she spoke up.

"Well, this isn't all bad."

"WHAT!" Lux and Ahri said in unison.

"I urge you to repeat that sentence." Ahri said. "Look at what I'm wearing"

"Look at what she wants me to put on, ya it's not bad for you. Was this part of your plan as well?" Lux said angrily.

"Listen we could have died, or been split up or any number of things. Wearing some more provocative clothing isn't that bad." Caitlyn said trying to calm her friends.

"Well then I encourage you to walk around scantily clad as that sicko just stands around watching you." Ahri said motioning towards Syndra.

"I thought you loved getting attention, need I remind you that your former attire wasn't exactly modest." Caitlyn said.

"Yes, when I want to be noticed and at least my other outfit had more decency than this stupid thing." Ahri said tugging at her bra.

She noticed that Rupert still hadn't moved an inch and his eyes where still dilated.

"Did Syndra like do something to him?" Ahri asked looking to the other two who shook their heads.

Ahri went up to him and waved her hand in front of his face to see if he would react. However, he was still frozen. Ahri looked a little confused until she noticed where his head was tilted.

"Oh, you like the little show I put on." Ahri said stepping closer to him. "Believe me, these garments only hid my true beauty underneath."

Ahri raised one of her arms and started stroking up his chest, using her other to accent her already sizable chest.

"Ahem." Caitlyn called. "What did you just say?"

"Hehe, come on this is Rupert it's so fun to tease him." Ahri said to which Caitlyn gave a stern glare.

Suddenly a loud thud came from behind Ahri as she turned to see Rupert on the ground.

It took about five seconds before his eyes started to twitch and he bolted up rubbing his head.

"What happened one second I'm fine the next I'm on the ground with a massive head ache." Rupert said.

"I think I did something." Ahri said standing in front of him.

Rupert removed he hand from his face as he saw Ahri in her skimpy clothing, feeling his blood rise again.

"Hahaha, you're so innocent." Ahri said seeing his face blush.

"Your weird." Lux said having been quiet for a while. "We better change guys Syndra could be back any minute."

"Agreed, we will meet back here when we are done." Caitlyn said turning to find a bathroom to change.

Rupert started walking in the opposite direction hoping to find somewhere private. Ahri tapped him on the shoulder.

"How bout you leave out the shirt so I don't have to feel so embarrassed alone." Ahri suggested. "And give me some eye candy as well." She winked.

Rupert felt his face become red again and just ran down the corridor faster hearing Ahri's giggles behind him.

A few minutes later and the four met back in the main room all in new clothes.

"Hahaha you all look so silly." Ahri laughed having sat on the couch waiting for her friends. "Awww Lux you look so cute."

"Do you still want to be wearing clothes?" Lux threatened.

Caitlyn put up her hands to stop them, now wearing a traditional maid uniform which made her feel a little silly.

"We need to work out a plan before Syndra arrives." She said.

"Uhhh, this was your plan?" Ahri said confused. "You're telling me you didn't think past this part?"

Rupert walked by and sat on the couch with his new clothes which fit quite well on him.

"Mmmm, well at least someone doesn't look like a total fool." Ahri said sitting next to him. "Quite the opposite, you look like a real man now."

Rupert was sick of blushing as his cheeks turned red. "At least I'm not acting childish, haven't you embarrassed me enough." To which Ahri just giggled.

"Focus, we need to come up with something before Syndra comes back." Caitlyn said trying to keep the group on track.

However, they heard footsteps approaching and they quickly changed the topic.

"Oh how lovely, you all look so…delicious." Syndra said as she licked her lips.

"Great, eat me now so I don't have to endure another second." Ahri said sarcastically.

Syndra giggled. "Don't tempt me Ahri, you may get what you wish for." Causing Ahri to shutter.

"Well I can see you've all had a long day so I won't weary you with work today." Syndra continued. "You should all get some rest so we can start early tomorrow."

She led the group upstairs as they walked down a long corridor with many doors on each side.

"I've prepared each of you separate rooms that I hope will suit your liking."

Syndra pointed to three doors next to each other and pointed at the three girls.

"Your rooms are there which I have 'specialized' each to your own…. 'personalities' let's say." Syndra said vaguely.

Rupert followed her further down the corridor until she stopped him and pointed out another door.

"That was the butlers room and will serve are yours now."

Rupert stepped inside as Syndra walked away. It wasn't anything special, a single bed, with a dresser for clothes, a mirror and a window.

"Window!" Rupert said ecstatic.

However, as he open the window and peeked out his joy soon faded. Below he could see a 30 foot drop from his window to the ground floor. Not to mention how he would get off the floating platform the castle was atop of.

Rupert sighed as he jumped on his bed and rested his head on the pillow. He started to drift off to sleep until her heard the door knob start to turn. Rupert was startled as he sat up immediately to see the intruder.

The door slowly opened up but to his relief it was only Ahri as she slid through.

"Ahri what are you doing here?" Rupert questioned.

Ahri didn't look so good her face was burning up and her eyes couldn't focus.

"I-I'm sorry Rupert." Ahri said "I..I…can't…help…it."

Rupert looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I can't control my body. I feel so hot, I need release." Ahri said as she started to crawl over to Rupert.

Rupert could see the lust within her eyes as she struggled to walk.

"You have tempted me with your body for too long and I can't control myself anymore. I need it, NOW!" Ahri screamed as she jumped on top of the bed.

 **Authors Notes: Well, I hope you enjoyed and I will make it up to you guys. Anyway a lot of things have happened since I last updated so I thought I would comment on them. First a new champion was revealed which I adore, Xayah. Second Ahri got a whole lore update which I also love and would actually help getting her some purpose in the story. Lastly, if you didn't know I wrote a Oneshot featuring Ahri/Vel'koz. You can check it out if you want it's called "Ahri's Punishment". Thanks for sticking with me guys it means a lot.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello my super followers. Back with another chapter and I know a lot of you are probably looking forward to the cliff hanger from last chapter. Unfortunately this chapter isn't that and will be following some of the more forgotten characters. I made a constant effort to put lots of characters in the story but some of them haven't even been mentioned recently. This is going to consists of the different characters and mostly contains key story points. Sorry if you were excited for Rupert x Ahri, but I will hopefully have a treat for you all soon.**

Night fall covered Runeterra. Twisted shapes and shadows flickered within the unknown. It was not somewhere you wanted to be if you were any normal person for fear of the wolves, or bandits, or worse.

Galloping hooves could be heard as a lone rider stealthily rode through the trees. The only other noises where the sounds of the night as crickets and frogs sang out to each other.

The rider was travelling very fast and was completely covered. His dark clothing matched his horse as his brown eyes poked out from his cloak. Suddenly the horse got spooked as it whinnied and his two feet took off in the air. The rider clutched tightly at the bridal steadying himself and calming the horse down. As the horse calmed down, three figures walked out from the woods standing in front of the horse brandishing knives.

"Well look who we have here, a traveller all by himself." One of them said walking closer to reveal himself.

"Give us your stuff and we won't kill your horse." A second said. "Of course that doesn't mean you will keep him."

The three bandits each had the same clothing, tan shirt and pants with red bandanas. They were very different in stature, a fat short one, a tall skinny one, and one in between who appeared to be the leader.

The rider didn't flinch when they threatened him, he stared quietly at them remaining still.

"Are you fucking deaf?" The fat one said. "Give us your stuff or the horse gets it in the gullet.

Still the rider didn't move and remained calm the entire time.

"Forget it, I'm going to cut your face off right now." The fat one said as he walked to the side of the horse.

"SILENCE!" The rider yelled causing the three to jump.

The rider pulled back his hood as he revealed himself to the thieves.

"I am Devin Norwood and would be wise for you to take your 'business' somewhere else." Captain Norwood spoke sternly.

The three looked confused as the leader spoke up.

"I've never heard of any Devin Norwood."

"Pity and you never will." Captain Norwood said as stared at the three of them.

He stretched out his arm with his palm open. Light around his hand started to flicker and it seemed to get darker. You could only see Captain Norwood's face every time the light appeared around his palm. Lighting started to strike around his hand as it got drawn in towards his palm. The energy was sucked up as it formed a purple ball of magic.

The three thieves looked scared as they started to run away. The fat one trailed behind them as they tried to escape into the forest. However, it was useless. A huge white light appeared behind them and as they turned they were instantly blinded. The bandits fell to the floor covering their eyes and wailing as they struggled to make their way into the trees.

Suddenly the white light disappeared returning everything to how it was. Devin Norwood stood atop his horse as he looked at the three bodies crumpled up on the ground. Their skin had charred and their bodies had shriveled up and shrunk. It was if they had been roasted over a spit for hours but it had only been a few seconds.

Devin Norwood laughed as he tugged back on the reigns and galloped back on the path, as if nothing had happened.

* * *

Katarina yawned as she slowly rolled around in the sheets not wanting to walk up yet. She pulled a pillow over he face as she tried to block out the light from hitting her eyes. She heard a door open but didn't feel like responding so she just stayed still hoping that they would go away. However the footsteps got closer and she could hear them approaching the bed. Katarina remained perfectly still but was surprised when the person grabbed the pillow from her face.

Katarina brought a hand up to her eyes but was surprised when the person leaned down and put her soft lips on hers. She struggled around but felt the person slip her tongue into her mouth and loved the sweet taste and pushed herself more into the kiss. Katarina didn't fight back as she let the other person have total control as she put her hands around the persons head pulling her closer.

"Squuuawk!" A bird loudly cried, ruining the moment as the person pulled away.

"Mhhh, did I say we were done." Katarina said as she leaned up into the bed.

"Heehee, no but from my position, it looked like I was in command." A feminine voice replied.

Katarina opened her eyes finally as she stared at Quinn who was fully dressed in her usual garb. Katarina was much less modest as she only had a pair of black panties on as she got up and stretched her muscles.

"Can I leave finally, it gets really boring being cooped up in your room?" Katarina said.

Quinn looked a bit sad. "Not really, you're a Noxian in a Demacian embassy. If people were to see that you are still here and sleeping in my room no less well…" Quinn said without finishing her sentence.

"Well what princess?" Katarina said boldly.

"Well, people might have some questions." Quinn said crossing her arms.

Katarina fell back onto the bed as she groaned. Quinn couldn't help herself looking at her body. It was so curvy and smooth, her skin was creamy and with what she was wearing allowed Quinn to admire all of it.

"You're so cute." Quinn said smiling as she stood over her.

"And you're pretty peachy as well." Katarina said sneeringly.

The two laughed as Quinn kissed Katarina again but much shorter this time.

"Well you could stay here with me." Katarina suggested. "And finished what you started."

Quinn gave a fictitious smile. "I have appointments scheduled all day, I can't miss them."

Katarina's smile faded as she looked down at the floor. Quinn felt bad for Katarina seeing as she really hadn't left the embassy in a few days. She couldn't afford to have her seen it would be heresy if Demacia found out, and what would happen if Jarvan were to find out. Quinn didn't dare think about it.

"Katarina?" Quinn called out but she didn't look up making her feeling even worse.

Quinn bit her lip while she thought of something. "Ummm, I'm free after all the meetings would you like to go out after that?"

Katarina looked up and hugged Quinn. "Thanks" she replied knowing that her friend was looking out for her. "No go to those meetings and knock em dead."

Quinn gave an amused smile at her friends renewed vigor.

"Heehee not literally though." Katarina said correcting herself.

She watched as Quinn left the room and she turned to the blue bird that had remained on his perch the whole time.

"Alright now lets me and you continue where we left off alright?"

"Squaaaaawk!"

* * *

In the police station a lone figure could be seen with her face on the desk. Her short pink hair, wildly offsetting her navy blue uniform. The woman's massive fists were absent and instead hanging on the wall behind her. Vi looked passed out as a pool of drool had formed on the table.

Vi hadn't taken things so well when Caitlyn had left. She had taken up the bottle and was drunk constantly. Even now, four or five empty bottles were scattered around the floor. Vi's body started to move as she slowly woke up.

She was still drunk and didn't seem very bothered about her lying in a pile of her own spit. Vi sat up with a grunt as she struggled to collect her thoughts.

"Humph my head hurts." Vi said as she rubbed her eyes. "Why did you leave Caitlyn?"

Vi's mood seem to constantly change as a result of the alcohol. First speaking about how she could smash anyone's face off and instantly spouting about Caitlyn and how depressed she was that she left.

"UHHH, fuck this!" Vi yelled as she stormed out of the police station.

Vi headed straight towards the town bar and burst forth through the doors. It took Vi no less than five minutes before she had already started a bar fight and was pounding drunk men to the floor much to the bar tenders dismay.

Vi hobbled over to the counter and placed her empty glass on the table.

"Filllll me-up buuud, s'gonna bee a loooong night." Vi said.

* * *

Twitch had been walking around Ionia for days. He walked from town to town, eating what he found in the trash. He couldn't believe the stuff that humans would throw away, he would never go hungry if they continued throwing out half eaten sandwiches or burnt food.

Unfortunately Twitch could never stay in one town for very long. His stench reeked so badly that they would catch on to him very quickly. Still Twitch didn't mind very much, it was interesting to see this new place. It was so unlike his home full of mud, garbage, and other vile things. This place was clean and shiny. Twitch couldn't imagine someone living in a place where your hand didn't stick to the walls if you touch it.

He had also been able to pick up on some information while he was in the towns. A war had broken between Ionia and Noxus where Noxus had invaded the borders and slaughtered many innocent people. Ionia was helpless to defend never having any part of war and instead looking for peace. However, Twitch thought little of history and was hopeful to get something current and important.

Twitch was currently travelling through the forest to reach the next town. He hated the trees never knowing where you're going or when you're going to stub your toe on a root.

"Owwwww!" Twitch squealed learning it was sooner rather than later for the latter.

Twitch took a second to recover before beginning his trek through the woods. However, out of the corner of his eye he noticed lights bouncing off of the trees in the distance. It was peculiar because these lights were not ordinary but instead vibrant colours like purple, green, and blue.

Twitch didn't really believe his eye sight but decided to go check it out for himself. He made sure to stealth himself in case this was some sort of trap to lure in unsuspecting prey.

Twitch got closer and the lights got brighter silencing his doubts prior. He continued towards them sneakily through the brush. As Twitch got within 25 meters of the light he noticed the strangest creature he had ever seen, and he was a giant talking rat.

The creature was unlike anything he had ever seen on earth. It had the legs of a goat, ears of a bat, and the body like a human and was purple. The creature also had a single horn on her forehead adding to the uniqueness. It appeared feminine and had long grey hair and an orange dress. Lastly she had a staff with the crescent moon at its point.

Twitch decided to get a closer look as he crept closer to the creature. Suddenly the creature turned around and brandished her staff.

"Who goes there?" She called out

"Looks like it's time for me to go." Twitch whispered as he started to turn around.

"Wait!" The creature called out again, causing Twitch to look back. "Show yourself, there is no need to fear."

Twitch felt something telling him to keep running but he fought against his will and un-stealth himself, revealing to the creature.

The creature was taken aback from what she saw and was shocked when she saw Twitch.

"Wow, you are not what I expected to see."

"I could say the same thing about you." Twitch replied laughing cynically.

"I suppose you can." She replied. "My name is Soraka, may I ask yours?"

"Twitch, but don't ask why they call me that."

"Well, Twitch can I ask what you may be doing in the woods of Ionia, as I know you aren't native to these regions." Soraka asked.

"Looking for information any information really. I was trying to help out some people but I wasn't allowed to follow them. So I am travelling here looking for any information and hopefully anything to help." Twitch said.

Too be honest Twitch wasn't really sure if that was true or not. It may have been before, but after a while of being unsuccessful he kept going out of curiosity."

"You seek knowledge? I may be able to help you there, for I am not of this world but am a celestial being from the stars." Soraka said using her staff to point to the sky.

"I may have guessed that." Twitch said as he laughed un-controlling of himself.

Soraka found herself giggling as well. "Well what is it you wish to know?"

"Do you know anyone named Devin Norwood?" Twitch asked.

Soraka pondered as she tried to retrieve the memories from her past life.

"I'm afraid I do not, I have never heard of him before."

Twitch was a bit disappointed that he had hit another dead end.

"That's alright, but if you don't mind I must be going. I have a feeling that he is going to hurt a lot of people so I need to get that information fast."

Soraka looked startled hearing about this person. "If he is going to cause this much damage, than I would like to accompany you, to help in any way I can."

"Alright then but let's hurry." Twitch said as the two darted off deeper in the woods.

Without saying another word the two disappeared into the trees as they made their way to the next town.

* * *

Devin Norwood's horse reached the black gates of Noxus as the guards saluted him and allowed him entrance. The town was much gloomier than any of the other cities in Runeterra. It consisted of three sections each divided with walls. The first section was the largest covering the entire perimeter of the city. It was the slum district, the buildings were crumbling and villagers were always wandering around begging for anything people could spare.

Just beyond that was the upper class district making a smaller circle around the city. While it still looked gloomy due to the dark colouring of the architecture, the buildings were not coming apart. The term upper class was also a bit misleading, because the people here were anything but rich.

The inner circle was the final district which was strictly nobility. It was much more lavish than the two formers and actually implemented colours like red in the buildings. These houses were over the top and large to satisfy the nobles that lived there.

Devin Norwood trotted into the noble district and saddled up his horse in the stable. He marched over to the Du Couteau mansion. However, he was disturbed when a hooded figure appeared in front of him.

"I've been looking for you Captain Norwood." Talon said bowing his head.

Talon looked like a mess. His face was swollen and he appeared to have numerous broken bones based on the shape it was in. His clothes were tattered and he was struggling to walk. His arm also looked like it had been broken as it hung limply.

"You look like shit." Captain Norwood said bluntly.

"That mysterious person you were talking about, he is much more powerful than you know." Talon said.

Captain Norwood looked at him sternly not wanting to hear this.

"Don't underestimate him." Talon continued.

"Is this what you came here to tell me?" Captain Norwood yelled. "Cause if it is, you should have stayed missing."

Talon looked a little afraid as he snapped at him.

"I-I was unable to retrieve the girls." Talon said almost inaudibly.

Captain Norwood didn't look amused as he was ready to scream again.

Talon quickly started talking first.

"When I stabbed Caitlyn that guy got crazy, I couldn't do anything."

"YOU WHAT?" Captain Norwood screamed.

He picked up Talon by the neck and raised him off the ground.

"I GAVE YOU ONE ORDER, TO BRING THEM BACK ALIVE. YOU COULDN"T BRING THEM BACK AND YOU KILLED ONE OF THEM AS WELL!" Captain Norwood yelled as his grip tightened. "You better have a good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now."

Talon wheezed as he tried to breath. "I….know….w-where…..they..are." Talon croaked.

Captain Norwood threw him to the ground as he was left panting.

"I stabbed her with a poisoned blade. I carry the antidote so If I had of caught them I would have healed her." Talon said. "But someone else could heal her as well. Syndra."

Captain Norwood grunted. "You have failed and Noxus will know as much. For this next mission I will not use someone who will fail."

Captain Norwood walked off as he left Talon curled up on the ground clutching his chest.

* * *

Quinn quietly walked into her room not to disturb anyone. However she was slightly amused with the scene in front of her.

"Alright bird brain I raise you, two crackers and one slice of brie cheese."

"Squaaawk!"

"What three kings again, you're cheating?"

"Squawk squawk."

"Why did I let you shuffle, birds don't even have hands."

Quinn giggled as she walked up to Katarina.

"Having fun?" Quinn asked.

"You need to teach your pet some basic respect and how to follow the rules." Katarina said tossing over some crackers and cheese.

"Don't worry I will. Are you ready to go?"

Katarina almost forgot about their plans.

"Are we going now?" Katarina asked.

"Yup, just let me change out of this armour it's a pain to wear all day." Quinn replied.

Quinn took some clothes and walked into her bathroom to get changed. After a minute she walked out in a white t-shirt and jeans making her almost unrecognizable due to her casual clothing.

"Ready?" Quinn asked to which Katarina nodded.

Katarina leapt up and bolted to the door.

"Wait, wait." Quinn said quietly. "I hate to ask but can you wear this just when we are leaving?"

Quinn handed Katarina a large gown that covered her body and face. Katarina looked a little disappointed but grabbed it regardless.

"I'm sorry but it's just till we get outside." Quinn said apologetic.

The duo walked out of the room quietly to not draw any attention and made their way to the door.

"Commander Quinn!" a solider called from the gate. "You are leaving at a time like this."

Quinn was a little flustered, but regained herself.

"Am I not allowed to leave when I please?" Quinn said.

"Of course not miss." The solider saluted. "Umm, who is that?" pointing to Katarina.

"Aren't you noisy, butting into my private life? Is this how you were trained back in the Demacian academy? Maybe I should inform the higher ups of your out bursts." Quinn snapped back.

"No ma'am not necessary. My apologies."

Quinn nodded before exiting out the door with Katarina.

"Phew." Quinn exclaimed as they got a safe distance away. "That was close."

Katarina tore off the gown and tossed it in a nearby bush so they could retrieve it again.

"Wow, I didn't know you were so…commanding?" Katarina said.

Quinn blushed. "Thank you, now enough talk lets go."

Quinn grabbed Katarina's arm as they ran off into the city.

* * *

Below the city of Piltover, something very nefarious was brewing. Scientists and soldiers alike were busy setting up the large structure and various contraptions all around the large underground room.

Along the sides of the room, dozens of tanks big enough to fit a person were tightly packed between each other. In the center, cubicles with computers and scientists typed away. However, the most eerie thing was the massive structure at the front of the room. There was a large pad on the floor with colourful lights. A bell like dome was raised above it, pipes from the tanks all connecting to it.

The whole scene felt wrong as soldiers guarded everything and were everywhere. One of the scientists walked up to a soldier at the front who looked particularly massive. The scientist didn't have the same clothes as the other scientists as he started talking to the soldier.

"How long do we have to wait down here?"

"However, long it takes, that is our order." The soldier replied.

"Well I have good news for you, this facility is officially operational."

 **Authors Notes: I hope you guys found this interesting. It felt good to revisit the other characters. It is sometimes hard to think of how every character fits into the story but hopefully this chapter sorted some of those things out. Also this chapter was supposed to contribute to the story. Anyway I hope you can forgive me for the long wait. Write a review, ask a question and I'll see you next time.**


	20. Not Real Chapter 20

Hello there guys. Firstly if your here for the new chapter its the one before this. However, I would appreciate if you stayed to read this. To start I want to apologize for not updating this story and for the fewer chapters I have been releasing I feel horrible for it. But onto the meat of this. I got a lot of feed back from a lot of you early on in the story about how much you loved this story. It was really awesome and it made me feel great and want to please you guys more. However, as the story continued I felt less sure about each chapter and the feed back started to lessen. I felt that each chapter got further and further away from those first early chapters which were so fun to think and write about and I know a lot of you loved. With each new character I added I needed them to fit into the story, and each time I did that they story had to relate back to the main point and the big picture. I feel like it turned out like a lot of movies or hyped video games turn out. Its ambitious and the creator tries to add so much that he loses what made it charming and likable in the first place. And this is where my poor writing comes forth. In my head I have an idea of what I would like this story to be, but it will never be that. The other problem is a lack of inspiration. I got this idea from a dream and thought that it was so good I should write it down. So i made it into a fan fiction, however, after that first spark I have been going off of my head. Thinking of something and writing it down and hoping that it works. But now that dream is way in the past. I struggle to even think of the plot for each chapter and I feel like the story is going nowhere, and is broken in so many places. Will the story ever be like how it used to be, I hate to say that I don't think it will. Will I continue to update this story, yes I will but I have lost my expectations with it. I don't wanna be the author that writes a story and doesn't finish it like so many on this website. I only apologize cause I feel like I have ruined this story.


	21. The Real Chapter 20

**Authors Notes:** **Here is the long awaited chapter between Ahri and Rupert and maybe even an unexpected observer. As always lemons below beware, if you don't want to read or are under the age suitable to read DO NOT CONTINUE. There are no story plots here so you aren't missing anything. It is a long one so I hope you enjoy. However, before you do I have some information in the bottom Authors Notes. I encourage all of you to read it even if you do not plan on reading this chapter. Anyway enjoy the lemon.**

Rupert was taken by surprised as Ahri jumped on top of him and was eyeing him up. Her eyes were looking through his clothes as she imagined what was underneath. Rupert could hardly focus from what Ahri was wearing. Her breasts were right in his face and he could see her cleavage due to the hole in her bra. Rupert had seen Ahri's breasts before but that seemed like ages ago and he had never been this close.

Ahri's hands went to work as they started trying to take off Rupert's clothes. She started unbuttoning his shirt and her mind was filled with more lust as she could see his chest being exposed.

The door knob started to move unknowing to the two who were preoccupied until the door swung open. The two on the bed froze and turned towards the door to see who had rudely interrupted.

"Oh there you are. You weren't in your room so I suspected you would be here?" Syndra said "Oh am I interrupting something, what a shame." She replied as she walked in and closed the door.

Ahri barred her teeth at Syndra. "Errrr, no not again I will not be disturbed again, whatever you want you can leave. I am not your slave you can't boss me around."

Syndra smiled as she walked closer. "We will see about that."

She snapped her fingers and a puff of pink smoke appeared above her hand. Rupert couldn't see if anything had changed, everything looked the same.

"Now let's try that again shall we?" Syndra said as she smirked.

Rupert now saw what had happened. Ahri's gaze was fixated on Syndra as hearts swirled in her eyes. Her lust was now directed towards Syndra and had even possibly grown stronger. Syndra beckoned Ahri over with her finger, which cause Ahri to crawl over on all fours as her head looked up at her.

"Much better pet, you understand your place." Syndra said looking back up to Rupert. "Hmmm, I guess you can enjoy the show."

Rupert watched in awe and a little in shock as he saw Syndra slowly lift up her skirt revealing her smooth legs. He was taken aback with how quickly it had escalated and knew he probably wasn't going get a lot of sleep.

Ahri was in a trance as she watched Syndra tease more as she motioned between her legs. Ahri's mouth watered as she imagined tasting Syndra's southern lips.

"Now let's make that mouth of your do something useful." Syndra said.

Ahri lunged forward immediately as her face went directing to Syndra's nether region. Her tongue licked through the fabric and she could already feel the wetness leaking out from her pussy.

Syndra brought her hand over Ahri's head pulling her face closer. She had a grin on her face as she had a mixture of laughs and moans from the pleasure.

Rupert didn't really know how he should be acting right now. Should he help Ahri, should he join in? It would be a much easier decision if he wasn't so aroused by it. Rupert couldn't move from his seat on the bed he was too entranced with the whole scene.

Ahri's slick tongue continued to work on Syndra's skirt completely soaking everything so that you couldn't tell what was saliva or Syndra's juices. However, Ahri was getting bored so she looked up to Syndra and just as their eyes met, dove under her skirt and began to lap up and down her entrance, sending a wave of shock over Syndra.

"Mmmm." Syndra moaned as she looked down at Ahri. "At least we trained your mouth to be productive."

Syndra grabbed her head harder as she squished Ahri tighter on her body, causing her to yelp. Her other hand came up her body as she fondled her own breast through her dress.

Ahri furiously flicked Syndra's clit with her tongue. Her rough and fast work however, didn't seem to be bringing Syndra closer to her climax. Ahri's clouded mind, desperate to please her master, released her mouth from Syndra's pussy. Syndra looked down at Ahri, wondering why she had stopped when she noticed Ahri's hand snake under her skirt.

"OHHHHH." Syndra cried as two digits penetrated into her hole.

Ahri rocketed her fingers into Syndra, not waiting for her to adjust to them. Ahri pulled her fingers back, racking her nails against Syndra's walls, causing her to shutter. Without a break, Ahri twisted her fingers back in and pistoned them back and forth.

Syndra felt her body heat up as she sped up her fondling of her breast. Her hand circled around her tit, groping and squeezing when Ahri would thrust inside. Finally she felt a churning feeling in her core as her muscles started to seize. Quickly, Syndra pulled Ahri's fingers out with an audible pop.

"Not yet, we have plenty of time for that." Syndra said to Ahri who looked puzzled.

Syndra brought Ahri up on her feet as she faced the shorter girl. Syndra leaned down until their mouths connected and then roughly brought Ahri closer. Syndra's tongue slithered inside of her mouth, wrestling with Ahri's own.

"Mmmm." Syndra said as she pulled away. "I taste good."

Ahri went to kiss Syndra again but was stopped.

"No, you please me, I make the rules." Syndra said, lowing Ahri's head down to her bust and releasing her breasts. "Now lick"

Ahri mouth latched onto Syndra's left tit, as her tongue salivated over the smooth creamy skin. She made small circles with her tongue and flicked across her nipple sending electrical shocks down Syndra's spine. Ahri's other hand came up and grabbed the other mound and felt all around Syndra's soft breasts. Her breasts were large that her hand couldn't get all the way around it, but not as large as Ahri's.

Syndra watched in delight as Ahri mouth and hands worked her large tits. They jiggled as she laughed at how easy it was to work this girl. But Syndra had to give credit, the girl in front of her was more than a pretty face. Her technique was more than exceptional, it led Syndra to wonder if she had partaken in more lesbian sex.

Rupert found it hard not to grab hold of his now rock hard erection in his pants. However, he didn't know if Syndra would be angry if he did. He watched intently as Ahri suckled on Syndra's breast, releasing quiet but cute moans.

Ahri switched tits as she lathered up the new breast with her salvia. She was sloppier as her spit would stick to her face as she sucked. Ahri's moans grew louder as her hand was vigorously groping Syndra's breast. She continued to flick her tongue which drew out more moans from Syndra.

Syndra was happy with her pet. She was much more adequate than she had originally thought. She cried every time she felt her tit squeezed in Ahri's soft delicate hands. The hands that were design for stimulating like this.

Syndra could feel her heartbeat quicken and knots being tied inside her stomach as she knew she was approaching her climax. However, she wanted to reward her pet for doing so well so she slowly slid her hand down until it was just above Ahri's southern lips. Sneakily pulled down Ahri's kitty panties revealing her dripping wet pussy.

"Now how do you like my choice of outfit for you?" Syndra said as she slid three digits inside the woman.

"Mphhhhh!" Ahri screamed as she bit down on Syndra's tit.

Ahri felt her walls hugging against the invader, trying to force it out. However, Syndra was persistent as she pushed deeper inside Ahri causing juices to be sprayed from her pussy. Ahri moaned loudly as she felt her walls stretch with every push and tug Syndra's fingers made.

Finally, after much effort Syndra bottomed her fingers out as they were fully inside Ahri. Syndra started to rotate her fingers and started prodding inside her walls. Ahri's eyes were shut tight as she could feel her most sensitive areas being scraped by Syndra's nails.

Ahri was breathing heavily as she had completely stopped working on Syndra's tits. Determination to please her master pushed her onwards as she began licking up and down her breasts. Ahri's free hand glided down Syndra's body until it rested on her clitoris. With three fingers she directed them towards her pussy and with her thumb she began rubbing her clit.

"Oooh, you are full of surprises." Syndra replied to Ahri's movement.

Within an instant Ahri pushed her fingers deep inside, causing Syndra to cry out in pleasure and slow down her own pace.

Rupert was pretty sure this wasn't a dream, he didn't remember going to bed. But it would be a damn good dream if it was.

The two girls continued to finger each other, trying to drive the other over the edge first. Syndra was at a disadvantage having received the majority of pleasure and having already been close before Ahri starting fucking her. Ahri was basically a mindless zombie, only focused on making Syndra orgasm. However, both of the girls could feel their climaxes soon approaching.

However, Syndra was approaching faster as she clenched her fist and felt her lips clamp down on Ahri's fingers.

"I-I'm….coming!" Syndra said barely audible.

Ahri felt her fingers being squeezed as fluid came forth from Syndra's slit. She continued to pump her hand to draw out her orgasm for as long as possible. Wave upon wave of sticky liquid flung out onto Ahri's hand creating a shiny white sheen. Syndra's body contorted as she was milked for all she had by Ahri. It felt like minutes but in actual fact only been twenty seconds before she felt her euphoria start to fade. A few strands still dribbled out as Syndra started to pant.

"Syndra….don't stop….I'm almost…."

Syndra pulled her fingers from Ahri quickly as she watched the girl look up, pleading for Syndra to finish her. But Syndra gave her no release, only watched as she saw the girl orgasm start to slip away.

"You were a pretty good pet." Syndra said as she snapped her fingers, breaking the spell as Ahri fell to the floor.

Syndra looked back up and saw Rupert who had been watching the entire time. He felt scared as she looked at him hoping she wasn't angry.

"I hope you enjoyed the show." Syndra smirked at him. "Guess it's your turn now, she'll be pretty horny after what I just did to her. Take this."

Syndra tossed him some black thing that looked similar to her orbs which were attached to each other.

"What's this?" Rupert said looking confused.

Syndra laughed. "I'm sure you'll figure it out. Anyway, later."

Syndra walked out the door as if nothing had even taken place. Rupert couldn't believe what had even taken place in his room, but maybe he shouldn't be. I mean it wasn't as if he was new to this at all. Up until now Lux, Cait, and Ahri had all tried to bed him numerous times with a few being successful. Suddenly Ahri's body started to move around as she groaned.

"Uhh..what happened? What is all this stuff all over me? And Why am I so damn horny?" Ahri said as she got up and looked around to see where she was.

She then noticed Rupert who was sitting on his bed and saw a large bulge in his pants.

"Rupert! What did you do?" Ahri said sternly.

Rupert shook his head. "No no you got it wrong….I-I didn't-"

"Can't trust men to contain their 'urges'. But I can't blame you, who wouldn't want to bang me." Ahri said as she giggled. "But you still need to learn, I am not someone to be taken advantage of."

Ahri leapt up onto the bed on all fours and pinned Rupert to the bed. She looked at him, with evil intentions in her eyes as a wide smirk crossed her face.

"I am the seductress, and you are my prey." Ahri said as her face got closer to his. "Obey me bitch!"

With that Ahri got up off of him and leaned on her back against some pillows. She sprawled out her tails and her legs, showing herself off without revealing her prize.

Rupert got a little scared, Ahri was different than normal. She was laying there like a queen, she was completely in control. Rupert could also see her need for sex in her eyes, in combination with her power craving hunger. In this state she could manipulate anyone to her liking, and Rupert knew she would bend him to her desire.

Ahri fanned herself with her tails before looking over to Rupert and waving him over. She watched him slowly crawl over like a wounded animal, giving itself over to the hungry lion. She enjoyed being in such a high position of power, maybe she should do this more often.

Rupert crawled over to her as he watched to see what she would do. He got close and looked at her face. She was beautiful if not more so than ever. Her flawless porcelain skin was smooth and perfectly molded around every bone in her body. Her fiery amber eyes, which would light any soul who dare pass her aflame. The subtle black whiskers which added flair, mostly hidden behind her cascading jet black hair which curled ever so slightly. Finally, her two soft mounds of black fur, which acted as her ears that were velvety soft to the touch.

Rupert caught himself staring perhaps a bit too long as he was brought back to reality. He saw Ahri who was giggling as she pointed down to her nether region with her finger. Rupert obeyed as he got down low as his chin was suspended above her panties. Ahri looked at him as she leaned down to his ear and whispered to him.

"Now eat."

Rupert hesitated, as inviting as the offer was. He could smell the sweet scent coming off of her now very moist lips. With two fingers he slowly pulled down her black 'kitty' panties revealing her dripping wet pussy. He stuck out his tongue and very slowly licked from bottom to top causing Ahri to mewl.

"Mmmm, eat your dessert and don't miss a single spot." Ahri said as her hands grasped Rupert's hair pulling him closer.

Rupert's nose was pushed up against her clit causing Ahri's aroma to flood into his nostrils. He took another slow lick of her wet lips, circling around her inner thighs. The flavour sent tingles on his taste buds and drove him to devour more. It was nothing like he had ever experienced, like a concoction of fruit the sweetness was almost overpowering. Everything about Ahri seemed to be designed to procreate, from her perfect figure to the smell of lilac seemingly emanating from her.

Rupert swirled his tongue over her sensitive bud, as the sounds of his mouth resonated throughout his room. Rupert often used his teeth to bite down causing Ahri to jump and yip from the sudden pain, but found it arousing.

"Stop playing…..around." Ahri said in the middle of Rupert nipping on her pussy. "Get down to business."

Rupert snickered at her reaction and how aroused she was. But he was determined to give her what she wanted. Without delay, Rupert parted her two lips before delving his tongue within.

"Ahhh….much better."

Rupert made sure to taste every bit of her insides as they were even sweeter in here. His tongue caressed her walls as he sucked out more of her essence. Ahri's legs wrapped around his head pulling him in deeper as she moaned loudly, uncaring if anyone heard them. Rupert brought his hands up to her pussy as he used two fingers to stretch her wider allowing him to reach further. With his other hand, he used his thumb to circle around her clitoris which caused her juice to rapidly flood out of her slit.

"Hnnnn…Ahhhhh….I-I…." Ahri was breathless as she could no longer verbalise.

Ahri's body started to weaken as her grip on Rupert's head lessened. He muscles slowly stopped working as her nervous system was overcome with euphoric pleasure. Her mind had gone blank only concentrating on reaching her climax as her eyes and mouth were clenched shut.

Rupert rolled his tongue back and forth within her walls. He made sure not to miss any spots as he messily circled his tongue around. His thumb still working hard rubbing over her clit roughly as he greedily lapped up the contents her pussy would produce. Without warning he slipped a finger inside filling her up and causing her back to arch.

Ahri could feel her long awaited orgasm approaching and her muscles seizing. But instead of letting the waves of pleaser soon take over, she pushed Rupert off of her as she panted trying to catch her breath.

"S-Stop….." Ahri panted as she leaned back breathing heavily.

Rupert obeyed as he sat up and waited for Ahri's next instruction.

"Now!" Ahri said regaining her previous demeanour. "You may indulge yourself by pleasing my babies." Ahri said accenting her chest. "But you cannot touch yourself or my pussy, got it."

Rupert nodded, understanding the rules.

Ahri leaned back further as she pushed her chest out. "Good, then unleash your desires."

Rupert didn't have to wait this time, he knew his place and he knew his role. He jumped towards her as his hands instinctively latched onto her bosom. He started by squeezing them, and pushing and pulling them in all directions. Her breasts were malleable in his hands, able to move anyway he made them.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself." Ahri giggled. "I do have some of the biggest and bests tits in the League."

Rupert loved the way her tits felt although he was growing tired of her bra being in the way, even if it showed off her cleavage. He roughly undid the ties before throwing it to the ground. Her breasts flopped out showing why she was coveted by many men. These were the tits that had tempted him so long ago and now he was face to face with them.

Without even thinking Rupert launched his face on her right breast as he bite and licked over it like he was breast feeding. He coated her tit in his saliva as he sucked and pulled on her nipple like a helpless infant.

"Ahh, ow, you're being too rough." Ahri said.

But Rupert didn't lessen up, he continued to tease and torture her breasts as his hands did the same to her other. Not that Ahri minded. She loved getting affection from people. It was what she craved most about sex and her daily live. However, because of this, it led to a few nick names being thrown at her that were hurtful but she didn't take them too seriously.

Ahri could feel her breasts being tugged and Rupert's teeth scrapping over her nipples. It felt amazing and she loved every second of it. She looked down at him as his eyes were locked on to the prize. Ahri felt like a queen, sitting back as she was pleased. She could control him with any command she gave him, and if he didn't comply, well there was always a second option.

Ahri watched as Rupert switched over as he slobbered on her other nipple. She felt huge amounts of pleasure as she moaned softly every time he administered his teeth. She could feel her stomach churning as it longed for more pleasure and more affection. Ahri almost wished that Syndra was here so she could control her to pleasure herself.

Ahri felt like she had enough and stopped Rupert again as she looked down at him.

"Good job my pet, now I have a new task for you." Ahri said. "Make me cum anyway you can, but you can't use your dick. If you can I may give you a reward."

Rupert nodded as he thought about the best approach he should take. Should he start with her nipples or work on her pussy, or should he take an entirely different route. Rupert decided that he should just rush her down hoping that speed may play a factor in his reward and thought that her pussy would be the best chance at that. Instinctually his hand and face went towards her entrance and he punctured her slit with two fingers as his tongue ran across her clit.

"Oooohhh!" Ahri screamed as she was not ready for a sudden invasion.

Rupert didn't pace himself as he went to full speed to make this as fast as possible. With his tongue he constantly prodded her clitoris and used his teeth to graze over it sending her head flying back into the pillows. His fingers drilled into her quickly not letting her adjust to the speed. His nails curled, scratching her walls every time they reseeded from her pussy sending bolts of pleasure tingling up her spine.

Ahri rocked back and forth as she felt her pussy violated by Rupert's fingers. Her tongue was hanging out as loud moans escaped her lips. Ahri's tails were stiff and her back arched to push Rupert even deeper. Ahri's pussy was spraying juices steadily as she felt herself go ridged only able to enjoy the ride.

Rupert saw the reaction he was getting from Ahri and decided to turn up the heat. Without a pause his slipped a third finger inside stretching her out more. At the same time his free hand went up to grasp one of her breasts as it started to grip tightly into her skin. He could feel the heat rising inside of her tunnel as it tried to suck his hand in more. His tongue worked magic on her slit as his saliva and her wet pussy dripped leaving a puddle on the bed.

Both of them were sweating profusely but Ahri more so. Beads of sweat flew off of her body and rolled down along her curves and down her breasts. Her hair was matted and her tails looked damp. The sweat that flew off of her body almost seemed to intensify the smell of lilac which came off her body and mixed with the scent of her liquids.

Ahri could feel herself approaching her orgasm fast. She was impressed with Rupert and how he had managed to tip her off the edge so quickly. Her walls clenched tightly on Rupert's fingers, slowing down his rough insertions. Her midsection was under extreme pressures as her muscles clamped down. Her hands flew to the first thing she could grab which was Rupert's head and squeezed down hard. Her teeth were gritted together and she couldn't hold back her cries, until finally the pressure burst.

"IM CUUUUUMMING!"

Ahri's body shock violently, as all the buildup of pressure in her gut was released. Her nails dug into Rupert's hair as she almost drew blood. Her tails coiled around each other squeezing together tightly. Her back was arched, shoving her breasts high in the sky which would slap against her chest every time her body would spasm. Her legs had wrapped around Rupert's body holding him tightly. But her folds reacted the most as they crunched down trying to contain everything inside of it. Torrents of liquid launched out of the floodgates as they went to latch onto the nearest thing. Every convulsion sent another wave of fluid shooting out of her pussy coating Rupert's hand and face in the sticky goop. Ahri felt like her orgasm lasted nearly a minute as her body contorted rocking back and forth. After she felt her climax finally subsiding she went limp and sprawled herself onto the bed.

"That….*pant*….was the best….*pant*…Orgasm!" Ahri exclaimed as she tried to fill her lungs back up.

Rupert sat up as Ahri's sticky fluid slid down his face and body. It had gotten all over his suit that Syndra had given him soaking into the fabric. He did his best to clean up her mess and scooped it into his mouth. The taste was similar to before if not even better and he craved more of it.

"Well…I-I guess that deserves a reward." Ahri said still panting.

Ahri motioned for Rupert to stand up off of the bed.

"Strip."

Rupert obliged as he started with his jacket tossing it aside as he unbuttoned his shirt. He couldn't go fast enough as he tossed aside his shirt and tie and was wrestling with his shoes and pants. With a kick of his feet he launched his pants across the room and was left in his boxers. He quickly brought those to his knees as he was left as bare as Ahri.

Ahri licked her lips seeing Rupert fully naked and noticing his hard erection which was throbbing from the constant arousal she had given him. He was bigger than average, but at the League, champions seemed to be better than the normal person, and that didn't just apply to fighting. Ahri used her finger to get him to sit down. As he did she crawled over to him and pushed him onto his back.

"Let's skip the boring stuff and just get down to it ok?" Ahri said as her eyes went down to his cock.

Rupert was getting excited as he watched Ahri crawl over him. Her hands placed on his chest as she slid them down till they rested on his thighs. Her face hovered over his package as she teased him. Finally her hands wrapped around his base as they started to glide up and down his shaft. He grunted as he felt her warm soft hands envelop his raging dick. He almost came right there but he controlled himself.

Ahri giggled as she heard Rupert grunting from her hand job. It was a slow pace but he was very aroused from his previous work as well as from who was 'rewarding' him. Ahri was still teasing him, as her hand glided up and down at a snail like pace, but Rupert wasn't complaining.

"Heehee, you don't have a lot of self-control do you?" Ahri said, staring at Rupert who looked like he was trying to contain himself.

Ahri decided to up the antes as her other hand gripped tightly on his twins while her other increased its speed. Ahri could feel the blood surging through his member as she increased her vigor. Both her hands squeezed hard on his package causing Rupert to grunt louder and more often.

Rupert felt his member soon approaching. He struggled to keep himself under control but the atmosphere was too arousing for him. He looked down and instantly regret it when he saw Ahri staring up at him causing his blood pressure to rise even more. He couldn't hold back any longer as he threw his head back ready to climax. He stayed like that for a few seconds awaiting his release until he noticed that his climax was reseeding. Rupert looked down to see Ahri had stopped pleasuring his member and instead had her head propped up with her hands looking up at him.

"A little sexually frustrated?" Ahri said with a smile. "Don't worry it will go away, I didn't even get to the fun part yet."

Ahri took the opportunity to move her head above Rupert's dick, hovering very close without touching it. Rupert watched in anticipation what her actions would be. Ahri looked back towards him as she lowered her mouth down and kissed his member. She slipped her tongue out as she travelled lower not leaving contact with his dick. When she reached the bottom of his shaft, she travelled back up just as slow as the way down until she was in the same position as before.

Rupert shuddered as he awaited the inevitable, feeling the wet stick appendage glide across his own. Ahri thought she had teased him enough so she lowered herself onto his member sliding his tip into her mouth. She sucked and used her tongue to coat the entire thing in her spit. She rotated her head around making sure not to miss any spots.

"Mnngh." Rupert groaned feeling her wet oral canal transverse down his cock.

Ahri liked his reaction so she took a little more into her mouth, taking in around three inches. She swirled her tongue across his length as she started making slurping noises. Ahri could taste the sweat and pre-cum mixed together, which tasted a little bitter but not too bad. Her hand from before, grabbed down at his base and started to pump up and down along his member.

Rupert felt a tidal wave of pleasure wash over him as he had gone completely stiff when Ahri began. His head looked down as he saw Ahri twirling around as her tongue sent shivers down his spine. He couldn't fight back as he had been neutralized by her skill. However, he was being driven crazy, seeking more stimulus, and without his realization his hands grabbed hold of her head as he pushed her down the length of his cock.

Ahri squealed as she felt Rupert's arms push her down to where her hand where wrapped around. However, she wasn't mad and knew that she could start having fun now. She let go with her hand and forced herself down the entire six and a half inches of his member. She stayed there for a moment before lifting herself off till just the tip remained in her mouth as she sucked and swirled her tongue. Ahri however, was tired of teasing and without further ado started bobbing up and down nearly his entire length. She had no problem doing this as she had lots of practice and had basically eliminated her gag reflex.

Rupert moaned out loud as he felt Ahri's mouth engulf his dick and pump up and down. He couldn't control his muscles anymore nor did he want to. He kept his hands resting on Ahri's head as her gripped tightly causing her to moan. Ahri continued to bob up and down faster and using her tongue to coat his entire shaft in spit. It was very lubricated allowing her to travel faster with her head. Ahri could start to feel his dick twitching as she sped up her movements.

Ahri could taste even more pre-cum leaking from his member, a sure sign that he was nearing his climax. However, Ahri instead released his shaft from her mouth and began stroking back and forth with her hands with her head facing his cock. She worked his length hard, driving him crazy as she felt him nearing his release. His dick was twitching very rapidly and his face was signalling he was close. Ahri opened her mouth in front of his member, awaiting her prize for her hard work.

Rupert gripped tightly on Ahri's hair and felt his dick erupt. He braced himself as torrents of cum launched out of his dick sending him into spasms. Ahri continued to stroke his member to draw out his climax for as long as possible. His seed shot out landing on her face and hair but sometimes ending up in her mouth. She stuck her tongue out as his cum latched onto her and strands connected them together. His cum tasted better now a little less bitter but still not sweet. After a few spurts of his cum, Rupert's orgasm started to subside as his seed drizzled out of his dick.

Rupert was panting and sweating hard and sat on the bed trying to regain his strength. After a few moments to catch his breath he looked down at Ahri, whose face was coated in his seed. It was dripping down her face but she licked her lips and collected it on her fingers before she sucked each digit dry.

"Mmmm, well done pet but we aren't finished yet." Ahri said.

She slid up his body until their faces were level. She rested on him squishing her large breasts on his chest and grazing his member with her nether region. She gave a smirk and looked completely energized as if all of the previous acts hadn't even occurred.

Rupert was still tired but he wasn't going to pull out now. He rotated his back into the bed until he felt something hard behind him. He reacted behind him and felt the long black orbs that Syndra had given him. He had a good idea of what they might be used for, so he waited, keeping it hidden from Ahri.

"Alright, are you ready for the main course?" Ahri said grabbing his length as her pussy hovered over it.

Rupert thought this was a good as time than any. He slowly drifted the 'toy' down so that Ahri didn't notice. He grabbed it and raised it as he brought his hand down to her backside. He continued southward until he thought he was down close to her nether region. He positioned the first orb near her slit and pushed forward.

"Huh!" Ahri gasped loudly as she felt the intruder push against her unprotected hole.

Rupert was surprised that Ahri's pussy had rejected the orb and pushed a little harder forcing the first orb into her hole.

"Aiiiiiiiii!" Ahri screamed as her eyes rolled back and her mouth opened wide.

Rupert had mistakenly travelled even farther south and had forced the orb in Ahri's ass. Rupert realized but was taken aback from Ahri's reaction. Ahri's eyes turned a tingle of pink and her tails were swirling behind her rather fast.

"W-What was that? I…want….more!" Ahri cried out as she looked behind her to see the device hanging out of her canal. "Shove it in more. Give me more!"

Rupert saw a transformation after he inserted the orb inside her. However, he obliged and spread her ass wider before pushing another orb within.

"Yeeeeesss!" Ahri yelled. "More, I need more!"

Rupert continued to push the device further in her ass but was struggling because of how tight she was. He managed to squeeze two more orbs inside her which cause Ahri to cry out even louder.

"Ahhhhhh, more pleasure, I need it! I want it!"

Ahri had become a sex deprived animal once Rupert had thrust Syndra's mystery device in her. She didn't care how she behaved anymore, all that mattered was that she get more stimulus.

"Fuck me Rupert! Fuck me hard!" Ahri screamed at him as she guided his cock below her entrance.

She couldn't wait, she sat down as fast as she could, lodging his member deep within her walls. She cried out in pure bliss, as if her nerves had become even more sensitive. She bucked her hips even faster driving his shaft well inside as it hit the entrance to her womb. Ahri didn't slow down desperately trying to send her over the top.

"Ahhh….harder….faster!"

Rupert was overwhelmed with the speed she was going at. It was driving him insane as he already felt himself on the cusp of a climax, so quickly after his other. Rupert struggled to thrust his hips back barely able to reach the pace she was going at. Suddenly, Rupert was startled as his door opened up revealing Syndra in the hallway.

"Oh so you finally gave her my special treat did you?" Syndra said looking at the two fucking on the bed.

"Syndra….what are you doing?" Rupert was barely able to say.

"I heard the loud noises coming from here. I thought you may have used my toy." Syndra replied. "And by the looks of it, it seems to be working perfectly."

Rupert looked confused at what she was referring to.

"Let me explain, the device is laced with some of my magic. Whoever uses it will become so incredibly horny that their brain can only preform one action, to cum." Syndra said. "It also enhances your body making you extremely sensitive and increasing pleasure."

Rupert nodded his head now that he was so exhausted that talking was no longer an option.

"Well you have fun alright." Syndra said with a wink. "And make sure to pull it out when she orgasms or she won't ever stop."

Syndra closed the door and left Rupert alone with Ahri fucking him hard. His mind was clouded over and he only managed to obtain a few key bits of information from Syndra.

Ahri's tongue was hanging out and her eyes where rolled back as she continued to slam her hips on Rupert's cock. Sweat beads flew off her body as she was dripping wet. Her pussy was leaking fluid on Rupert's crotch every time she pulled back. Ahri could feel her awaited prize so close and drove herself to go even faster.

Rupert could no longer keep at her pace and was forced to stop. His breath was rugged trying to keep his lungs filled with oxygen. He had never experience this sort of speed as he heard the wet slaps of their skin every time they made contact. He could feel her walls squeezing his member tightly, trying to force every bit of cum out of it. He could no longer hold on as he grabbed her ass and released his seed inside her pussy.

Hot cum painted the inside of Ahri's walls as she felt him orgasm inside her. The heat from his seed pushed her over the edge as she slammed her hips one final time down on his shaft.

"I'M CUMMING!"

Her pussy clumped down tightly on the dick inside her, trapping all the liquids within. Ahri tightly grabbed Rupert's shoulders with her hands creating marks with her nails. Her back was arched as her whole body moved like a wave, flowing from the top to bottom. She could feel his hot spunk spraying across her walls as her own fluid mixed together with it. Heat was emanating from her body as her ass gripped onto the orbs stuck inside. Ahri's mind blanked out from an overload of pleasure as her senses were hypersensitive to the orgasm.

Rupert shot a few more loads of cum in her pussy until he felt his climax had ended. His body was motionless and he was on the verge of passing out. He felt his eyes slowly start to close until he remembered one key thing Syndra had said.

"Make sure to pull it out when she orgasms or she won't ever stop."

Rupert didn't think he could handle another round so he reached over to her ass and pulled out the orbs. They released a plop every time one escaped her hole and it was coated in fluid. He managed to get all the orbs out before he passed out with Ahri still on top of him.

 **Authors Notes: Another juicy lemon with Rupert. I hope you guys like it. Now onto the thing I was hinting at in the above notes. Some of you may have read the previous chapter where I apologised for this story etc. I really do like this story but I feel like I have run out of ideas for it. So I am feeling like I want to take a little break and recuperate and get the creative juices flowing. However, I had a few ideas for other stories in the same universe as this one. The first would have been a sequel to this story but I can't start that until I have finished with this one. The other was a prequel which would explain who Devin Norwood is and why Ahri, Cait, and Lux were together when they found Rupert back in chapter 2. What do you guys think would you like to see that or do you want a totally new story not involved with this one. Let me know. I'm sorry to you guys who really liked this story but, I hope to come back to this story as soon as I can. See you guys soon.**


End file.
